Tomatina Angel
by SarahTonin
Summary: A devil a bit too good. An angel a bit too bad. Christina never had much of a life in the first place. When she dies and goes to heaven, she can't help but be tempted at the chance of a second chance at life. She goes to work performing heavenly deeds. So what happens when she meets a devil who tries to stop her so he can get another life as well? Spamano Fem!Romano x Spain
1. Prologue: A Devil a bit too Good

**AN: These first few chapters will have character deaths. Just a bit of a warning.**

As I woke, my face turned into the crook of my bare arm. My hand rested on one of the soft pillows further up from my head. I felt a soft pressure on my chest. I looked down at my sleeping partner.

It must have been a good night. She was probably the third prettiest girl I had ever slept with. Blonde. I kissed her hair golden honey hair.

She mumbled as she shifted awake. Her arms around my chest held me tighter for a moment.

"Buenas Dias, mi amor." I went back to my favorite pet name. I couldn't quite remember her name. My hand went to her side and traced up her curves. My touch raised goosebumps on her skin.

"Is it morning already?" she replied sleepily.

"Sí." I kissed her head again. She tilted her head up and slowly kissed my lips. Her lips moved in a sweet, intense way.

"Do you really have to go?" She was reluctant to let me, but I escaped from her reach.

"Sí. The ship leaves and just a few hours. My crew is already waiting for me."

I picked up my clothes which were strewn haphazardly on the floor. Women loved a man in uniform, but it seemed they really loved them when their uniform was on the ground. I heard the bells at a nearby church ring. Damn, I was already late. I finished up the rest of my buttons, slipped on my boots, and practically ran out the door.

"Captain Antonio..." my love of the night called out.

Right, I'd have to make this farewell short and sweet.

"My love for you burns brightly like the sun. And in the morning, when I look east, I will think of you and my home fondly. I am not certain I will return to either of you, but I know I must leave you both for my God and my country."

I rushed down the stairs of the small inn. I had told them to meet me at the ship and ready to sail at a quarter 'til nine, and the bells were already on the ninth toll.

"Well, if it isn't Conquistador Carriedo."

I stopped mid-step when I heard the familiar voice. I turned and grinned at the aging man.

"Padre!" I hooked my arm around him and hurried him along with me. "It's been too long!"

"It seems like just yesterday you were running around in the orphanage with the rest of the boys." He huffed along as he tried to keep up with my pace.

"What brings you this far away from the monastery, Father Miguel? How are the little niños? I'm sorry I couldn't visit this time. Tell Pablo I'll keep my promise to play football with him next time I come back."

We had made it outside and were headed straight towards the harbor. I'd never hear the end of it once I was reunited with my crew.

"Oh, the boys are fine. They are always eager to hear stories of their older brother," Father Miguel continued our conversation. "Actually, these stories are part of the reason I came to see you off before you headed out to the New World."

"Oh, and what has the rumor mill been saying this time? Any good ones?"

I was used to people talking about me in one way or another. I had always been too adventurous for the orphanage walls and tended to get myself in a bit of trouble. Father Miguel had to bail me out several times.

"I'm afraid not, Antonio. Rather horrible stories this time."

My ship wasn't that far away. I could see its sails billowing in the wind, eager to go. Father Miguel stopped me dead in my tracks. He had the stern face that he always wore when he lectured me.

"They say that you're a legend on the battlefield. That you can kill seven 'savages' with one swing of your battle axe."

Seven? That was pretty impressive. I'm pretty sure my record had been five. I wonder where the other two came from?

"But you don't just conquer on the battlefield. They also that you're a legend in the bedroom. They say that you've broken over 100 women's hearts. You sleep with them and vanish without a word."

Had it really been one hundred already? I lost count long ago.

"Let their tongues wag. You know how the people in the village like their gossip," I tried to comfort the old man.

"Oh, Captain."

It was the blonde from this morning. She approached me from behind.

"You forgot your hat."

She placed my old hat over my brown curly hair. She wrapped her arms around my chest once again. Her body was pressed up to me from behind. Her fingers spread apart as her hands felt for my muscles under my clothes. Her hands went lower and lower and then slowly back up.

"Remember to save some treasure for me," she said, finally unwrapping herself from me. She squeezed my ass, strongly suggesting just what sort of "treasure" she was looking forward to.

I turned around and grabbed one of her curious hands. I brought her fingers to my lips.

"Of course, mi corazón." I smiled and winked at her.

She headed back the way she came. My eyes were glued to her hips as they swung side to side. Maybe I would come back to this one. If I could actually remember her name.

When I turned back, Father Miguel's face was getting redder by the second. He was so angry that the red reached all the way to his bald spot.

"I see now that they weren't all baseless. Have you no shame, Antonio? Just what kind of sinner have you turned out to be?"

"You caught me, Padre. But who am I to deny someone a little adventure? I would take any of them as my wife if any of them liked adventure half as much as me, but they always want to return to their boring lives. What's one night of sinful passion? As for the savages, it's not like I enjoy killing them. But if mother Spain wants me to, who am I to say no to my boss? Tell you what. When I come back, I'll come and confess all my sins to you. How does that sound?"

Father Miguel shook his head. "There is so much you have yet to learn. You aren't invincible. You never know when a moment will be your last. Especially in these times."

"Why don't you come along with us? You could keep an eye on me, and our ship is in need of a new chaplain," I suggested.

"You know I can't do that. The boys in the orphanage need me," Father Miguel replied. I thought I could see a little twinkle in his eye. Everybody loved the allure of adventure, but like most, he stuck with his boring regular life.

I pulled my coin purse out of my pocket. I shook it a bit so the father could hear the clink of gold coins. I grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm.

"Buy some chocolate for the boys for me," I said, winking.

Father's eyes went wide when he pulled back the drawstrings to see just how much of my salary I had given away. I really needed to get to my ship. I walked quickly past him.

"Sometimes, Antonio, I can't tell if you're a devil or a saint. May God bless you and your ship on your voyage."

I waved my hand in acknowledgement. I pulled my cross necklace from under my shirt. I kissed it in an echo of Father Miguel's prayer.

I climbed onto my ship. Just as I suspected, my whole crew was waiting for me. They burst out in applause when they saw me. A few whistled loudly. They all knew of my exploits of last night and why I was late.

"All right mi amigos! Let's cast off! The New World isn't going to take itself! Vamanos!"

The ship was full of cheers. Many were eager for the gold that awaited us. Before long we were out in the great ocean.

* * *

I woke from my nightmare in a cold sweat. I sat up immediately. Damn it, that was the ninth one in row. I was hardly getting enough sleep as it was.

This last conquest had been a particularly horrifying one. So much death. Women and children soaked in their blood on the ground. The smell of iron and dirt and rain. The man who slit his own throat in front of me before I could kill him. The memory always woke me up shaking.

Was it even worth it anymore? I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe settling down wasn't such a bad thing anymore. Maybe I could help Father Miguel at the orphanage. Maybe start a little family with a little chica with some spunk. Go into early retirement. We had certainly gotten enough gold this time. Blood money.

My ship lurched to the side. I could hear the yells of my men above deck. Damn it, not pirates. I slipped my clothes on, grabbed my sword, and ran to join my crew.

There was fog everywhere. They had come without warning. The only inclination that we had to where they were was from the gaping whole in the hull of the port side of the ship. My men were firing blind. The disconcerting thing was that each cannonball splashed harmlessly into the water. We were sitting ducks.

Suddenly, dozens of grappling hooks hooked onto the starboard side of the ship. They must have sailed to the other side without us noticing. I yelled for my crew's attention. We cut as many as we could, but the barbaric swine dared to force their way to my ship. My men were falling one by one. My comrades were dying all around me. I could feel my blood lust rising. I mercilessly killed the barbaric English men closest to me. I knew my nightmares would only get worse after this, but I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, urging me to kill.

Then I saw him. The infamous English captain, Arthur Kirkland. Several of Spain's ships had been raided by this guy. He only kept survivors as hostage. And they never lasted long once given back.

The steel of my blade hit his before I knew it. I wanted his head, that's all I knew. This guy had ended the lives of dozens of my friends. Cost my country several thousand galleons. It was my duty to my country and sincere pleasure to kill this monster.

He just grinned at me. There was no need for a common language between us. He was itching for a fight just as badly as me. He gestured for his men to back down, and he returned my attack.

I found out pretty quickly he was out of my league. He was merciless. He held nothing back. He was experienced with killing fighters. I had only killed people who could hardly defend themselves. My blood rage faded, and I was just fighting to stay alive. My adrenaline was pumping, but it still wasn't enough. I was getting tired. I began to question why I was even fighting. Either way, I was going to die. My crew was all dead at this point. I had absolutely had nothing to live for anymore.

I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. My fear was all focused on Captain Arthur Kirkland. I tripped over one of the dead bodies. I couldn't scramble out of the way. Captain Kirkland gave an evil little smile. He knew he had won. He raised his foot and smashed his boot onto my head.

* * *

I hadn't expected to regain consciousness. My head felt like I should be dead. Blood sealed one of my eyelids closed. It hurt to open the other one. I could see Captain Kirkland not far from my face. He had been waiting for me. I spit in his face. That was the only thing I could I do considering I was tied to a chair, though I don't I could actually move without the tight ropes.

He simply wiped the saliva from his face. Then he pressed his fingers into my head wound.

I screamed in pain. I could feel my consciousness slipping away again as my vision went black and red. He smiled through my torture. One of his crew men gave him a handkerchief, and he wiped the blood off his hands. He said something to me, but I couldn't understand his ugly language. He abandoned my ship for his own and sailed away.

How cruel. He was going to abandon me here in the middle of nowhere on my sinking ship. At least I wouldn't have to endure the torture of being his prisoner. The corpses of my crew lay around me. How long would it take me to died as well? I considered biting my tongue to hasten the inevitable.

The ship lurched again. My chair tipped over. Great, now they were using me and my ship as target practice. I just prayed that this would just cause death to come faster.

My prayer was heard. A bullet ripped through my forehead. He must have had a moment of mercy, or just wanted to show off the skill of his marksman. Either way, I was happy to greet death. To see my friends in heaven.

* * *

It was hot. Too hot. The flames were licking at my skin. I screamed in agonizing pain. My voice was in sync with thousands of other screams. What was happening? I was already dead, why did I hurt so much? Did they decide to set my ship ablaze, too? My body turned to ashes?

I managed to open my eyes. I was chained to the burning ground. The hot metal searing my skin. This couldn't be happening. This was hell!

"There must be some sort of mistake! I don't belong here!" I cried out. Could they hear me? Other souls were calling out around me. I called out louder and louder.

A demon appeared before me in a blaze of dark red fire. His hair was silvery white, but his eyes were burning with red fire. Long red horns protruded from his head. His long red tail flicked from side to side like a whip. "Dude, would you just shut up?"

"You don't understand! I don't belong here!" I tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. None of these people do."

"Then let us go!" I struggled against my chains. How could they keep us here?

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. Truth is that you fucked up in life, Antonio Carriedo. Murder, adulterer, thief, liar. That's a pretty hefty list. You're pretty lucky that you only get an eternity of burning," he said as he read off some sort of paper.

"No! I was a good man!" I pleaded.

"Are you saying you didn't do any of this? You can lie all you want, I guess. You're already in hell," he raised one bleached white eyebrow.

"But I was going to confess! I was..."

"Too bad. You don't get to heaven on good intentions," he sneered and disappeared.

I closed my eyes. Father Miguel was right. Why couldn't I have just listened to him? I focused on the cold metal cross that rested on my chest. Father Miguel had given me that day when I became a man. The memory comforted me. If I could hold onto this, I could have just a bit of comfort in hell.

The burning disappeared. The chains fell from my wrist. I opened my eyes. What was happening now?

The fire was still on my skin, but it didn't burn anymore. I took a step. I tingled, but I wasn't in pain.

The demon burned into view again. "Can't you just burn in peace like everyone else? What the hell did you do this time?"

"I don't belong here," I said with more confidence this time.

"Dude, we've been through this. I don't know what you did, but just..."

His hand went to my chest, right over where my cross was hidden. Smoke came from where he touched me.

"Ouch! Seriously, what the hell?" He held his hand tenderly.

With genuine curiosity, I brought out my cross necklace. It was glowing a dull orange.

The demon hissed at it. I held it in front of him. He flinched.

"Get me out of here," I threatened.

"Fine! Just put that thing away!"

I put the cross under my shirt. The demon hesitantly grabbed my arm and we burned away.

We were in a different, black burning room. I ripped my arm from his traitorous hand.

"You demon scum! I thought I told you to get me out of here!" I reached for my cross.

"Shut up!" he hissed insistently at me.

"Gilbert, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring such filth into my presence?"

The powerful voice sent me shaking. It sounded like rotting flesh and terror and brimstone and fire. I was brought to my knees unwillingly. Like there was the weight of ten worlds on my shoulders.

"Lord Lucifer, this undeserving soul has a blessing on him. A pretty powerful one at that," the demon named Gilbert cowered.

"What have I told you about wasting my time?" Lucifer shouted.

Gilbert writhed on the ground. His body contorted, and his eyes rolled back. White foam seeped from the corners of his mouth.

I struggled to get my hand to my necklace. I drew out my cross that was now glowing a bright white light.

The weight slowly began to lessen. I was able to regain the ability to stand.

"I don't belong here," I repeated.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "You dare to bring something like that into my presence, unworthy soul?"

I didn't back down. I had my cross for a reason. Father Miguel's blessing was all I had left. "Release me."

Lucifer laughed. "You have no power here, foolish mortal. Your tiny blessing does nothing to me." He flicked the air, and my cross fell out of my hands and swirled around my neck.

Hopelessness set in. I had nothing. I was never going to leave here. I had only been fooling myself.

"Yet, you have pleased me, little soul. Your persistence amuses me. I'll give you a rare gift."

I raised my head in confusion. The devil was never known to show mercy.

"Work for me, and I'll give you a second chance at life. A fresh start. Convert one billion souls to evil and I'll let you free."

"Demons don't create promises," I repeated one if Father Miguel's lessons.

"Do not underestimate my powers!" Lucifer shouted. "And do not try my patience! I will not hesitate to throw you into the deepest pits where the pathetic desire of life is thrown aside in comfort of the searing fire."

I was brought to my knees. Tears of blood streamed from my eyes.

Lucifer walked over to me. He placed one long finger on my forehead. It held like acid was being poured through my head. I screamed in agony.

"You will be my demon." I could hear him over my deafening screams. "You will not ever take out your cross again. You will tell no one of your pathetic blessing. You will obey my every command. Is that understood?"

I nodded. My blood tears and sweat evaporated in the fire. Growths pierced out of my head. Lucifer removed his finger and I caught myself as I fell forward. I panted in and out.

"Gilbert, take him out of here," Lucifer as he walked away. I barely noticed as Gilbert took me and burned me away.

"Dude, you were so lucky. He must have liked you because of my awesome recommendation. Kesesesese!" Gilbert said.

I ignored him and his ego. The room was surrounded by red blood glass. I got closer to the wall and placed the hand on my reflection. Devilish horns stuck out from my brown hair. My fingers wrapped around the tail that came from my pants. It really was mine. I was a demon. A servant of the devil. Just what had I done?


	2. A Bit too Bad to be a Good Life

I flinched at the sound of my alarm going off. For the third time. Why did the morning have to come so fucking early every damn time? I groaned, and my sister echoed me with a soft moan of her own. Veni's arms were wrapped around my waist as she slept. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. She gets rather clingy around this time of the year. Despite the fact that she was eighteen now.

"Veni...Veni..." I tried. She always was such a heavy sleeper.

"Venetia Angelica, get your lazy ass up and out of bed!" I proceeded to slap her butt.

"Ow! Five more minutes?" she sweetly mumbled. Her light auburn curls gathered in her face.

"You've already had ten. Now get ready for school before I drag you there as you are. We're already running late."

Veni unwrapped her arms and stretched out. She was in nothing but her underwear as usual. I got up and went over to my dresser. I pulled on the first pair of slacks and polo I could find.

"Tina, I don't want to go to school. Can't I just go to work with you?"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that. Because I know you don't want to be this miserable working three jobs."

"Are you really that miserable, Tina?" Veni was sitting up now. Sadness colored her voice.

"Don't you waste your time worrying about me, Veni. I promised Mom that I would raise you to be a good girl so you'd be able to see her again in heaven. And good girls graduate high school."

"But Tina..."

"No buts!" I threw her uniform at her. "Now get ready, or you're not going to have time for breakfast."

I meandered to the bathroom. My short cropped brown hair stuck out in all directions. I smoothed down all that I could, but there was always a curl that stuck out from my head. I knew I wasn't as pretty as my sister. Veni took after our mother. I was more like our father. I looked too young for my age. I looked more Veni's age, even though I was twenty one already.

Dad died when Veni was just a baby. Mom died when I was sixteen and Veni was thirteen. She had gotten sick, and we couldn't afford to pay for treatment. I dropped out of school so I could work. I don't know how we would have gotten by if I hadn't. The pay wasn't good, since I never graduated, but it paid the bills.

I brushed my teeth furiously. My boss was going to kill me if I was late again. Once I was done, I found Veni trying to squirm into her uniform. Her white blouse was stuck on her head and her skirt hung loosely from her hips.

I sighed. I went over to her and pulled down the back of her shirt. I tucked it into her skirt as I zipped her up.

"Thank you, sorella," Veni said as she kissed my cheek.

"The bathroom's open. Go brush your teeth and hair. I think there's still some leftover spaghetti in the refrigerator. You're going to have to eat it on the go."

Veni rushed off to the bathroom so she could get her favorite food that much quicker. I headed to the kitchen and got out the spaghetti. We didn't have much left. I'd have to pick up more leftovers after work tonight.

Veni bounded out, fork already in hand, and took the cold noodles from me. She shoveled the food hungrily into her face.

"Come on, you glutton. Let's get you to school," I said, smiling at my sister's enthusiasm to what little we had.

* * *

"And so, Father Marcus says I can use the studio anytime I want! Isn't that wonderful!"

"Fucking fantastic. What's so good about this fancy studio? Can't you just paint in the church like you usually do?" At least the church was right next to the catholic school I worked so hard to keep Veni in.

"But this place has lots of windows! You can see the ocean, Tina!"

"It's already god damn polluted. You really want to see those trash heaps leave out on a ship? Fine! Go make a paper boat, grab some used gum, and set it afloat in the lake at Central Park. That's much closer."

"Tina..." Veni whimpered. She stuck out her lower lip.

"Don't you pull that face on me! We'll go check it out next time I'm off."

"You're never off."

"That old man owes me. I can probably get Saturday."

"Promise?" A bit of hope was coming to her eyes.

"Promise." I kissed her forehead. She grabbed my hand before I could skit away to my job.

"Hey, Tina! Remember when Mom used to walk us to school and would pray with us?"

"Yeah..." I didn't like the expectant look in her eyes. "Veni, I really have to..."

"Please, it won't take long! We should at least do something this time! It's been five years."

How did I know she'd bring this up? Today was the five year anniversary of Mom's death. I really didn't like to talk about it. It always made Veni really sad. Tears were already shining in her eyes from the memory.

"This better be fucking quick," I finally allowed.

Veni quickly wiped at her eyes and grabbed my other hand. She closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head.

"Dear God, it's me again! Venetia Angelica Vargas! But you probably already knew that. My sister, Christina Ramona Vargas, she's here too! But, you probably already knew that, too...Say hi, Tina!"

"Hey, God," I said awkwardly. I looked around. People were starting to stare now. We had stopped the working of a nearby group of construction workers.

"Anyway, we'd just both like to thank you for everything we have. Tina says it isn't much, but it's the world to me. I'd like to thank you for my sorella, and..."

"Hey, check out those two girls over there!" I couldn't help but overhear. "Just who are they trying to fool, praying like that?"

"Oh man, you know I've got a thing for those catholic school girls. Mmm, just look at the skirt on that one!"

"Looks like a sinner in need of some serious punishment. I could pull that hair all night long."

"Think she's still a pretty little virgin?"

"Not with an ass like that. She probably likes it really kinky."

I could feel my rage building. It took all I had from squeezing Veni's hands too tight.

"And could you tell Mom that I'm sorry I failed my math test? Tina says that I did a lot better than she did, and she says since I'm still a good girl, Momma will forgive me. Tina keeps talking like she isn't a good girl, but I know she is. She's one of the best people I know. Even though she says bad words all the time, dropped out of school, gets fired constantly, and doesn't get along well with others, I know that doesn't matter! She has a really good heart and works really hard! And I know we'll all meet Mom and Dad in heaven again!" Veni continued. She was either too engrossed in her prayer or pretended she couldn't hear what they were saying about her.

"Veni, could you wrap it up?"

"And I wish you bless her with the upmost happiness forever and ever because I love her so much, amen!" Veni pulled me in for a swift kiss and ran off through the gated to class.

"Aw, little school girl ran off."

"Her little friend is still here."

"Not as pretty. Think she's legal yet?"

"Who cares, she's coming this way. Hey, hot mama, want some action tonight? Let your little friend come, and we can have even more fun!" one of them said to me.

"I hope you choke in your mother's balls, you cock-sucking faggots! You so much as look at my sister again, I will rip your fucking eyeballs out and stuff them up your ass!"

They were speechless. Veni was wrong. I knew I wasn't a good girl, and I really didn't give a fuck anymore. Not for these assholes. I kicked the one closest to me between the legs. He lay curled up on the ground. I simply flipped them off as I walked away to the job I would most assuredly be fired from.

* * *

And the day just went from bad to worse. The little coffee shop milked one more day of labor out of me before they fired my ass. And I managed to spill a scalding hot cup of joe all down my shirt and cuss out the customer before they decided to finally throw me out.

I lost a day of work because you apparently can't work as a waitress in a diner with second degree burns on your cleavage. Sexist pigs. I could have worn the man's uniform. Or just worked back in storage. I guess they still remember the time I broke all those plates.

Well, I knew my last job today wouldn't kick me out. The old fart was just that desperate for some help. Grandpa Rome's restaurant could actually be pretty high end if he wasn't so god damn lazy. He wasn't actually our grandfather; he had employed my mother before me. Rome wasn't even his name. It's just where he was from.

Mom left him as our guardian after she died, but he was only that for signatures. He didn't live with us. His name just made sure that we didn't get split up in some shitty orphanage. I don't even think he knew he had any legal obligations toward us.

When I was fourteen, he let me work back in the kitchen with them. Those had been the best two years of my life. The time before Momma got sick and we would just cook together. I wasn't very good back then, but I was getting better.

When I entered through the back door, the kitchen was a complete mess. Dirty dishes were piled up all over the place. Stephanie, our regular waitress, was running about all over the place.

"Tina, thank god, you have got to help me. We've got a full house, and Grandpa's passed out again!" she said, exasperated. She grabbed five drinks and put them on her tray.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I quickly tied my apron around my waist and out on my cap. "Where are the orders?"

She motioned to a pile of papers with her head as she went thought the swinging doors to the main floor.

Great. Just fucking fantastic. I turned to the stove and attempted to fix this mess Grandpa abandoned. Several pots of noodles. Several pans of simmering sauces. I tasted each one of them to determine what had yet to be added. I tackled the pile of slips of paper as I filled the orders.

Stephanie bustled in and out. Taking dishes, and bringing them back empty with even more orders. This was going to be a long night.

"Sorry, Tina. But someone's insisting on seeing the cook who made the food," she said one round.

"Good or bad?" This really didn't sound worth my time.

"I really can't tell," Stephanie said apologetically.

I sighed and abandoned my post. I followed Stephanie to the table. There was a sour looking brat with a pair of rather chagrin looking parents.

The little boy squinted at me. "Now, I'm definitely not eating it."

I could feel my frown deepen. Bad. This was bad. "I'm sorry was there something wrong with my cooking?" I looked at the parents for some sort of explanation.

"Ian, he's a bit of a picky eater," the mother said in a weary voice.

"I can't trust anything that she could have put in there," the kid spoke again.

"You want to know the ingredients?" I said as calmly as I could. He was really trying my nerves. "There's a bit of oregano, pepper, tomatoes..."

The kid winced and gagged at the mention of tomatoes. That was it. No one gags at my food. Not some spoiled brat. I painted a smile on my face. "And Ian, just for you, I'll tell you my secret ingredient."

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Have you ever heard of the mafia, kid? Well, let's just say that they're a group of very bad people who also tend to be Italian, capisce? There's a special section who handles the brats like you for me. And let's just say, they're not as picky as you are on which kids they eat. If you don't eat that pasta, I'll make sure they turn you into a meatball and feed you to your parents. And you know what they'll say? Delicious. Just like tomatoes."

The kid was quivering. He picked up his fork and shoveled his spaghetti in as enthusiastically as Veni did.

"It's so good!" he managed to say with tears in his eyes. The parents were stunned to say the least. They looked at their son incredulously.

"J-just what did you say to him?" the father asked.

I smiled sweetly and brought my finger to my lips. "It's a secret."

I turned and saved a special smile for Ian. It was a warning. I stalked back to the kitchen to get back to work.

Things didn't slow up until it was time to close. It took forever to lock up. I was exhausted, but I still wasn't done yet. After I boxed up all the leftover pasta, I took the now cool noodle water in the very back where there was a sleeping Grandpa Rome. I threw it at his face, and he sputtered awake.

"Rise and shine, shit face," I said.

"W-what happened?" he sputtered out.

"You drank yourself unconscious again. I had to do your shift plus mine plus some waitressing since we were packed."

"Oh, Tina! How can I ever thank y..."

"Shut up! This isn't going to be cheap. You're going to pay me triple and I get the weekends off with full pay for a month," I said.

Grandpa Rome whimpered. He shook his head. "Ouch, Tina. You're going to make Grandpa broke. Sometimes I can't tell if you're some sort of saint or a devil."

I threw one box of pasta into his lap. "Eat something. Wouldn't want you dying on me before I got my money."

I left him as he devoured the food. I was late. Veni was going to be hungry, but I did have a bit extra money in my pocket. Ian's parents had left a pretty fat tip for me. I decided I'd make it up to Veni. I'd have to hurry.

There was always one art store that was open at all sorts of odd hours. Then again, artists were usually all sorts of odd. I caught the guy before he closed. I looked at the paints and found what I was looking for. Sea foam green was a color of the ocean, right? I used most of my tip for the pay for the color. Why did paint have to be so fucking expensive?

* * *

"Veni, I'm back!" I said once I was home. The place was dark. Veni must have fallen asleep. I guess I'd just put the paint on the nightstand. I put the pasta away and checked in the bedroom. She wasn't there.

I flew out of there. She never stayed out this late. I didn't even bother to lock up. My feet carried me back to the church. I had to stay calm. She was probably off painting again and lost track of time. I went straight to Father Marcus' painting room. She wasn't here either.

I stormed through the church like a bat out of hell. What could have happened to her? My mind went to those construction workers, and I could feel my blood boil.

"Pray tell, child! What has gotten you this worked up? Have you come this late to make a confession?"

This must have been Father Marcus. I came within inches of the man.

"Oh, I've got a little confession to make, Father. I'm nowhere near as good as my sister. I've lied, stolen, coveted, and broken far too many promises. I've lost count over all the years. But I tell you, I will not hesitate to add murder to the list if I do not find my Veni. Where the hell is my sister?" I hissed.

"Oh, you must be Venetia's sister. I believe when she was done with her studies, she went to the studio on the east side. Are you saying that she hasn't come home yet?"

I felt like strangling him. She was on east side? At this time of night? I ran as fast as I could out of there.

"May peace be with you and Veni, sister," the Father called after me.

He could take that peace and shove it right up his ass. I needed to get all the way to east side. I paid no attention to the lights at the intersections as I crossed them. I ignored the angry car horns. Should I take the subway? No, that cost money, and it would take too long.

A wave rolled into the street. No. A painting of a wave. A wave that was about to crash.  
"Veni!" I screamed.

The painting shifted to reveal the face of my smiling sister. She couldn't see. Before I could think, I ran out to the street. I needed to do something. Push her out of the way.

But I was too late. I watched my sister fly out of view as the fast red sports car slammed into her side. I collapsed to my knees. No. Not my sorellina. I couldn't save her.

So this was shock. I felt like vomiting and falling apart at the same time.

And then I was right beside her. Not on my own free will. I was a crumpled broken mess. Literally. The second sports car of the drag race slammed into me next and sent me flying next to my sister.

I pushed past the growing heavy pain to reach my sister's face. My hands were red and light green. That's right. I had been gripping that stupid paint.

"Tina..." Even through all the commotion, I could hear the last breath of Veni, and she went still. Her skin was cold. My fingers painted her white skin. She was so young. She had so much ahead of her. Why couldn't I have just died instead of her? Or at least before? My life was nothing.

"Say hi to Mom for me," I whispered. It hurt to breathe. I wish this pain would just go away. This was torture. It was torture to be alive.

The paramedics arrived. Then, I knew. I was a tiny bit happy that their job would be in vain. Death was a comfort compared to living completely alone.


	3. Confession

And then there was nothing. Nothing. That heavy pain that drained me away was all empty. I was completely drained of everything.

This didn't really seem like a better alternative to life. Sure, life was hella painful, but this nothingness was fucking annoying. Oh wait, that was a feeling. I held onto it. Maybe that would get me somewhere.

I was rippling in tight small waves. It wasn't really a feeling, but it somehow made me nauseous. Stupid afterlife.

My eyes flashed open. Movement. Good. Movement was good. I blinked several times. Yep, still nothing. All I could see only white. Veni wouldn't be able to sit still in a place like this. She'd run around until every square inch was exploding with color.

Veni. A dull ache was centered in my chest. An echo of the pain at the end of my life. Well, at least she wasn't in this boringness. I'd have to deal with this for all eternity.

"Tina! Mia sorella!"

I would recognize that voice dead or alive. It was like there was a new sense of gravity. I was anchored to something, and I found I was standing. I was running. I was running towards a figure through the blinding white.

I wrapped my beautiful little sister up in my arms. My hands clung to the soft white fabric of her dress.

"Idiota! Idiota sorellina!" I said as I showered her face with kisses. I moved my hands to hold her face and looked into her light brown eyes. They were tearing up as I expected mine were.

"Why are you here? What the hell did you do?" My thumb trailed over her soft skin.

Veni just hugged me closer. "I'm sorry, Tina. You must have been so worried. I really meant to go home, but I just was sort of inspired. I couldn't wait for you to take me to the studio, so I went by myself. If I hadn't gone...it's all my fault that we're dead, sorella."

"Shut up. That wasn't what I was talking about. You shouldn't be here." I whipped my head around, not really seeing anything through the white and tears. "Where's the guy in charge? I'm going to punch him until he fucking forgets whatever you sinned and fucking lets you into heaven. You sure as hell know your sorella will take care of it. No one keeps my sorellina out."

Veni smiled brilliantly. "But Tina...we did it! We made it! We can finally be a family with Mom and Dad again!"

She turned me around so I could see. Not far from us were the giant pearly white gates. I felt my knees go weak.

"No fucking way," I breathed out as all the air left my lungs. Veni giggled softly. She supported most of my weight now. When had she become so strong? I was starting to get light headed.

"I always knew we'd make it! Let's go!" Veni started to guide me towards the entrance.

"Veni, Veni, you don't understand. There must be some sort of mistake. I don't belong here. I haven't...I haven't..."

"I always had faith, Tina. Maybe God saw what things you did do. I know you don't think anyone noticed, but I saw you. I saw you give those kids in the street food sometimes even though you were always hungry. You would give them pointers on where to beg and the shelters where they could find help. You are my inspiration, sorella."

"But I wasn't being nice! I...I...couldn't let them be in the streets! They'd get run over and make the place filthy, well filthier..."

"You were good. You were so good, sorella." She took my hand once I was able to support myself again.

This was really happening. We took the cloud like steps one at a time on our way to the gates. We were dead. I was dead. My life was over. And here I was ascending the stairway to heaven with my sister. Never would I have dreamed this. It just didn't make sense. I was bad, and I was almost positive that the officials in heaven wouldn't be as lenient as my sister.

At the foot of the opening, there was a desk. An angel, I presumed, was hunched over a large book. A glowing yellow halo hovered a few inches above his head. His blonde was slicked back. He wore white robes similar to the dress Veni was wearing. His blue eyes were squinted as he concentrated on his work.

We approached him hand in hand. We stopped a couple of feet from the large desk.

"One at a time. State your name, and receive judgement," he said without looking up.

I gave my sister a look. "See, I told you..."

"You'll do fine! I know it! They have to let you in!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped ahead of her. I might as well get this over with. If I was lucky, maybe they'd let me stick around long enough to see my sister get in before they damned me to hell.

"Christina Ramona Vargas," I stated.

He had a sharp intake of breath and held it for a while. He shook his head and flipped through his book. I knew it. I was damned.

He settled on a page and fingered down the page. He followed column after column before he finally stopped.

"Looks like you made it by the skin of your teeth," he said, scribbling something in the book. He stamped the bottom of the page.

I was speechless. How was this even possible?

"No fucking way. How did I manage to do that?" I said. There was something fishy going on here.

He barely looked up at me and returned to the book. He didn't seem to approve of my language. "It says here that you managed to confess your sins moments before you died."

Confess? I don't remember...oh wait. Was he talking about the threat I made to that Father Marcus person? I could hardly count that as a confession.

"You managed to die trying to save someone else. Emphasis on the try. It looks like you didn't actually succeed. Which pretty much sums up your entire life."

"Don't you try to go all Yoda on me," I said. He was pissing me off.

"Yoda?" he asked confused.

"We'll see how I 'try' when I kick your ass. What gives you the right to judge my life, you bastard? As if I would listen to some pansy douche in a dress."

"Tina..." Veni said as she pushed me past the desk and further towards the entrance of heaven.

The angel at the desk rolled his eyes and massaged his temples. "Next."

Veni approached the desk again, taking my place. "Hello Mr. Angel! I'm sorry about Tina. She can be a bit..."

The angel smiled a bit. He didn't look up to my sister. "Hello. No need to apologize. Believe me, I've had to deal with a lot worse. Name please."

"My name's Venetia Angelica Vargas!"

The angel fell out of his chair. He had a panicked look on his face. He looked from me to Veni and back again. What was with him? "No...No way...how can this...you shouldn't be..."

Veni started to tear up. Her lower lip began to quiver and a little whimper escaped.

"You made my little sister cry, you bastard! Let her in! Let her in right now! Hell, you can give her my place if you want. I wouldn't want to be here without her anyway," I yelled at him. How could this be possible. There was no possible way that I made it but my sister didn't.

I went back to my sister. I wrapped an arm around her and glared at the angel. How dare he? My sister had been looking forward to this most of her life.

"O-of course Venetia gets to enter heaven. She's...she was...pure...perfect."

His face flushed. He went back to his book and flipped a couple of pages. He looked sadly down at the pages.

"You died so young..." he said as he signed off and stamped at the bottom of the page.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get hit by a car," I said bitterly. I didn't like the way he looked at her. It was like he was too familiar with her.

Veni had stopped crying and was starting to smile again.

"Oh, good. That makes me happy. What's your name, Mr. Angel?"

"I...uh...Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said. "Both of you can pass through the gates now. Welcome to heaven. Christina...Venetia."

I started to pull along my sister but she stayed put. He had lingered too long on Veni's name.

"Grazie, Luddy!" Ludwig and I gave Veni a strange look for her sudden nickname for him. "You can call me Veni! Hey, Luddy, do you think you can show us around? Tina and I are looking for our parents. Do you know where they would be?"

"I...kinda have to work right now..."

"Oh..."

Why was Veni so disappointed? We could find them just fine on our own.

"But, my shift will be over in just a bit. I can show you around then."

Veni's face lit up. "Fantastico! Grazie, Ludwig! Tina and I can wait, can't we Tina?"

I grumbled. I really didn't want to stick around, but if Veni really wanted to stick around this place... I couldn't exactly go in without her.

* * *

Veni sat at the edge of the desk as Luddy worked. She babbled on about home and what she liked to do. Luddy listened to every word as he worked. Smiling at the appropriate times and laughing quietly to himself. Just who did he think he was?

"Do angels have lives, Luddy? I mean, were you ever alive?" she asked.

Ludwig concentrated more on his work.

"I'm sorry...was that something I'm not supposed to ask? I don't really know how these things work. Have you always been an angel?" Veni continued.

"It's alright. You can ask. No, I haven't always been an angel. I lived as a human once. It's just that I lived a while ago."

"Oh." Veni grinned. "What was it like?"

"I was born in 1920 I think. I lived in Germany my whole life."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to Europe! Mom and Dad were from Italy before they came to America. What was it like?" Veni asked eagerly.

"Beautiful. Especially in the springtime when the wildflowers would bloom on the hills after a long cold winter."

"I would have loved to paint something like that. It sounds bellisimo!"

"Very." Ludwig smiled at Veni. This was ridiculous.

"Oh yes, Europe would have been lovely in that time. Germans blowing up everything. Right between two huge wars. Tell me, Ludwig. Were you and Hitler best friends?" I interrupted their little moment.

"T-Tina!" Veni spluttered out. She looked horrified with me. She couldn't believe I had just said that.

"I was not a Nazi," Ludwig said calmly. "I was killed by Nazi soldiers in 1939 when I helped a Jewish family escape from a concentration camp. I was 19."

He took a deep breath like his past was herd for him to talk about. "It's true, lots of my friends became nazis. I could have easily become one. My family was poor from the first war and being a soldier payed well. I was highly encouraged to become one, but I decided not to. I couldn't treat another person like that ever. Instead, I decided to work three times as hard as everyone else. I decided I needed to find a way to stop them."

The smile returned to Veni's face."You must have really liked working, Luddy. Is that why you decided to work as an angel?"

Luddy smiled at her. "Never really thought of it that way, but I guess you could say that."

I rolled my eyes. This atmosphere was making me sick. Ludwig closed up his book and gathered his books. He put them in one of the drawers and got up.

"Are you ready? I can show you in now."

Veni slipped off the desk and stood beside Ludwig. She grabbed Ludwig's hand. He blushed and lead her to the gate.

He was in my spot. Veni should have been holding my hand. I knew she didn't mean anything by it, but I couldn't be sure about that Nazi bastard.

I trailed behind them like an awkward third wheel, muttering to myself.

Ludwig pushed open the gate with his free hand. Veni heard my sharp intake of breath. She reached back for my hand. I gripped onto her fingers. Could I really do this?

Ludwig gave us this moment. He stepped through ahead of us and waited patiently. Veni kissed my cheek in encouragement. I squeezed her hand as we stepped past the gates and into heaven together.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! If you like what I'm doing, please leave me a review! They really inspire me to write better and more often!**


	4. An Angel a bit too Bad

This. Was. Hell. Why did everything have to be so damn boring? I literally had nothing to do. The most "fun" thing I could think of to do was to stare up at the boring ass ceiling from the boring ass couch.

Veni and I had found our parents easily enough. It really wasn't what I expected. They were both so much younger than I remember them. Like they had a whole other life before my sister and I had come along. You could really tell that they had soul mates. It made me feel sick, and I felt so guilty about that. I know they loved me, and I loved them, but I couldn't help but feel resentful. I had "succeeded" in life, hadn't I? I had made it to heaven at least, just like them. Why was I still so unhappy?

The door opened noiselessly. The only way I could tell it had was from my sister's sweet babbling.

"Hi, Tina! I'm back!" she said cheerily.

"Obviously," I grumbled. I rolled to my side. Of course, that bastard was with her again. "Go away, potato bastard."

"Tina, can't you be nice to Luddy?" I could practically hear the pout on Veni's face. "I'm sorry, Luddy," she said to him. "Tina's been in kind of a bad mood lately."

"Seems like she's in a bad mood since you've been here. Has she even moved from that spot?"

"Fuck you!" I mumbled into the cushions.

If Veni heard me, she pretended not to notice. "Tina, we got food! Do you want some?"

We really didn't need food anymore, but it at least gave us something to do. Any food you could desire. All tasting perfectly. Too perfect. Absolutely no character. There was no such thing as a "perfect" character. Everything should have flaws. That's what made life life. Oh wait...crap. Afterlife.

I pulled out a box. It had my initial on it. Everything was so designated and fair up here. I hated it. Who are they to tell me what to do? I opened it up anyway.

Pizza. Of course they would know that's what I had been craving. I took one bite and threw it aside.

"This is crap! Fuck, what I wouldn't give for a piece of old Marco's pizza," I complained.

"Marco's pizza was always burnt, Tina," Veni said.

"Well, I liked the flavor," I tried to justify.

"We could just ask the cooks to make it like that. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to..." Ludwig started.

"You don't get it, you bastard!" I shouted. "This isn't...aaaaaargh!"

I reached for another box. I grabbed the box marked with an L without hesitation.

Veni went wide eyed. "Tina...you wouldn't..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Veni."

"Um, that's mi..."

Veni shushed Ludwig. For once since we had arrived in heaven, her attention was focused entirely on me. I was doing something so out of character. I took a gulp and opened the box.

I uncovered the hot steaming potato. The brown skin was broken open, revealing the white, hot, fluffy potato flesh.

I can't believe I was going to do this. I grabbed a fork and loaded it with the stuffing of the potato. To think I'd perform my own torture in heaven just to feel something. Without pausing, I brought the bite of potato to my mouth.

Veni audibly gasped. She tried to gage my reaction. I frowned. Crap. I pushed the box away from me in disgust. I knew this was crap. Potatoes always tasted like crap. Heaven just ruined it further by making it taste more than halfway decent.

"Well..." Ludwig said, eyeing his stolen lunch.

"Fuck you and all this fucking food! I'm never eating again!" I said.

"But Tina..." Veni started.

"If you're really that bored, you could always get a job," Ludwig suggested. He took the lunch I rejected and dug into it happily with a clean fork.

Veni clapped her hands. "Luddy, that's fantastic! You're so smart!" Ludwig turned away and blushed ever so slightly from my sister's praise. It was so fucking annoying. "Tina, you like to work, don't you?"

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard! Like to work? You'd have to be fucking crazy if you think I'm going to work when I'm dead! I did enough fucking work when I was alive! Now, leave me alone so I can FUCKING REST IN PEACE!"

I finally got off the couch and went to my bedroom. Technically we didn't have to sleep either. You could sleep, but that sense of relief you felt when you know you just slept really well was gone. You felt it all the time.

Pretty much the only good thing the bed was good for was sex. Whole lot of good that was. The only people here who did that were Mom and Dad, and I'm pretty sure they were content to do it about everywhere before we had died. I shuddered at the thought. No one wants to think of their parents having sex, even when they were young and attractive.

You know what else I don't want to think about? That my innocent little sister, Veni, was closer to having sex than I would probably ever be. Why was I still torturing myself like this? I could already tell she loved him, even if she and that bastard Ludwig hadn't figured it out yet. A God damn perfect match made in fucking heaven. What I don't understand is how it happened so fast. Even when they first met, Ludwig had gone all goo-goo eyed. He hadn't even fucking known her yet. And he took her from me just like that.

"Tina, can I come in?" Veni stood hesitantly at the entrance to my room. Without Ludwig. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not mad at you, Veni."

She grinned and bounded into the room. She jumped on the bed and laid her head down on my lap. Just like old times.

"But you don't like it here. In heaven, I mean," she said as I smoothed her long hair to cover me like a blanket.

"I'm not quite sure what I expected. But I'm here with you. That's about as much heaven as I need."

There was silence as I pet her long hair.

"Tina, if you could get another chance at life, would you do it?"

I stopped. I hesitated too long. "Even if that was possible, I couldn't ever leave you, Veni."

"But it is possible!" Veni sat up. "I was talking to Luddy! He said that if you work long and hard enough, you can earn another chance at life! You'd start back at the age you just died at, but since you were so young, youd be able to live pretty well. We'd still have practically have a whole life ahead of us!"

I shook my head. "I couldn't do this to you, Veni. You worked so hard to go visit Mom and Dad."

"And I have visited them. They were both so happy. And now I want to see you happy. To me, that is heaven. To see all my family happy. So if I have to leave to see that, I'll just live with it."

I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead. "As long as you're okay with this." For the first time in my heavenly life, I smiled genuinely for my sister. "Let's both work really hard, okay?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist. And I rubbed her back. Just like old times. Like when I comforted her. Like when the nightmare would finally go away.

* * *

I held Veni's hand as we walked to the job office. In doing so, I was reluctantly connected to Ludwig' seeing as he occupied Veni's other hand. He had become much to comfortable with that. He just accepted it as part of Veni's character.

"I put in a good recommendation for you, but you should still be a bit careful. He can be a bit.."

"I don't need your damn recommendation! I've had more than enough interviews. I know what I'm doing."

Veni squeezed my hand. She knows how many interviews I had gone to. How many of them I had been rejected from. How few of them actually decided to put up with me.

But this was different. This was heaven. They had to put me to work somewhere if that was what I wanted to do.

The guy at the desk didn't look up when we approached. Just like Ludwig when we first met him. I hated him already.

Ludwig cleared his throat. The other angel looked up and then looked me over. He frowned.

"So, you want to be an angel? I don't think I've ever employed someone with such little holy standing." He went back to his paperwork. "Credentials?"

"Well, you can just shove your credentials right up your..."

"Right here, sir," Ludwig said as he shoved his hand over my mouth. He handed the other angel more papers.

"Oh, it's you again, Ludwig. You sure have shaped up nicely. We don't have another promotion for you yet..."

"That would be too much, Roderich, sir. I am here just on behalf of Christina Ramona Vargas."

Ew, why was he touching me? My objections were muffled against his skin.

Roderich looked over the papers. "Hmm, you really weren't good at anything, were you?"

Now Veni was helping to restrain me.

"Still, it seems you were a rather diligent worker. And stubborn at that. Managed to raise an upstanding sister." He wrote something on a paper. "I believe we may have a position open for you."

Ludwig sighed and removed his hand. It no longer had a use as a gag. No words came to my mouth. Could he really have matched me of all people up with a job that quickly?

"Ooh, Mr. Angel Roderich, sir? Could I have a job, too?"

Ludwig's jaw dropped. He hadn't been expecting this. "Veni..."

"And who might you be?" Roderich asked, peering over his glasses at my sister.

"My name is Venetia Angelica Vargas. Tina's my big sister. Mia sorella."

"And your credentials?"

"I-I didn't bring any for her..." Ludwig stuttered out.

"I love to paint!" she said enthusiastically.

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "An artist? We always need more muses. The real world is so uncultured nowadays. I started off as a muse myself. For my piano, of course."

"I love pianos! You should play sometime so we could hear your beautiful playing!"

It was ridiculous how Veni could get along with anyone. This angel clearly had a stick up his ass, and he was practically dancing in the palm of her hand. Probably a waltz.

"A little concert might be doable sometime. I think I have enough information from your sister's account to have you signed on as well." He scribbled away on the paper. He handed a neat stack of papers to each of us. "Be sure you read over these before you start work tomorrow."

I flipped through the packet as we left. Just how long was this? The print was tiny. Two-sided, the tricky, overly-efficient bastard. Nobody would have time to read this. Even if they had been dead for an eternity.

"Ow, fuck!" I screamed as something fell on my head. That had actually kind of hurt, the little piece of shit.

"Sorella, you've got a halo!" Veni said enthusiastically.

You had to be fucking kidding me. I looked at my sister, and sure enough, she had a halo floating a few inches over her head. Looking like a legitimate angel.

"Why the hell did mine fall, then?" I tried to push it up, but it kept on falling.

"Halos are an indication of your holiness aptitude. The more good works you do, the higher and longer it stays up." Oh, so he was basically saying I wasn't really that much of an angel either. It was pretty ridiculous to think of me as an angel, but I didn't need him or anyone else telling me that. Not from someone with a halo that far off their head.

"Veni, why did you do that? I thought...you didn't tell me you wanted to work," he addressed my sister.

"I just thought working could be fun, Luddy! I never got to do it when I was alive. Hey, and then maybe we could see each other more since we'd both be working!"

"It doesn't quite work that way, Veni..."

I wasn't too concerned about Veni not telling Ludwig the whole truth. He'd only get in the way if he knew. More importantly, something about this whole thing bothered me. Roderich had told Veni right away what she would be doing. Not me. I had no idea what I would be doing! Great, I probably got the shit job again.

The papers crumpled under my tight grip. Tolerance. I would just have to be fucking tolerant. This hellish heaven was just temporary. I'd be able to live again.


	5. I Never Said I Was

Fuck packets. I didn't need all of those different papers. All that I needed to know was in the first fucking sentences. What the fuck?! Just who did he think I was? I'm not a people person. How the hell did he think I was supposed to keep people from making stupid ass decisions? Not once had a person ever said to me, "Oh, Christina! You have such a lovely demeanor. I just want to listen to everything you say." There was a reason I was usually kept in the back of where I worked.

I stomped through the heavenly cloud floor on my way back to his desk. He didn't even bother to look up. I slammed the packet on his desk.

"You're late. I take it you read the packet," Roderich said.

"What the hell kind of place is this? There's no way I can fucking do this shit! What the hell's wrong with you?" I said.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "You should be grateful that you got this job in the first place based on your credentials. Do you think I would have even let you have it if it weren't for Ludwig's recommendation? If it were up to me, you shouldn't have gotten into heaven in the first place. So you best hold your tongue to such foul language, especially in front of your superiors. I might not be so kind the next time."

He composed himself and went back to his papers. "It's perfectly natural for young angels to be scared. They can be quite intimidating. But I assure you, I highly doubt that they would be able to harm you."

"Pfff, why the he...heck would I be scared? I'm not scared of them, I just don't like them. Look, can't you just assign me somewhere else?" I said.

"No angel likes them," Roderich said. This statement surprised me. I would have figured someone in heaven would like people. I guess they thought people were beneath them, the snobby hypocrites. At least I didn't like people because they didn't like me first. "I won't reassign you until you get a higher holiness quota. Think of this as your trial period. Now get to work. I believe you should know your first target."

"But..."

"No buts! Despite what you may think with your constant pestering, I have my own job to do. Now shoo!"

He snapped his fingers, and I was gone. Gone from the white puffy, cloudy room. I was caught up in a room full of smoke. I coughed when I had inhaled too much. Where the hell was I? Had that angel guy really kicked me out of heaven?

I knotted my fingers in my hair. No. My halo was still there, practically plastered to my head. I was still a resident of heaven. I looked around. Through the haze, it looked like I was standing in the middle of a bar. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand someone just walked through me. Oh God, I think I was going to be sick. Ugh, it just felt so wrong.

I carefully avoided the people as I made my way to an empty corner. Right next to a couple making out. So far, hated this job. This was one aspect of the world I'd rather not come back to. What now? I was supposed to find this person and convince him not to sell his soul to the devil or something? I scanned the crowd. How was I even supposed to find him?

I looked at the faces. Only one of them stood out, but not for the right reasons. I don't think I could have ever dreamed up a face that hot. He was staring right at me, but he wasn't my target. I quickly looked away, but I really didn't need to. He wasn't supposed to be able to see me.

I let my eyes roam again. He was moving closer. He was coming straight towards me. He was just smiling to himself and sauntering over to me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and just stared.

"What is your problem..." I said to myself. The man was clearly insane. Really hot, but crazy as fuck.

He smiled wider. "Well, this is new," he said. His voice was like melted dark chocolate. There was a hint of a strange accent. One that I didn't really recognize. He moved even closer. His arm reached out and placed his hand on the wall. I was cornered. "So, you can see me. Does that mean you've been a bad girl? Una mala chica?" he whispered sensually in my ear.

I glared at him. "Oh. Fuck. No. Don't you pull that shit with me. Just what sort of freak are you?"

"Demon," he said. He smiled devilishly.

That's when I noticed the little red horns sticking up out of his tousled brown hair. A cord-like tail whipped out to the side for emphasis.

"No way..." Demons actually existed?

"Sí, bella señorita." He whipped his head around. "Lo siento, but I've got something to do really quick. Wait for me, por favor?"

He winked at me and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I choked on the fumes. It smelled like sulfur.

That's when I saw him. My actual target this time. I also saw him. The demon guy, whispering insistently in his ear.

"Shit," I muttered. I ran over to my target.

I could hear bits and pieces of what the demon was saying. "...beautiful, no?...love...one night...not so bad..."

The guy was nodding his head. The demon was actually convincing him into the one-night-stand. Fuck, I couldn't mess this up on the very first day.

Just as my target began to step away, I grabbed his shoulder and whispered into the other ear. "AIDs."

Both the guy and the hot demon turned to look at me incredulously. I pointed to the woman he was planning to sleep with. "AIDs." I repeated. It was lie. She really didn't have AIDs, but I had to think of something to keep him from committing adultery.

I pointed to each girl in the bar one by one, so he wouldn't come up with another stupid idea. "HIV, lesbian, bad rash, crazy stalker, husband with a history of killing people, rabies, and a dude. Pick your poison, Phil."

His face fell as he realized that his options weren't at all desirable.

"Go home to your wife. It's this sort of shit got you in the doghouse in the first place. Maybe if you apologize enough, you can sleep with her tonight. Don't fuck this up again."

Phil looked from his drink to his drink to his pocket. He sighed and reached his hand in to retrieve his hidden wedding ring. He slipped it back on his ring finger and set down his glass. He payed for his drinks and left the bar.

I could feel my halo rise a tiny bit from my head. I pumped my arms in the air. I had actually did it! I did twirled around in a little victory dance. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought. I'd get my life back in no time!

As I spun around, I noticed the demon was still there. He looked amused.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said, a bit embarrassed, not that I'd let him see. Didn't he have something better to do?

"You're an angel?" he said incredulously.

"No, I just like to wear a halo and white, you demon bastard," I said sarcastically

"I didn't know angels could cuss. Or lie for that matter. I should have noticed earlier. Lo siento." He looked at me, fascinated.

"I never said I was a very good angel. Now, go to hell or whatever the fuck you demons do."

He just smiled at me. "You're cute! I think I'm going to like you!"

I could feel my face growing hot. He smiled wider, his white teeth gleaming. "F-fuck you!"

I stomped away. Then, I realized I really had no place to go. Damn it, how was I supposed to get back to heaven?

"You must be pretty new at this," the demon said, watching me pace back and forth. "Do you need help?"

"I'm pretty sure I know enough to not trust anything a demon says," I said, afraid that if I looked up, I would just get embarrassed again.

"I never said I was a very bad demon. You can trust me, mi ángel."

I stopped and stood across from him with my arms crossed. I didn't really see what choice I had.

"Fine. H-how do I get back, you bastard?" I asked. I can't believe I was actually planning to take advice from someone like him.

"I might have seen an angel do that. I might even tell you what they did if you ask me nicely," he insinuated.

Of course there would be a catch. Why did he have to tease me? And why did he have to look so damn sexy doing it? "Please?" I muttered softly. "You bastard," I said even softer.

"You can do better than that. Say...'Bésame por favor.'"

"Bésame por favor?" I repeated, not quite sure what the words meant. Por favor meant please, I think, so what the hell did bésame mean?

He grinned and leaned closer to me. I hadn't noticed how green his eyes were. They were like dark emeralds. He kissed the hair above my ear and whispered, "Gracias por el beso. Just snap, mi amor."


	6. The Demon Trio

And, let me tell you, she snapped.

Her hair had been soft against my lips. I had only meant to tease her a bit. At least, that's what I told myself. Kissing the hair should have been alright. Not really something to freak out over. I had done a whole lot worse to others. I wanted to do a whole lot worse to her, but I didn't. I couldn't. I wanted to keep this one around. She wasn't like any girl I had ever seen. Angel or human or demon.

As I pulled back, I expected her to snap back to heaven quickly like all the other pretty angels I had teased. Then again, I should have expected she wouldn't react like a typical pretty angel. She was much more than that.

She wasn't exactly your typical definition of pretty, but there was something about her that made her contend for my number one spot, though she would usually rank 20 or 23. Her hair was much too short for a woman's. It barely made it past her jaw bone. It was like a man's cut, but on her, it looked strangely feminine. At first glance, you would think she was just another ordinary brunette, but if you looked carefully, her hair shimmered a dark red in the light. Her eyes were like golden treasure in the shadows. The colors swirled, making me disoriented and lost whenever I looked into them. And her smile...well, it wasn't exactly a smile. A pout or scowl, perhaps. It was still beautiful, all the same. Her lips laced her mouth the color of sangria. Her lips parted slightly to breathe, and that's when I felt it.

She had brought her arm back and whipped it forward faster than a blink. I felt the sting as the soft palm of her hand slapped against my face. It really hurt, she must have really put a lot of force behind it, but that feeling was far out weighed by my sense of astonishment.

She had actually touched me. Wasn't one of the cardinal rules of angels not to touch a demon? It didn't look like I had burned her. She shook her hand to the side, but I think that had been more from the impact. Her face started to flame red from the bottom up.

"D-don't you fucking touch me, y-you demon bastard!"

She looked at her hand and back to me and back to her hand. Maybe she actually did feel something, but she wasn't exactly screaming in pain. She held her hand slightly out in front of her. She took her other hand and tried to snap her fingers together. It was actually kind of funny. She was obviously not left handed, but she refused to use the hand she had just slapped me with. Her fingers slid uselessly past each other.

"Sh-shit!" she muttered. Her face was getting even redder. She almost looked like a tomato. I couldn't help but let a chuckle or two out. Finally, she was able to snap and disappear back to heaven.

She was so unbelievable, I had a hard time convincing myself that I hadn't just made her up. I focused on the feeling that still lingered on my face. After the initial sting, came a serene coolness. Like on a hot lazy day and you take a dip into the cool ocean. I don't think I had felt anything like that since...well since I was alive. Maybe not even then. The cool was a comfort I could never be able to afford. Especially not now. Not like this.

"Schieße..." I heard someone mutter not too far from me.

"It's useless, mi amigo. You're not going to be able to drink that beer," I said to Gilbert.

To think I'd have to call a demon like him my friend. Don't get me wrong, he's a horrible person. There was definitely a reason he got sent to hell, but he wasn't a bad as he made himself out to be.

"Verdammt, I was so close this time, too." Gilbert tried again and again, but his hand still slipped thought the handle of the mug. The person who the beer was intended for picked up his alcohol and chugged it down.

"Ugh, I'm so thirsty!" Gilbert complained. His red eyes flicked towards me. "Can we leave? Did ya bag the guy?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Angels got him."

Gilbert squinted. "Really? Those pussies usually piss their pants when they see you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "New girl."

"They're all new girls. Maybe you're just losing your touch. Not as evil as you once were or something."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said as I joined him near the bar.

"I don't know why you want to be human again so badly. They're fat and disgusting and gross..." A human walked through Gilbert on their way to the bar. Gilbert gagged a bit at the unpleasant feeling. "And you'll just die again, eventually," he continued once he had recovered from making a dramatic show of his disgust. "Do you want to die again?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." Gilbert was one of the few people...the only demon who knew about the cross around my neck, but that was just how he found me.

"Yeah, yeah, and what are you going to do if you just end up right back in hell again, huh?"

I had no response. Gilbert was a true demon. He didn't really understand the concept of hope and faith.

"So, what was she like? Blonde and blue eyed as usual?" Gilbert changed the subject. He knew that we'd be at an impasse.

"No. She's got short brown hair and dark gold eyes. So pretty... And she has this adorable little scowl..."

"Dude, calm down. You are like way too happy right now. It's blinding." He held up his hand to shield his eyes from my face. "Wait...that sort of sounds familiar. Does she curse a lot and have this cute little sister?"

Little sister? "I'm not sure about the sister, but she does have a bit of a mouth."

"Are you sure she was an angel?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. She had a halo and everything. Snapped back to heaven like the rest."

"Cuz I'm pretty sure I ran into her like a few days ago. Like in real life. Francis and I were just having some fun possessing come construction workers, and she just told us off. She was crazy, man. Scarier than any demon I know. Well, except maybe one... She must be pretty fresh."

I nodded. "That pretty much sounds like her. She's not like anyone I know. She's just so amazing and cute and adorable. She didn't even know how to get back to heaven."

"Cute and adorable aren't exactly the words I would use. More like buzzkill bitch."

"Oy!"

"Oh, keep your pants on! You're just like Francis. You'll fall for anything with boobs and a set of legs."

"Maybe before. When I was human. And I'm pretty sure Francis would settle for much less."

"But it's kind of strange, you know? I could have sworn she'd go to hell. It's not like she exactly had a clean track record. That's what you should be trying to do! You should find the guy who decides who goes where and kick his ass because he's obviously doing a horrible job."

"I don't know. I really don't think she was meant for hell." I didn't think she could handle it. No, I didn't want her to have to handle it. No soul like that should ever have to endure this pain.

"Bon soir, mes cheris."

The smell of sulfur filled the room as Francis fazed in too close to us. He kissed both of us once on our cheeks. His facial hair tickled.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Gilbert exclaimed as he rubbed his away.

"My darling, I've missed you so much!" His tail trailed up and down my leg. He weaved his fingers in his hair as he pushed it back. "It's just not the same seducing all those women without you."

"I just needed a change of pace." I tended to change jobs every few decades. I didn't want to be desensitized to the souls I doomed to hell. It was a sort of curse I chose to bear.

"You might have a little competition, Francis. Toni's got his eye on a little angel!" Gilbert said in a mocking voice.

Francis raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Aiming high, are we?"

"The utmost high," Gilbert joked.

"Well, what's she like? Is she sexy?" Francis asked.

"She's that one chick from the other day. Remember at the construction site? The older sister."

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon honhon." Francis went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "H-have fun with that one! You sure know how to pick them, Toni."

"Well, you both can just shut up. It's not like I can do anything about it," I said.

"Oui, c'est tres tragique. Mais, I know you'll find a way around it somehow." Francis winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilty hope. She had touched me, and we had both been fine as far as I could tell...maybe... No. I couldn't. I couldn't let myself. She deserved much better than a demon like me. But maybe as I long as I didn't let it get too serious...

Another cloud of smoke and burning sulfur appeared around us followed by a sigh.

"Why does it always have to be you three losers?"

"I don't know, Lizzie. How are we so irresistible to you? I personally think it's my downright awesome sexiness that has you begging for mor..."

She quickly cut off Gilbert's narcissistic rambling with a swift kick between his legs. Elizaveta was one demoness you did not want to mess with. She had even Francis and I cringing from the impact.

"You guys just don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you?" She pushed one of long stray brown hairs back behind her hair.

Elizaveta was pretty much the closest thing we had to a boss besides Lucifer himself. She was constantly delivering his messages and keeping us in line. She was actually saving us from a whole lot of trouble we would probably be getting in. Not that we'd ever let her know that.

"Francis, if you skip out in the middle of work again, your hide is going to be busted down to sentry again."

"Ah, oui, mademoiselle." He took her hand and kissed it but disappeared before she could slap him. She waved the smoke away from her face.

"Antonio, Lucifer wants to see you right away."

I nodded. "Si." I had been expecting this. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"And Gilbert, I swear, if you don't stay away from me, the deepest pits of hell I'll feel like a fucking cloud in comparison."

"Ooh, sounds kinky." He wrapped her tail around his wrist and pulled her close to him. He squeezed his arms around her waist.

She punched him in the face. I'm pretty sure she broke his nose from the way he released her and immediately brought his hands to his face.

"Damn it, Gilbert! I will not hesitate bring you back to life just so I can kill you again!" She quickly backed away from him.

"I don't know," Gilbert said as he set his nose back in place. It always surprised me to see how fast demons heal. "It's pretty hard to top stabbing me 57 times in the chest. It was pretty painful. It's no wonder you got sent to hell despite your goodie two-shoes, brown nosing coverup."

"I was justified! You're the one who killed my one true love! I'm never going to forgive you."

"I did that pianoforte whatever guy a favor! No one would want a creepy girl like you stalking him. Man, he was surrounded by so many horny women, no wonder I thought I was in a brothel. And he was the biggest pussy there! The leader of the whores!"

She smacked a frying pan across Gilbert's face. It looked like it was still hot from hell's fire. He was out cold.

She glared at me. "What the hell are you still doing here? Lord Lucifer's waiting. You don't want to make this worse than its already going to be."

"Si," I repeated. I really don't know why Gilbert kept on setting himself up like this. He was just going to get demoted further. It's a good thing he always seemed to pull through in the end. He seemed to have a rather unhealthy set of endurance that let him have absolutely no sense of self-preservation. I'd have to keep that in mind. Who knows what sort of torture was planned out for me.

**AN: *blinks at the new and glorious light* So this is what free time feels like. I've missed you my dear friend. Sorry this took so much longer than usual. My past week has been super busy, but I'll try to get back on track ASAP. I hope you enjoyed this installment!**


	7. Shadow of Warmth

When I got back to heaven, I was in front of Roderich's desk. I was still mostly in shock from what happened.

"Back so soon?" he asked, still not looking up from his papers.

I could feel that my face was still red. I pressed my fingers into my warm cheek. "Stupid, cocky, stupid..." I muttered, not able to get anything comprehensible out. I weaved my hand into my hair and clenched. I quickly tore my fingers free when I realized that was where...where he...where he had the nerve to...

"There's no reason to get so angry. Just keep going out there until you can save at least one soul. It might take a while, but you'll just have to stick with it. Most angels don't save the soul on the first attempt. It's really no surprise that you couldn't save him. Some of those demons can be pretty experienced."

He had misinterpreted me. I could feel my frustration curbing towards him. He still didn't think I could do anything right. After all this afterlife shit I have to put up with.

"For your information, I did save that soul." I was satisfied to see Roderich's face look up at me with surprise. Ha! Take that you uppity bastard. "Looks like little Miss Good for Nothing just proved you wrong."

His eyes shifted and narrowed on me. He probably hadn't liked the way I addressed him, but he couldn't do a thing about it. That was his own damn problem. "Is there something wrong with your hand?" he asked. His face was focused on the appendage hovering in front of me.

I hadn't realized I was still holding my right hand out in front of me. It didn't hurt, but there was definitely something...strange. Like it was radioactive or something.

"N-no! Mind your own business! I...I just felt like holding it out, that's all."

My eyes flicked to his desk. I could easily find my discarded packet. They were the only papers on his desk that were wrinkled and crumbled. I snatched it up, still only using my left hand.

"Looks like I've finished all of my soul requirements for today. Going to have to cut your judging me off a bit short. I'm blowing this joint."

I waved the packet above my head as I headed back to my place. I had to figure out just what exactly was going on. Ideally before everything went crazy.

* * *

I held my hand out above me. I clenched my hand and then spread my fingers out as far as I could possibly make them. I could still feel a shadow from before. That irresistibly warm sensation. When I had slapped him, I actually felt something. Something more intense and real than anything else.

The closest thing I could think of was when I was living. When it was winter time, I remember being so cold and hungry. I'd go to work and sneak a bit of the pasta from the kitchen while Grandpa Rome wasn't looking. I could imagine the feeling as the hot steaming delicious food slid down my throat settled in my stomach. It was that warm, forbidden temptation that kept me thinking about him. I would close my eyes and see that demon's green eyes and brown curly hair. His smile and the way he twitched his tail.

Damn it! I dug my nails into my palm. I pounded my fist in the soft cloud white cushions of the couch. Stupid demon bastard! That must be some sort of evil straight from hell!

Sure to use my right hand, I grabbed the packet I had left on the heavenly coffee table. I could use my right hand if I wanted to. Just because I touched him with this hand doesn't make it any more special than the other. In fact, I should use it more to get his stupid demon idiot germs off me.

I held the packet above my head as I tried to skim. Of course. Right on the second page it explains the snapping thing. Just think and snap. So that demon bastard had been honest after all. You would think that a demon would lie through his teeth...

Stop. Just stop. I just needed to find a way to beat this guy. I flipped a few more pages until I saw a rendering of a demon. They got the horns and tail correct. I don't quite remember his teeth being quite that pointy. Or his face being that ugly.

Let's see...demons are bad. They lie. They deceive. They lead souls to the wrong path for corrupt and evil reasons. Yet, most will not try to harm angels. They are unable to because if they physically touch an angel they will freeze in a quick, sudden burning sensation. Likewise, angels shouldn't touch demons due to the fact that the burning feeling is mutual. The only difference would be the burning would come with a scorching hellfire and was, in fact, hot and not cold.

"Well this is bullshit," I said out loud. Pretty much everything they had said was completely and utterly wrong, and I had only met a demon once. I had lied and deceived more than he had. And his reasoning? If beauty and love are considered corrupt, then heaven is a seriously disturbed place. Way to be hypocritical, heaven. I'd much rather go to hell.

And he seemed to have no problem touching me. His lips didn't fall off from frostbite. Likewise my hand wasn't exactly charred to bits. It was warm, but I wouldn't exactly call that hellfire. Not some sort of twisted torture punishment. Far from it, really.

"Damn bastard!" Why did simply everything have to be a giant bastard? Why have rules when he doesn't he follow them? I just wanted to touch him again and prove everything wrong. Just throw everything into more chaos.

"Hello to you, too, Christina."

I turned my head to see Ludwig come in. "Fucking perfect." Could my day possibly get any better?

"Is Veni back yet?" he sighed.

"No. Keep it in your pants, you horny bastard."

Ludwig's face slowly gained color. It looked like he tried so hard to hold it back. "I...I wasn't trying to... I was just wondering. Since you were back already, I thought she might, too."

God, he really did love her. The bastard. "That was a joke, potato bastard. Because if you ever touched my sister, I'd find a way to kill you a hundred times. Your soul would be so mutilated, heaven would mistake you as some monster from hell." I looked disinterested back up to the ceiling. "They let me off early for good behavior."

"I'm back!" a sweet voice called out.

Veni's bright face became visible from the doorway. Her long hair was braided back and around her head. I swear, she was the only thing that made this place livable. As she bounded in, Ludwig's face became significantly more relaxed. His face went back to normal. He even smiled a little.

Veni came towards my couch. She stood by the end at my head. Her face was upside down as she smiled at me. Her halo was practically flying off her head. "I'm home, Tina!"  
She leaned down and kissed me upside down. Not too much different from the way I greeted her when I came back from work back in the world.

"Welcome back," I said.

She then darted over to where Ludwig was standing. She grabbed his hands.  
"I'm home, Luddy!" she said enthusiastically.

"Welcome b–" Ludwig started. He didn't get to finish because Veni stood on her tiptoes, pulled him down, and kissed him.

I fell off the couch and managed to hit my head on the coffee table. Ludwig looked just as shocked as me. His eyes went wide, and the color returned bright to his face. Veni broke away grinning. The kiss lasted infinitely longer than it should have. It should have never happened in the first place.

"I...I..." Ludwig took his hands from Veni's. "I've got to go," he said brusquely.

Veni kept grinning all the while. "Okay! See you later, Luddy!"

Ludwig practically ran out of there. Yeah, he better run before I got my hands on him.  
"I wonder where Luddy went," Veni said.

"Diarrhea. He ate too many of those shitty potatoes," I said. I got back up and on my couch, sitting instead of laying down. "I told him not to do it."

"Oh. I didn't know we could do that here...I hope he's okay..."

God, she really did love that potato bastard. "Never mind that. Why did you kiss him, Veni?"

"You always kiss me when you come home. I like it when you do that. I thought you guys might like it, too." Her smile fell a bit. "Did you not like it?"

"No, no, the kiss was fine." Her smile reappeared in full blast. "There's nothing wrong with kissing your familia. But, Veni, Ludwig isn't exactly family."

"I know. It just felt right, you know? He's been so nice to us since we've come to heaven." Veni's face lit up, and she smiled a bit brighter.

"Did you kiss him like you kiss familia?" I asked, trying to convince myself that this wasn't anything special. That absolutely nothing had changed.

"There are different ways to kiss people?" Veni asked, confusion on her face.

Crap, I was definitely not getting into that tonight. I didn't ever want to get into that with my baby sister. "What I mean to say is, when you kissed Ludwig, did it...feel any different from when you kiss me? Or Mom and Dad?"

She thought for a minute, trying to pinpoint the exact feelings. She smiled again, her eyes shining bright at me. "Yep! It did! When I kissed Luddy, it felt really really REALLY warm. I liked it a lot! It was like a warm plate of pasta. So nice...It almost makes me hungry."

Well, that was one hell of a bad sign.


	8. Unstoppable Raindrops

You know, it really is the oddest thing to stand outside in the rain when you're dead. The drops just fall right through you, but you still have that horrible wet feeling all over your insides. Where was she? I wanted to get this thing over with and get out of this miserable place.

Oh good, she was under the overpass. Even better, she didn't have any demons around. Actually, that was probably the best part. No stupid demons to be stupid and do stupid things that nobody would fucking ever like. Not even a little.

She looked a bit like a drowned rat. A drowned skanky rat. Her heels were about four inches high. You could tell she wasn't used to them from the way the bottom of her feet appeared red and blistered. Her rain darkened denim skirt was much too short, obviously to encourage the one thing she was advertising. Still, she pulled down the fringed hem to make it seem longer in vain modesty. Her tube top only made it to the bottom or her rib cage. The damp fabric clung to every inch of her. She ran her hands over her bare, goose pimpled arms. The little hairs were raised. She pushed back a strand of dark black hair away from her face. Her thick makeup streamed down her eyes, partly because of rain and partly because of tears.

She wouldn't look up when I approached. She could only see the top of my feet.

"Nothing less than 50 dollars," she said. She flinched slightly after she said it.

"Shit, 50 bucks? You can't be a decent whore with prices like that," I said.

She looked up at me, surprised. Her eyes were wide. She must not have expected my voice to be female. Or for there to be a halo floating slightly off my head. "You're only asking for the really sleazy pervs."

"Am...am I dead?" she stammered out, not quite believing her eyes.

"You may have given up on your life, but you've still got it."

She looked genuinely disappointed. "Damn," she said quietly as she wiped under her nose.

"Oh no! Don't you pull that bullshit! Do you know how many people up there would kill just to have their life back?" I said.

She looked a bit shocked and confused.

"Wait, wait, that's wrong," I said, taking back my words. "Very few people would do that. Bunch of pacifists. The point is, if you've got a life, fucking live it already!"

"You don't understand," she said, wiping away more of her tears. "I can't do anything else. I really need the money. My little brother..."

"Oh yes, what a wonderful role model you'll be for him! He'll go to his preschool class and brag to his friends how his big sister is a prostitute. A cheap prostitute."

"Stop it! You aren't making this any easier for me!" she cried.

"You think life is supposed to be easy? Think some angel is going to swoop down and magically make all the pain go away? Never happened for me; it's not going to happen for you. So you just march right back home. Apply to every crappy job imaginable and don't you dare turn one down because you think you can't do it or it might be too hard. You push through it because Nathan needs you, Becca. He needs you more than ever. He needs to know that even if his step-daddy is mean and unkind that he has a big sister who will always be there to take care of him."

Her eyes started to well up with fresh tears. Happier tears. Tears filled with tiny traces of hope. That beautifully smeared face suddenly went panicked.

"Hey babe, need a ride? I can get you where you need to go. We're going to have a real good time."

I turned on my heels to see the SUV that had driven up behind me. His tinted window was rolled down, and he had a wad of cash flashing in his hand. "I'll make it worth your while," the driver practically sang. His sleazy smile made me want to punch him in the face if I actually could.

I looked back to Becca. Indecision was in her eyes again. The temptation was strong. Damn, I did not work this hard to have her taken away from me just like that.

"Back off, bitch! She's not for fucking sale!" I said and glared at the driver

If he hadn't seen me before, he certainly could now. The money fell from his hand bill by bill into the passenger seat. His hands flew back to the wheel, his foot slammed into the accelerator, and he sped away.

She looked guilty as I turned back her way.

"I'm sorry," she muttered out and wiped away her tears again.

"Don't sell yourself short. In fact, don't even sell yourself. Love cannot be bought, honey." Just how many cliché sayings could I say in one line?

She held out her arms and leaned towards me. Her ankle twisted as she tried to catch herself when her arms went through me, not around me.

"You really aren't real," she said, shocked.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not real. I'm the freakin' ghost of whatever-the-hell-day-it-is present. Now get out of here before I whip your scrawny ass straight into next week!"

She shuffled off back out into the rain. She ran quickly towards the city she had left behind.

That was close. Too close for comfort. I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled loudly. Just how far was I from doing that exact same thing back when I was alive? What if I hadn't had Veni to live for?

"Hola!"

The sudden voice surprised me. I turned to where the car was. Standing between the tire marks was that demon. Damn.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you again," he said. He smiled and slowly walked closer to me. Damn, he looked good. "What are you doing all the way out here?" His tail flicked up and down. "Did you come to see me?"

"Fuck no! Who'd want to see you?" I said.

"No one in particular. But, I wanted to see to see your cute angel face again, so I'm happy you're here," he said as he smiled at me. I gave him my best glare. Cute was my sister's thing, not mine.

"Bullshit."

"Honest! You are quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Why was he trying to flatter me? "You've never met my sister," I said off handedly. I wasn't used to this kind of attention.

His eyebrows raised. "Should I?" he asked.

I realized my mistake too late. I should have never have mentioned Veni. I shook my head vehemently. "No, you stay the hell away from my sister. If you come within a mile of her, I'm going to freeze your ass off."

"I think we both know you can't do that," he said in a strange, calm voice.

The atmosphere of the situation changed dramatically. We stood there in acute silence.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked holding his arms out to the side.

"What? You going to tell me?" I asked. How could the angels be so wrong? Wasn't it their job to be right and perfect?

"I don't know, but there is one way to find out." He waved his fingers, indicating for me to come closer.

I figured out what he was suggesting. I scowled. "I'm not going to hug you, you demon bastard!" I sneered.

"You sure?" He smiled and wriggled his fingers more enthusiastically. "You looked like you really could have used one back there. How about I hug you in Becca's place?"

"If I have to touch you, I'm going to do the least amount possible."

I did walk closer. Curiosity got the best of me, but I kept away at about an arms length. I extended my finger to barely touch his chest.

The response was almost immediate. I felt the same deliciously warm sensation. The longer we were touching, the more I craved it. The rest of my palm followed my finger. My fingers spread across the thin fabric of his shirt. Without my permission, my other hand went to his chest, and then my forearms came after the rest. My hands traversed up to his shoulder and curved around to his back.

But I found I wasn't alone in this involuntary, unintended sign of intimacy. The demon bastard's hands went to the top of my hips. His crossed across my lower back, catching on some of the loose fabric and pulling my body closer to his.

He was pressing me all along the length of his body, and the only thing I could do was pull myself as close as possible. I wanted to scream and cuss and push myself away. And I just hung there pathetically. It was so frustrating. I felt like crying, but I couldn't do that in front of this bastard. Why couldn't I move away? We were just embraced like that in silence, only the sound if rain to disturb the tense air.

I turned my face so that it was smushed into his chest. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," I groaned into him.

I felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed. I didn't realize he hadn't been breathing from the moment I touched him. One of his arms uncrossed and returned to my side. I could feel my body trembled as his hand lightly traced up to my shoulder. I looked back up to his face as he followed my arm to around his neck. What did he think he was doing?

His hand found my right and nearly encompassed it. His hand was large and warm. He laid his fingers out over mine, matching. Each movement he made, my finger couldn't help but follow.

I remember his face. I don't think I had ever seen that look on anyone else before. It was a look of such joy and sadness and grief. I don't know how a heart could bear it, let alone his emerald eyes. I was so entranced by his strange expression, I didn't realize what he could possibly be doing until the last moment. He drew my middle finger and thumb closer together. It was like I was going to snap. But if I snapped, that would mean I'd be back to...

* * *

Heaven. I found myself in from of Roderich's desk in a weird pose. My snapped hand was frozen straight in the air and my other arm was hooked around someone invisible. Someone who didn't exist. Not for me.

"Were you dancing?" Roderich asked incredulously. "I hardly find that professional. I suppose I'll allow if this time since you saved two more souls."

I couldn't stop the crying now. I was balling in front of the piano bastard. They were tears of frustration, frustration that I had allowed that thing to happen with the demon and me in the first place, and a strange intense unwarranted sadness that I hadn't ever wanted to leave him. That just allowed more frustration to build and the tears to become unending.

"For goodness sakes, Christina, not on the paperwork! Go home already! There's no use of you working if you can't control yourself."

He didn't have to tell me twice. If he only knew... I ran away, trying my best to suppress my sobs. The only comfort I could find was that I had inconvenienced Roderich if only a little bit. That skipped me out of trying to think of a plausible explanation.

**AN: Hello! I know you're reading this. Don't ask me how, but I do. I really love how many of you readers are favoriting and following. I would be really grateful if more of you amazingly wonderful people left reviews. Reviews are helpful and often encourage me to do a better even more spectacular job. You like how this story has gone, right? It doesn't have to be a thought out review. I am a fluent reader in gibberish as well as emoticons. All you have to do is convey your feelings by smashing your keyboard a few times and pressing submit. I will get your message and be eternally grateful. Thanks!**

**P.S. I would threaten to kill off characters, but that would technically just be introducing more in this story :P Please leave a review. Any kind will do.**


	9. Happy Dreams

There was no way I could have resisted. If anyone had needed a hug, it would have been her. She was just standing there alone under the underpass in the middle of a storm. Becca was gone, so she was free to expose her helpless loneliness. She hadn't seen me on the other side of the car. She hadn't reacted the way last time when she saved the soul. There was no happy dance. She looked as if her heart had been ripped open again. It was so sad and beautiful. I just wanted to hold her back together again. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I really wanted to. I knew if I did, we'd both be damned.

I had joked my way around it, trying to hide my desire in some trivial way to bring her back to normal. The idea of an angel and a demon embracing was ridiculous. Honest, I thought she would refuse. My silly flirting had never affected her before. And she did refuse. At first.

I had made her curious, and curiosity got the best of both of us. Just one touch. That was all we needed, but not near enough. I held my breath as she barely touched me. I felt her. I felt the cool force drawing me to her just like the first time.

She moved closer to me on her own. She didn't need any more of my encouragement. Her hands and arms went from my chest to my shoulders to my neck. The sensation broke down all of my resistance. The conviction I made not to get too close was pushed aside. I needed her. I needed her closer.

My hands went to her hips. A part of me wanted to push her away right then for her own good. That part lost badly. My hands searched and felt for her body as they traveled back around her waist. I wanted to rip away the white fabric caught in between my fingers. It took all of my control to settle for pulling her closer.

She melted into me willingly. The feeling was irresistibly wonderful, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to burn her into me. This was bigger than lust. Bigger than anything I had ever experienced. I wanted her so desperately, I didn't care if both of our souls burned into nothing. And that was extremely dangerous. Danger I was not willing to bring her into. If only my will would just get a grip.

She turned her face into my chest and muttered something soft and low. Probably to cuss me out again. She didn't want this. She had as much will in this as me. It was that knowledge that allowed me to breathe and finally move again. One of my hands settled back on her hip. At least that was one step reversed. I couldn't tell if it was me or her trembling as I felt my way up her curves. This was divine torture. Why didn't she just run? Couldn't she tell I was trying to let her go? Couldn't she tell I was trying to save her?

When my skin touched hers, it became worse. I pushed back the passionate fire that wanted me to steal her away. I wasn't going to lose control again. My hand found hers. She bent and moved with me. It was easy enough to bring her fingers together and make her snap herself away.

I let my arms fall to my sides once she was gone. The cool waves of her presence started to fade after a while, but I found one heavy feeling lingered. The closer I let her get, the more she had this affect on me. I couldn't stay there under the overpass. It still held too much of her presence.

When I phased back to hell, I was in the blood glass room. I placed my hand on the wall. My head slowly followed. I could hear the faint scratching of my horns upon the mirror. Dios mio, what was that?

I searched what was left of my memories. Centuries of existence hadn't prepared me for this. There had to be something. All of those countless women, none of them had affected me quite like that. Was it because she was an angel? Opposites attract? No, that couldn't be it. It was like our very souls were drawn to each other. It had nothing to do with what we were.

Could...could I really be in love with her? Not like those women when I was alive. Not like the lust I felt whenever those women touched me. Not like when I touched them back. Could that be why I was so conflicted? My soul wanted nothing more than to bind her to me for eternity, but my heart knew that I could never allow myself to do that to her. If I did, that would just ensure eternal damnation for us both. I needed to stay away from her. I needed to be entwined with her again. My mind was caught in the crossfire. What should I do?

"Souls still weighing you down, Toni?" I turned my head to see Francis coming my way. "It never does get any better, does it."

"No. No souls. I lost two more today. Same angel as last time."

Francis clicked his tongue. "Lucifer's not going to be very happy about that."

"Yeah, well, I've got other problems." I pushed off against the wall. "I'm in love with her."

Francis grinned. "Oh, is that all?"

"Francis, I really mean it! She's, like, becoming a part of me. The closer she gets, the more she takes away. What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"If you really do love that little angel, mon ami, it will all work itself out. You could tell her. That would probably make it work it out quicker."

"Francis, I can't..."

"Now stop being so down in the dumps. I found something I think you might like." Francis hooked his arms around mine and phased me away before I could try to object.

* * *

Gilbert was already there with us in the shadows. We looked like we were in child's room. Not exactly our typical scene. This was more for demons who created nightmares. He was staring intently at something. "What I wouldn't give for some popcorn right now..." he said without looking away.

I followed his gaze to above the sleeping child in his bed. I could see hundreds of beautiful scenes being drawn out in the child's dream. Memories of a beautiful life. Pure and happy. Memories of parks and paper boats. Memories of oceans and pasta. All painted by a single angel. A muse by the looks of it. A painter of good dreams.

"Should we really be here?" I asked. "If she sees us..."

"Don't worry. She won't notice us all the way over here. She's too focused," Francis said. He gave me a certain look. "That there is your lover's sister. Isn't she cute?"

I had to get another look. She did sort of look like my angel. Her hair was lighter and longer and tied back away from her face. She was really cute, but nothing like my angel. My angel was...

"I don't think I should stay..." I said.

"Look, the scene is changing again!" Gilbert exclaimed. With a flick of the paintbrush, the colors of the dream swirled and changed.

"Looks like she's drawing a person this time..." Francis mused. It was funny how these two demons were so entranced by the painting of this little angel.

That's when I recognized her. The dark gold eyes came to life in the dream painting. She was my angel. Her short hair curled around her face, and she smiled down at the angel painter. She was smiling. I hadn't ever seen her smile before.

"Toni, where do you think you're going?" Gilbert said.

I had to get closer. My feet moved on my own. It was just so beautiful.

The painter stopped. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. She dropped her paintbrush. Her hands were shaking from fear. She didn't even look like she could snap away.

"Wait a second, I'm not going to hurt anything," I pleaded. She needed to keep painting before the dream faded. "I just came to get a better look, honest."

She hesitated before she spoke. "Luddy says that I shouldn't trust demons."

"And you shouldn't. I'm not so bad. Your paintings are really beautiful," I said. I sat down slowly a few feet away from her. She could see I meant no harm. She picked up her paintbrush again and resumed. She relaxed slowly as she was consumed by her work.

"Who is Luddy? Is she the girl in this picture?" I had to ask. I gave her some time to get used to me.

She laughed. "Ha ha, no! Luddy is my friend. He helps my sister and me up in heaven. He's really nice. Sorella doesn't like him. Sorella doesn't like much really." She looked back to me and smiled a bit.

"Sorella is Italian for sister, isn't it? That's who you're painting, right?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Si! Do you speak Italian, Mr. Demon?"

"I picked up a bit a long time." I couldn't help but smile back to her.

"My sister helped teach me when we were kids." She finished up the last parts of her painting. She gazed at her finished work. I was consumed. It looked so much like my angel. It was like she was really there with me.

"She really is beautiful," I said.

"She doesn't ever believe me when I tell her. She has always been my best source of inspiration. It's my dream to see her happier."

I couldn't say anything. I really wanted to reach into the painting and embrace her again. But like in reality, my happy little angel was out of my reach. She didn't exist here. Not for me. How much more extraordinary would she be if I could see her smile like that? Would I even be able to let her go?

"You aren't so bad, Mr. Demon. I can tell. Just like my sister."

The angel left, but the painting lingered a bit longer. I was tethered to this child's dream.

"Toni, what the hell has gotten into you?" Gilbert said as he approached after my angel's sister left. He shook my shoulder. I couldn't look away from the fading dream. The morning was coming, and I wanted to stay with my angel until she was gone.

"Oh Gilbert, he's far from our reach now. We should just leave him alone."

It was decided. I was really in love with her. Everything else I had ever felt was nothing compared to her. They were just cruel glimpses to what real love could feel like. I wanted to make her happy and protect her. I couldn't really do that based on what I was. Based on who she was. It pretty much went against our very nature. I'm pretty sure she hated me, especially now. And just wait until she realized I had met her sister. Still, I couldn't help but want to see her again. Now more than ever. I laughed to myself a bit as the sun painted more colors in the sky through the window. Just how would she react if she knew?

**AN: Hello! I knew you guys were out there! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!**


	10. Sin of Insanity

I didn't bother to flip myself back over. There was no point really. I couldn't tell if I was still crying or not. What the hell was wrong with me? Just because I accidentally hugged some demon douche doesn't mean I have to go on shut down mode. I better get my shit together before Veni comes back. This would be way too hard to try to explain to her.

"How long are you planning to stay like that? Where is a person supposed to sit?"

"What the f-" my words were cut short as I turned too quickly. I flipped myself off the couch. I sat up immediately and still couldn't believe my eyes. That wasn't Veni or her potato bastard. Roderich sat himself down on the now empty couch.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I tried again. I sure as hell didn't invite him. I pushed myself back to an upright position.

"I came to have a little chat," he said. He had brought a teacup with him. He took a small irritating sip.

"With me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course with you. For goodness sakes, sit down already."

I resisted for as long as possible. He just sort of glared at me as I stood there awkwardly. I shifted about before I actually decided to sit down but as far away as the couch would allow.

"I thought I might share some of my experience with you. So we don't have to go through something like this again."

Something like what? Wait, he couldn't mean...

"This happened a long time. Hundreds of years before were you were born."

Oh this was going to take forever, wasn't it. Couldn't he just get straight to the point? I crossed my arms and settled further into the cushions.

* * *

"Life was a lot more conservative back then. People had secrets and kept them that way. Anything shameful was kept in the dark. That's where I found her.

"Most of my comrades would have been shocked to see me there. They would have thought the infectious darkness would have gotten me as well. It may have been chance. If my carriage hadn't been lost, this could have all been avoided, yet when I saw her, I couldn't help but do something.

"'Miss!' She had barely looked up. Her skimpy red dress was ripped at the sleeve. The hem was frayed. She looked like she had just crawled up out of the sewers. Her long brown hair was matted and stuck out in various directions. The paint on her face was smeared and uneven. As soon as her eyes met mine, they shifted quickly back to the ground.

"'With all due respect, sir, I really don't think you'd want the company of me tonight. Men like you usually don't require my services. You've all got a wife holed away somewhere. You want nothing to do with the likes of me,' she said.

"'Miss, I didn't inquire about what services you might offer. I am in need of your assistance,' I said. I remember being a bit irritated that she had assumed something of that nature from a person like me.

"She laughed at that. 'I think I could use your help more than you could use mine, mister.' She slowly got up and made her way over to the window of my carriage. 'It's going to cost you.'

"'I figured as much.' I reached into my wallet and handed her the first bill. She looked at it, checked the streets to make sure no one was watching, and stuffed the money down her worn bodice.

"'You'll want to head down the alley that way, then take a left and a right at the place with the red door. That will get you out to the main road. I would recommend you not stay out here too much longer. Pretty faces like yours usually don't last long.'

"'Wait!' She was already leaving to sit at her spot by the drain. I opened the door and paced quickly over to her. I took her wrist and she flinched. I adjusted my grip so I was holding her hand gently. It was blistered and rough. Her wrist had several dark bruises on it. 'I want you to come with me.'

"'What?' she exclaimed. 'Sir, you really don't want me to come with you!'

"'I think I can decide that for myself, thank you.' I pulled her toward me gently. She followed easy enough. 'I'm not going to force you to come with me. If you have a prior engagement this evening, I'll leave you to it.'

"She shook her head and came with me the rest of the way to the carriage. I opened the door and let her inside first. She hesitated before she stepped in. She slid herself along the seat. I followed and sat across from her.

"She didn't look at me during the ride. She ran her hands along the upholstery. 'Where are you taking me?' she asked quietly.

"'We're going to my apartment,' I said.

"She nodded as if she figured as much. She leaned forward so that her hands were on either side of my seat. She closed her eyes and lifted herself so that she was mere inches from my face and getting closer. I put my fingers to her lips. She blinked open in surprise.

"'That is not why I have engaged you this evening,' I said calmly.

"She still had the confused look on her face as we pulled up to my place. The driver opened the door for us and I stepped out first. I supported her hand as she stepped down.

"Her face was full of awe this time as she stepped into the world of light and luxury. She couldn't quite believe it. She followed a few steps behind me as I stepped through the door.

"'Welcome back, Mr. Edelstein,' one of the maids greeted me.

"'Tell the valet that I'll want to get dressed for the party immediately,' I said.

"'Very good, sir,' she nodded. 'And your guest...?'

"'Prepare something suitable for her to wear. She'll accompany me tonight.'

"The girl looked from me to the maid and back again. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on. Why this was happening her. Why I was showing her mercy.

"'Of course, sir,' the maid nodded again. She turned to my guest. 'Please come with me, Miss...?'

"'Hedervary. Elizaveta Hedervary,' she said almost in a trance.

"'Miss Hedervary,' the maid confirmed. She led the lady up the stairs to one of the empty rooms.

"When she came back down, she had made a complete transformation. The maid had done a nice job of cleaning her up. All the paint was wiped from her face. Her hair was put up, but some locks fell and curled along her face. Her dress was a forest green, just a shade darker than her eyes. She blushed prettily when she saw me waiting for her.

"'I'm sorry you had to wait so long,' she said. 'Are we going to be late?'

"'Just late enough,' I said. I held out my arm out for her. 'Come along, Miss Hedervary.'

* * *

"She enjoyed the rest of the night as if she were living in a dream. I danced with her a few times. The other men at the party danced with her to be courteous. The women chatted with her. No one knew where she came from. It didn't really matter. She came with me. That was all they needed to know.

"'Roderich!' One of my old colleagues came up to me. I shook his hand firmly. 'Congratulations! I heard that the King is your new patron.'

"'Yes, that has been decided quite recently,' I allowed.

"'You must be enthralled! Think of the concerts! The orchestras! The fame, the glory! Everything you could have ever wanted!'

"'It's never been about that. I've always done this for the music.'

"'Ah, of course, of course! Would you care to honor us?'

"'Oh yes, please Rodderich!' His wife came to join him. 'I would so enjoy to hear one of your sonatas again!' she enthused.

"I bowed my head to her. 'If my lady insists.'

"I found their pianoforte in their sitting room. Very few people could afford one of these newly constructed instruments.

"'A very good investment if we are to keep entertaining esteemed guests such as yourself,' my friend said.

"Quite a crowd had followed us, laughing loudly from the sophisticated drinks. I saw Miss Elizaveta's eyes on me as I made my way to the pianoforte. After that, the world was gone. I had thoroughly escaped from the passage of my music. When I was done, there was thunderous applause. I tears in Elizaveta's eyes. I smiled and she clapped more enthusiastically.

* * *

"'Really my dear, it isn't becoming for beautiful women to cry.'

"'I'm sorry. No one has ever shown me such kindness.' She wiped the droplets from under her eyes. 'Do I really have to go? I don't want to leave.'

"I opened the door of the carriage from the inside. She sobbed a bit harder. I took her hand and kissed it. The crying slowly came to a stop. 'Perhaps, we'll meet again, Miss Elizaveta. Perhaps when our world's are a bit closer together.'

"She nodded. 'I understand.' She stepped down onto the street where I had first come across her. 'I will try. We will meet again, Mr. Edelstein. I know it.'

"I nodded my head to her as we drove away. I had thought that would be the end of it.

* * *

"That night was the last concert of my tour. The hall had been sold out for months now. There was a knock at my room backstage. I adjusted my cravat one last time. 'Come in!' I called out.

"The door opened just a crack. A familiar pair of green eyes peered over to me.  
"'Elizaveta?'

"She smiled and entered all the way. 'Mr Edelstein, I was afraid you wouldn't remember!'

"'I never forget the people I meet. What are you doing here?'

"'I worked very hard, Mr. Edelstein. I saved up for months to be able to afford to come here.'

"Her face flushed. 'I didn't work like that! I don't...do that anymore. I have never let another man get away with touching me like that since I met you.' I remember thinking that sounded a bit ominous. Her face ha gotten a bit darker at that moment. 'I work as a bar maid. Over on the other side of town.'

"'The other side of town?' I squinted my eyes. 'Isn't that a bit dangerous?' There had been a string of murders lately. A psychopath who cuts off the fingers of his victims.

"I went to my drawer and found my wallet. 'I'll pay for a taxi so you can ride home safely.'

"'Oh really, Mr. Edelstein, that won't be necessary...'

"'My money's gone,' I found as I flipped through the folds.

"'What!' Elizaveta said with concern. 'How much was taken?'

"'Not much. Just 57 kreuzer.'

"'57 kreuzer!' she exclaimed. I forgot that would have seemed like a small fortune to her.

"'It won't be much trouble. The concert will still continue as scheduled.' I folded up my wallet and put it back in the drawer.

"'I swear, Mr Edelstein. I'll bring justice.' Elizaveta cracked her knuckles. A viscous look was on her face.

"'Elizaveta!' I exclaimed. She looked up in surprise. 'That is a horrible habit for a lady!'

"I took her hands in mine. 'It's best to just let these things go, Miss Hedevary. I'll be performing soon, so you should probably go find your seat.'

"'But...' she started. I gave her a look, and she nodded in submission. I was left to prepare for the beautiful music I was about to make.

* * *

"'Hey there, bitches!'

"My aria was interrupted by an obnoxious voice. The sound still haunts me. The room was filled with gasps and I was forced to stop playing.

"'Any of you whores want to come home with the awesome me? Kesesesese!'

"The concert hall was filled with loud mutterings. This was a disaster. How dare that man barge in on my concert?

"'No volunteers?' Some of the men were closing in on him. 'Alright then!' He pulled out a gun and shot in the air. 'How about now?'

The room was filled with screams. Even from the stage, I could see his twisted smile. His red eyes gleaming. 'Now that's more like it! Keep on screaming, ladies!'

"'Gilbert, you son of a bitch!' Elizaveta got up from her seat and went towards the white haired man.

"'Lizzy! I thought I heard your voice! Finally change your mind? Are you going to be the first volunteer for this evening?

"'Why do you have to ruin absolutely everything? You know how long I've been looking forward to this!'

"'Oh yes, the one man Lizzy's holding her cookies for. Can't get them cheap anymore!'

"She slapped him. Gilbert only smiled wider. 'You going to cut my fingers off now? I didn't technically touch you like all those other sleaze balls. Maybe I should. Just once...'

"He reached for her, and she pulled out a knife from her skirt. 'Oh, I'll cut off yours for free. Then you can just go ahead and kill yourself!'

"His eyes went wide. 'You thought I didn't notice?' Elizaveta continued. 'That everyman who touched me at the bar ended up dead? A bit too convenient if you ask me. I knew it could have only been you, Gilbert Beilschmidt.'

"He raised his hands in the air. 'You caught me! Yeah, I killed them. You know why I did, too. Couldn't stand anyone besides me touching you.'

"'Gilbert, you're deranged!'

"'You think you love him?' Gilbert continued. 'Just because he helped you out that one time?'

"'Gilbert, you don't understand...'

"'You've obsessed over him for months. You've stalked him and learned everything you could. It's really creepy. Why would he want a freak like you?'

"Her hand started shaking. 'Lucky for you, I like it freaky,' Gilbert continued. 'Always have. I've loved you for years. Since we were kids growing up together.'

"'You know nothing about Mr. Roderich! He thinks I'm beautiful! Despite what I've done!' she screamed.

"'I know he touched you,' he turned his gun toward me. 'And that he used to have 57 marks in his wallet. Pretty disappointing for a celebrity. I could have gotten more bullets. And really, would he think you were so beautiful if he knew everything? Not like me. He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't love you like I do.'

"I could have ran. I could have escaped the stage, but I have never left a piece unfinished. I wasn't going to start.

"Gilbert, I swear if you...' Elizaveta warned.

"'Any last words, piano whatever guy?' Gilbert addressed me.

"'Are you quite finished? I have music to perform.'

* * *

"And those were the last words I ever said."

I was stunned. I had just exaggerated when I expected that to last forever.

"Do you know why I shared that with you?" Roderich said.

"No clue," I said quickly.

Roderich sighed. "You met one today, am I correct? A prostitute."

I nodded. It was close enough. technically, I had stopped her from becoming one. I still really couldn't see where he was going with this.

"Fundamentally, they're no different from you or me. They have their reasons for the sins they commit just like we have. We shouldn't be afraid to guide them to the light like everyone else before it's too late. In my life, she may have been to far gone, but i believe you have a real chance of helping them. It'll be tough. I don't want to see anymore tears from you regarding them, understood?"

I nodded. Anything to get him out of here faster. He was being strangely sympathetic, and I didn't like that.

"Good. I expect you to be fully prepared for work tomorrow." He got up and went towards the door. He almost ran into Ludwig as he was leaving.

"Ludwig," the piano bastard nodded in greeting.

"Roderich," the potato bastard nodded back. He looked a bit surprised. Ludwig turned towards me once the boss angel left.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know. He just came barging in here bragging about some insane prostitute he hooked up with," I said and laid back down on the couch. He thought I was crying because I had to deal with a whore. He'd probably explode if he knew I had touched a demon. He'd throw me into the pits of hell himself.

"Tina! Luddy I'm home!" Veni rushed in and excitedly greeted both of us with a kiss. Ludwig blushed furiously but didn't go running out this time, though he did look a bit woozy. "You'll never guess what happened at work!"

"What? Did you paint the biggest plate of pasta you ever saw?" I asked in teasing.

"No...well, yes, but that wasn't what I was talking about!" She bounced onto the balls of her feet. "I met a demon, a real demon!"

"What?" both Luddy and I roared.

I scrambled off the couch. Luddy got to her first because she hadn't really left his side. He grabbed her shoulders and searched her face.

"He didn't touch you, did he?" he asked, concern written all over his face. It made me want to barf.

Veni shook more head, and I tore her away into my embrace.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that demon bastard!" I muttered angrily as I kissed my sister's head. I had to keep reminding myself that she was here and safe. They hadn't taken her away from me.

Veni laughed. "He wasn't all that bad. He was actually pretty nice! And cute!"

"Demons can't be nice," Ludwig muttered. He almost seemed as surly as me. "Or cute," I barely heard him say. "He must have been tricking you. You can't trust anything he says, Veni."

I was getting a rotten feeling in my stomach. It would be my sister to call a demon nice and cute. It wasn't necessarily him, but that demon bastard was the only one that came to mind. I warned him if he went anywhere near my sister I would...

"He liked to watch me paint. He said the dreams were really pretty." Veni smiled up at me. "He liked you the best. He thought you were really beautiful, sorella!"

I hugged her tighter against my chest. Veni wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the pit in my stomach twisting and toiling in rage. I wouldn't let him get away with this. "I swear, if I see him, I'm going to kill that demon bastard."

**AN: Here it is! The backstory! Some of you were wondering what had happened. This is it! How they all know each other! I hope you enjoyed! Oh! And I have a poll! You should vote for the story I'm about to write. So far PruCan is winning. What do you have to say about that?**


	11. Tomatina Angel

I smashed myself flat against one of the walls lining the road. There were so many people in the streets, and I really didn't want any of them to walk through me again. I hated when they walked right through me as if I didn't exist. I mean, I didn't, but that doesn't mean they should treat me that way. I was the one here to save their sorry souls.

I honestly didn't expect this many people to be here. It was just a farmer's market. I didn't know fresh food could be this popular. People were screaming and haggling, searching for the best deal. This would probably be the best place to start some delicious chaos.

No. I didn't want to think about him. If he knew what was best for him, he'd stay as far away from me as possible from me. God, if I saw him here, I don't think I'd be able to control myself. I swear I'd...

Don't think about him. The sooner I got out of here the better. The least chance there was that I would see that stupid demon bastard. My target this time was working one of the produce stands. He was a middle aged man whose brown hair was starting to thin prematurely from stress. He was shaking acutely behind his stand.

People stayed away from him. They knew that there seemed to be something a bit off about him. That only made things worse. That stand owner's hands were sweaty as gripped the cool metal of the gun he hid under the stand of fruits and vegetables.

I made my way over to his stand and stood right in front of him.

"Are you an idiot?"

He flinched and turned towards me. His shaking increased as his eyes went wide with shock. His eyes were fixed on my halo.

"You're scaring your customers." That's pretty rich coming from me. Customers and I really didn't get along, but I'm pretty sure they weren't scared of me. I just pissed them off. "I'm pretty sure you're not going to get any if you shoot them."

"I must be dreaming." He dropped the gun and used his hands to wipe and rub at his eyes. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Well, ya better believe it, you lunatic."

I looked over his stand. It didn't look like there was anything wrong with his food. Most of the tomatoes looked mouthwatering. They weren't all perfect, but that just made the good ones look that much better.

"Are you an angel?" he asked, still bewildered.

"Yep." I couldn't help but look at the tomatoes. I really wanted one.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean...I don't want to...it's just it's been really hard. No one buys my produce anymore. I see these people pass by, and not one of them stops. It's like I don't exist. It just makes me so mad..." He started shaking again. "Don't make me go to hell. I don't deserve to die"

"Dude, calm down. I'm not going to kill you." I really don't think I could. "No guarantees if you massacre this place like you were planning, though."

I hopped to the front of the stand. I was curious. Not one person had come to the stand while I was here. Everywhere else was exceedingly busy. I checked the sign.

"Tell you what, we can forget about this whole thing," I said.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you so..."

"But there's a couple of things you've got to do first."

"Wh-what?" He seemed confused by my proposition. "Anything! I'll do anything!"

"One, you should probably change your sign. I can understand why no one would want to buy your tomatoes when you call them vagetables. Seriously dude, get some spellcheck."

His face went slightly pink as he shuffled to take his sign down.

"Second, you might consider lowering your price. You competitors have way better prices than you."

He nodded, and his eyebrows furrowed as he was marking up his sign. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah, give me some of the tomatoes." I really didn't know what else to say.

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that. It didn't look like he wanted to.

"Are you listening to me? Give me some damn tomatoes already! The power of Christ compels you, or something like that."

The stand owner scrambled to his feet as he reached into his produce and got me the best looking tomatoes. Cool. That actually worked. He shoved three of them into my arms.

"Well, I guess I'll just be on my way then," I said. I held the three tomatoes awkwardly in my arms. I lifted one of the redder, firmer tomatoes to my mouth. Okay, maybe I felt a little bit guilty for actually taking them. I guess I could help him a little bit more in payment for the tomatoes.

"Oy! You!"

I tapped a random lady on the shoulder. She turned towards me and nearly dropped her basket.

"Go buy some food from that guy." I indicated to my last target with my head and pointed my tomato at her. "It's the right thing to do. It's...heavenly recommended."

She nodded and made a cross across her chest. I shook my head as I walked away and took a bite of my tomato. It was great. Technically, not as good as heaven, but that only made it all the better. So tasty...

Speaking of tasty, I needed to stop thinking about that demon. I wanted to kill him so bad I could practically imagine it. I could pick him out of a crowd and just...

Holy fucking shit! As the crowd dispersed and moved, I saw him. That fucking demon was here! He couldn't see me. He was searching the stand shops. He was too late again. Serves him right, the lazy bastard.

No. He hadn't been served enough. The next thing I knew, my half eaten tomato was flying through the air. I mourned the loss of my food for about a millisecond before it went splat on the demon bastard's face.

"Dios mio!" he exclaimed rather loudly. There was only the two of us to hear it. He brought his fingers to his cheek and inspected the red flesh and juices.

Before he could figure out what was going on, I threw another tomato. I didn't have as good of aim on that one. I missed his face by an inch, and the tomato whizzed past the end of his nose. That caught his attention. He finally looked my way.

"You damn demon bastard!" I screamed. I wound up to throw my third and final tomato.

He started running toward me. I mean, he was seriously booking it. It didn't matter that there were dozens of people in between, he just ran right through them. This confused me, so I paused. Shouldn't he be running away? I was going to kill him after all. Actually, this was seriously freaking me out.

"I'm warning you! St-stay away!" I started to slowly back away. He didn't let up. He was too close to even throw tomatoes at him. He reached towards me, and I smashed the tomato square in his face.

That seemed to stop him temporarily. His green eyes that had been flaming before were now closed. His face was moving under my hand so slightly and gently. This was getting a bit too strange. What the hell was he doing?

I started to move my hand, but he grabbed it and held it there gently yet firmly. My skin was getting wet from tomato juices. Was he seriously eating the tomato I smashed against his face?

I wriggled my hand. "Let go, you demon bastard!"

He just held my hand tighter and pulled me closer. I could feel his lips, then his teeth, then his tongue graze lightly against my palm.

"Ahhhhhh! Ew, stop it!" There are no words to describe how much I was freaking out. How could he...why would anyone want to pull a stunt like that? It felt good, but so very wrong at the same time. Why the hell did that feel good, damn it?

I redoubled my wriggling efforts, and finally my hand slipped free. I wiped the remaining juices on my hand unto my white dress.

"You're an angel, mi amore. Muchas muchas muchas gracias," he said fervently. He wiped his mouth and licked the remains from his fingers.

"The fuck, demon?!" I still couldn't believe he did that.

"Sorry if I scared you. It seems like forever since I had a tomato. It tasted so good..."

"I wasn't scared, you bastard! You're the one who should be scared! I'm going to throttle you."

He chuckled a bit. "Oh, so THAT'S why you were throwing tomatoes at me. You're really cute when you overreact. Your sister is cute, but I like your cuteness much better. You're a regular fiesta, mi amore. A real tomatina."

I could feel all the color drain from my face. "Sh-shit! So, it was you! Are you trying to be funny? Veni told you my name, didn't she?" Why oh why would she do that?

"Veni? Is that your sister's name? No, she didn't tell me yours," he said.

Aw damn, I slipped up. Not only did I hint my name, I revealed my sister's as well.

"I told you to stay away from her!" I tried to change the subject away from my mistake. "What made you think that that would be a good idea? I'm going to kill you."

"I'm already dead, mi corazón. I was just curious. I couldn't imagine anyone cuter than you. Still can't," he said with a smile.

"Stop calling me cute and other weird messed up foreign words," I said.

"Okay. I could call you angel or by your name. You've gotten me curious," he said with an even bigger smile.

"I'm not telling you anything," I frowned. We had come back to my name again.

"Hmm, maybe I should just call you tomatina. My tomatina angel. It's the most perfect description of you."

"I'm not your anything. And I'm certainly not a tomatina, whatever the hell that is."

"Hmm, I'll have to take you sometime. The tomatina festival is really a lot of fun," he said.

"Ha! Like I'd go anywhere with you," I said.

"You might try it sometime, Tina. I can be a pretty good date."

I was stunned by what he said. What he was suggesting. What he had guessed. My down turned lips quivered, and I could feel my face grow beat red.

The tomato bastard was positively grinning. "I guessed it, didn't I! Tina, that's so pretty! Is it short for Christina? My tomatina Tina!"

"Sh-shut up, you demon bastard!" I was pretty much shaking from frustration and anger.

"Aw, you don't have to be mad, mi corazón. I can tell you my name if it'll make you feel better. It's Antonio. You can call me Toni, and I can call you Tina."

"Why the hell would I want to know your name?" Damn, why did his name have to be sexy, too? "And stop fucking teasing me. I know your type. Well, I'm not the kind of girl to fall for you overused, cliched seduction tricks."

"Overused? Cliched?" I was satisfied as his grin started to fall.

"Yeah, you heard me, demon bastard. Like I would fall for something so unoriginal." I was feeling a bit smug then. "I can't stand anything that bland. There's no way I'd ever consider someone who wasn't a bit adventurous. Being dead for so long really hasn't done you any good."

His smile returned bigger than ever. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you!" What the? What did he just...

He swooped down and kissed the corner of my mouth, frighteningly close to my lips. I was so shocked my the sudden warm sensation, I gasped slightly. Hopefully, it wasn't loud enough for him to hear it. Who knows what kind of conclusions he'd get in his head. He sucked at the tomato juice on my face.

He winked when he pulled back. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me with him. I couldn't stop him in the slightest."I'll be looking forward to our date next time, my tomatina angel. You better be prepared for some adventure." He planted a swift kiss to my cheek and whispered, "Te amo, Tina." He let me push him off and backed up a few steps. He gave one last sly smile before he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Fucking, damn it, shit!" I screamed to no one. How could I let him do that? I could still feel the heat radiating from my face. I couldn't pace anywhere with all these people. I snapped back to heaven in the midst of my frustration.

* * *

I appeared in the middle of the living room. Veni hadn't left for work yet, so she was startled by my sudden angry appearance.

"Tina, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at her. I shouldn't have done that. I could see tears coming to her eyes.

"Veni, I'm..."

"Veni, are you here? I..." the potato bastard interrupted as he came in.

Veni really started crying then and ran over to Ludwig. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt.

Ludwig emotions ranged from utter surprise to utter disgust with me. It seemed like he could short circuit from unexpected intense affection.

"God...damn it!" I muttered. I couldn't stand to be here. I couldn't stand to be anywhere. I shut myself in my room and planned to sleep through the rest of eternity. That way I wouldn't have to feel anything.

**AN: So now you know. Don't you feel special. You've just read the chapter where the title finally comes into play. Oh, and if you didn't already know, the PruCan won the poll. It's called "Anything and Everything Awesome" if you haven't read it yet.**


	12. Give Some Time

"Veni, I...are you okay?"

I had stopped crying a while ago. Luddy and I were sitting on Tina's couch. I was sideways next to Luddy. My legs were thrown over his lap. My head rested on his chest. The way his chest moved up and down as he breathed and the way his strong arms were wrapped around me was very comforting. I felt warm and safe and protected.

I had always been a bit of a crybaby. This wasn't the first time Tina had yelled at me. It was just the first time she had yelled at me like that. That was unwarranted. I hadn't done anything silly or troubling, but she had gotten so mad. What had I done wrong?  
I nodded against Luddy's shirt and pulled myself closer to him.

"You have to go to work soon."

I didn't do anything. I didn't move. I wanted to stay there with Luddy, but I knew I couldn't. I shouldn't. I had work to do.

"I could talk to Roderich if you like. Get you a later shift..."

"Thank you, Luddy, but I think I should go paint."

It was rare that I would get feelings like this. There were so many of them swirling around in my head, trying to break free. I needed to get them out there to see for myself.  
I sat and reached up to give Luddy a kiss on the cheek. Another warmer nicer color mixed into my mind. I stayed like that for a moment, trying to savor the color and feeling. It was almost the same pink that Luddy's face was turning. I tried to focus but the color faded in the grayness.

I threw my legs over the edge of the couch and stood up. I gave Luddy a small smile before I snapped away.

* * *

The bedroom belonged to a little girl. Unicorns and pink dolls filled the room. Piles of various cute stuffed animals were piled up in the corner.

Tina would have hated this place. I wiped my eyes as I felt new tears spring up. She'd say this girl was spoiled rotten. But really, she'd just be sad that we could never have this stuff. She got me a stuffed cat once for my birthday. I carried it wherever I went. It was old and dirty and paint splattered, but I loved that cat. When I lost it, I cried for a week. Tina said that cats were stupid anyway.

With palate and paintbrush in hand, I went to work on the dream. Dark grays and blacks and blues swirled around in the skies under the direction of my paintbrush.

"Why are you so sad?"

I was startled by the sudden voice. A pair of green raised up from one of the piles of dolls.

"What?" I warbled out. I wiped under my eyes to try to catch any stray tears.

"The dream painting. It's beautiful but very sad." The demon I met before came out of the stuffed animals. His eyes were full of concern, but there was a hidden delight that seemed to shine from his face. Totally unrelated by the looks of it. "Too sad for an angel of good dreams."

"You look a little too happy for a demon." He smiled a bit brighter then. His teeth were really shiny. "Wasn't it uncomfortable over there?" I asked.

He looked back at the pile. Not a single animal had shifted. He had literally been sitting inside the toy pile. He looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

"You get used to it after a while." He got a bit closer and sat back down on the ground. "So what's the matter?"

I wasn't quite sure what to do at first. Luddy didn't want me interacting with demons. I should run away. Tina didn't like it either...

"Mia sorella..." I started. "She was angry."

"Oh," was all the demon said. "And she usually isn't like that?"

"No, she is. It's just that..." The colors swirled and danced under my paintbrush. "I don't know, she usually doesn't get angry at me. And that's the trouble, I don't think she was really mad at me. Things don't really affect her like that unless it gets really personal, but I'm the only thing she lets get close enough. I'm really worried about her..."

"Your sister doesn't seem like the person to take things out on her own sister. It probably has nothing to do with you. You shouldn't stress yourself out too much." He smiled even wider. "You should think of something happy instead! Think of something nice that happened lately. That's what I do when things get me down."

Good things, huh? Lots of things made me happy, but there was instance in particular that came to my mind. I closed my eyes and thought of that pink sensation. The way my lips felt on Luddy's warm cheek. The warm feeling permeated throughout my chest. I could feel my heart lifting and my mind soaring.

"Who is that?" the demon asked. His eyes were fixed on my rendition of Luddy.

I smiled. "That's Luddy. He's my friend!"

The demon's eyes squinted slightly. "Just a friend? It looks like a bit more than that."

I cocked my head to the side. "I don't think I really understand. He really is my friend..."

"Do you love him?" he asked.

I smiled brightly. I understood that question. "Yes! I love him very much!"

"Does he know?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't outright told him. I can't tell if he can tell, but he seems like a really receptive person."

"Have you kissed him?"

That was a funny question to ask. "Ah...si. I've kissed him several times."

"Has he kissed you back?"

I could feel myself start to panic. "No...does that mean something bad? Does that mean Luddy doesn't like me? He hates me, doesn't he?" I left the dream a kneeled right in front of the demon. "Please, Mr. Demon! You have to help me! I can't have both my sister and Luddy hating me!"

The demon scooted away a few centimeters. "You shouldn't get too close. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. My name's Toni, by the way. And I'm sure nobody hates you."

"Veni," I said. I sat down and collected myself. "Have you ever been in love, Toni?"

"I've loved lots of women." He gave a small smile. "There is a reason they sent me to hell. I've done a lot of things I've regretted, but nothing severe enough to keep me here. I've been looking for a second chance ever since I died. I believe, no, I know I've only been in love once."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I told her I love her, but I don't think she understood."

"Oh. That's sad," I said. I could feel my hope falling. He never got to hear his love say she loved him back. How could he stay so happy all the time?

"Don't you worry, Veni. Just give it some time, and don't be sad. It sometimes takes a while for people to open up and say what's on their hearts."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"The only thing you can do is be patient and wait to be kissed back."

I smiled back at Toni the demon. I liked him. He was really nice. "Thank you for the advice, Toni!" I leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek in appreciation. He out his hand up to block me.

"You really don't want to do that," he warned.

"Oh, right." I could feel immense heat radiating from his hand. My lips would have been burned off if I had kissed him. I decided to get up and go back to my paintings. "Any requests?" I asked. It was the least I could do.

"Something pretty," he said.

I don't know why that made me think of Tina, but it was just the way he said it. My sister came to mind. I continued to follow Toni's advice and thought of the happier times. The times when she smiled and wasn't angry.

"Wow..." the demon said. "Beautiful."

I looked back and smiled at the demon. "You really like her, don't you? My sister?"

"More than anything," he said. "Do you...do you think you could tell me more about her?"

My eyes went wide. This was the first guy that ever asked these many questions about Tina.

"I'm not...I'm not going to do anything bad! I promise! I just...You don't have to tell me anything if you don't think it's right," he backtracked.

"I don't think you could." Tina never let anyone get the best of her. Plus, I really couldn't believe he was a bad guy. "Her name is Christina, but everyone calls her Tina. She really likes tomatoes and music and..."

* * *

I went back to heaven in a much better mood. Luddy was still waiting for me on the couch. His head was in his hands. He looked up when he saw me.

"Veni! You're back! Are you...are you feeling better?" he sputtered out.

"Mmhmm." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for earlier, Luddy. You're always there for me."

"J-ja." He slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me close. The pink color became warmer and more intense. "It's...nothing."

"Veni..." I heard my sister's voice. I loosened my hold on Luddy so I could look around him toward the bedroom door. He threw his arms off me and took a step back. His face was bright red.

"I should go..." he said.

"Luddy..." It was too late. Luddy was already out the door. I felt a bit disappointed. I would just have to be more patient.

"Veni, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure, Tina." I stepped closer to her and she grabbed my hands. She lead me back to the bed, and we sat down together.

"Veni, I'm...I'm sorry about before," she started. I knew how much she hated apologizing. This would be hard for her. "You really haven't done anything to deserve that, so don't feel like this was your fault."

"Okay! I forgive you." I said cheerfully. It was nice to confirm that Tina didn't hate me.

It looked like a heavy burden was lifted from Tina's chest. She sighed. "I haven't been a very good sister lately, have I?"

"You've been the best sister, sorella!" I hugged her tightly until she hugged me back. "But you know, if something's bothering you, you an just tell me."

"Something? More like someone, that demon..." she muttered.

"Did you say something?" I asked. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"Nothing. I've just been feeling strange lately. Hopefully it'll just go away," she said.

"Are you sure?" I didn't think something like this would just go away. "You don't want to talk about it?"

Tina kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, Veni. I'll be fine. Just give me some time."

I kissed my sister's cheek. She smelled nice, so I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You smell like tomatoes," I said happily.

Tina's hand went to her mouth. Her face turned bright red.

"Shit!"

**AN: Hello! Sorry that this update was a bit later than usual. I had a bit of important schoolwork to do. Plus, a really important test. If I didn't do well on it, I'd probably get killed by my parents. Well, not the real me. The SarahTonin me. SarahTonin would probably never see the Internet again. But don't worry. I got an A on it. It's all good :) I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Comfortable

The scene screamed uncomfortable. We were all sitting on the same couch. I couldn't let Veni and Luddy sit together, so I was smushed myself in between them. The potato bastard's muscular thigh was touching mine. I could feel his eyes flick past and through me to get to my sister. He seemed extra nervous today.

"Hey, Tina! Don't you have work soon?" Veni asked. I turned my attention to her.

"That's when I'm scheduled," I replied.

"Are you going to go?" she asked.

"Nope." Not in a situation like this. I had a feeling that potato bastard was going to do something really stupid.

"Oh. Okay," she accepted quickly.

The longer I stayed the more uncomfortable I got. Veni and Luddy seemed like they were being drawn together, unaware of that and the fact that I was being squished even more in between.

"Alright! I'll go already," I said as I popped back to my feet.

"Oh. Well, have fun!" Veni said happily.

I kissed my sister and gave a glare at Luddy. I tried to send a signal that he better not try anything while I was gone.

I snapped away, and I almost instantly regretted it. I groaned internally. That stupid demon bastard Toni would be waiting for me, wouldn't he?

* * *

I phased into a dark room with a lot of people. It was silent except for the swell of romantic music. All the people were looking at screen with two people projected as a movie. A man. A woman. Moving closer and closer to each other. On a boat. In a storm. They rocked back and forth trying to keep each other balanced. I felt like barfing. Now I really regretted getting off that couch.

I pushed down the aisle, trying to ignore the movie. I had to crawl over a few people to get to the perpetrator. A beanie was pulled tight over his long brown hair. He tried to hide his video camera behind his jacket. He wasn't looking at the projection. His eyes were fixed on the screen of his camera.

I laughed a little. "Well, aren't you just the scum of the earth."

The criminal flinched when he saw me. "Wh-what?!" He shoved the camera further into the jacket. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"It's a pretty good movie." The demon bastard poked his head out from the other side. He gave me a smile, and I gave him a glare and a scowl. "Although, " he continued. "They got a lot of details wrong." He turned back to the projection.

I shook my head. I knew he was going to be here. I just knew it. "Pirating a pirate movie is wrong, Jimmy. You'll go to hell if you keep recording."

"I agree," Toni said unexpectedly. "Pirates are just wrong. Muy mal. You should have at least gotten one with soccer. Or tomatoes."

"Look, I don't know what you think is going on, but I'm not doing anything bad, I promise!" Jimmy insisted. "My girlfriend wanted to see this movie, but she got sick. I'm recording it so we can watch it together later."

"See, it's for love, Tina. There's nothing wrong with that," the demon said.

"Shut up!" I said. I could feel my face growing hot when I heard my name laced together with love. "I don't care if it was for the whole moon. You are stealing this movie, so if you don't delete all of that data, I'm going to smash all the data in your brain! Wait for it to come out on DVD or at least Netflix for goodness sakes!"

Jimmy's eyes went wide. He got out his camera and pushed a few buttons. He showed me the blank, blue screen.

"There! There! It's gone! No need to smash my head in! Ha ha..." He laughed nervously.  
"Good. I'm out of here." I said as I turned around.

"Wait!" the demon bastard exclaimed. He raced after me and grabbed my hand. "We've got a date!" He smiled.

"Buzz off! I never agreed to anything," I said. I'd rip my hand from his any minute now. Any minute now. Once this warm feeling went away.

"But I promised you a date. I'm a man who doesn't go back on his word," he said. He tugged ever so gently on my hand. My body tried to resist at first, but I ended up taking one step towards. It didn't look like much of a choice. I had to go along with him, but that didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

The Toni bastard smiled. He knew he had me. He took another step back, and I followed.  
"Alright then. This isn't so bad, is it?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was too frustrated and embarrassed that I couldn't resist his demon ways.

The door leading out of the theatre was just a few feet away. Toni opened the door and exposed the bright light.

"Our date officially starts..." He pulled me out into the hall and the light. "...now." He smiled sweetly at me. My stomach felt like it was trying to tear its way through my body. "You look very beautiful, Tina."

"Oh yeah? Well you look like a demon bastard," I said bitterly. I must have been touching him for too long. That's probably why I wanted to either die or get closer to him.

He frowned. "I thought I said you could call me Toni, mi ángel." He brought his warm hand to my cheek. "It hurts my feelings when you call me demon bastard."

I was feeling lightheaded. I couldn't think straight anymore. "Like I would care...Toni...bastard."

"Better." A tiny smile came to his face. I held my breath as his other hand let go of my hand and moved it to my face. "Now drop the bastard..."

Just who did he think he was? Pretty much the only person I didn't call a bastard was Veni. "...Toni..." I said in a small voice.

His smile was unbearable now. "That was even better than I imagined." His hands traveled to my shoulders and down my arms. He clasped my hands. I found myself squeezing back. I couldn't look at him. "Let's go!"

Toni led me outside. The rural town that the movie theatre was in was pretty small. The was some sort of harvest festival going on.

"You call this an adventure?" I asked, remembering some slight detail he may have mentioned before.

"Well, it's no Tomatina, but we're just getting started! Vamos!"

He never let go. His hand held me captive as he dragged to all of the stands. Mostly ones filled with food.

"It looks so good..." Toni said. It looked like he was about to drool.

"Too bad. You know we're not actually alive. This is absolutely pointless," I said.

"Well, then we have nothing to lose," Toni said with a grin.

He dragged me though the stands and toward a small carousel. Nobody even wanted to go on the lame ride, so we didn't have to cut in line. We went on after the kids. Toni ran over to the last empty horse. He grabbed my waist unexpectedly and hoisted me on top. I kicked against him.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

Toni laughed. "Why? I'm enjoying this. Aren't you?"

"No." This was so embarrassing. He was just standing there on the carousel, looking up at me. His elbows rested on my thighs.

His face fell. "Don't you like carousels?"

"Maybe when I was five." Mom took Veni and I to a fair once when we were little. We rode the carousel so much that we puked afterwards. But we still had a great time. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm too big and I don't have time to be messing around like this."

"Ah, sí." Toni nodded. "But there is always time for adventure. Riding a horse into the sunset." He gestured to the shifting horizon. The sun was just beginning to set. A beautiful sky worthy of one my sister's paintings filled the sky. "Feeling the wind through your hair." His hand reached up to caress my face. His fingers combed into my hair. "You may be too big to go on children's rides, but you're the perfect size for me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me fat?"

The ride stopped. Toni smiled. He kept his hand on my face, but wrapped his arm around my waist. He slipped me off the fake horse and held me to his body and spun me around. Even when my feet reached the ground, it still felt like I was hovering.

"No, Tina. I'm calling you perfect."

"Bullshit. Are we done here?" His false flattery was wearing me out. It was cruel how much he was making my chest ache. I just wanted to leave and feel comfortable again.  
His face lit up suddenly. A new source of inspiration I suppose. He got me down the stairs of the ride and off to somewhere new. The further we went, the louder it got. Fast paced music was filling the air.

We slowed and stopped before we got the square filled with people dancing. Toni still held his arm around my lower back. He held my hand out in the classic pose. Oh no, he couldn't be thinking...

"Shall we dance?" he asked with a smile. He looked too enthusiastic to stop.

"No. Really no. I don't dance."

"Please? Pretty please, Tina? I really want to dance with you."

"It doesn't matter how much you want it. It's not going to happen. I've never danced before in my life," I confessed.

"Why not start now?"

Before I could object any further, he was whirling around. It took all that I had not to trip into him. It was too much for me to do anything besides follow Toni's lead. My body swayed in rhythm with his as we took careful slower steps.

"Getting the hang of it?" he asked.

"I guess..." I hadn't tripped over anything.

"Good." Toni spun me out and back into he arms. He held me close in his arms. The warm feeling was nearly overwhelming. He kissed the side of my forehead.

"Te amo, Christina."

"Oh? And what sort of lie does that translate to?" He had said that phrase before. I still couldn't figure out what it meant.

"It's not a lie. I really do love you, Tina."

I stumbled then. My knees gave out, and Toni was fully supporting me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Like hell I'm okay!" I managed to get myself away from him. "Why the hell...why would you say something like that?! Is this your idea of some joke?"

"It's not a joke, mi amor!" he said desperately. "Can't you feel it? The connection we have? I love you so much, I hardly know what to do with myself."

He came after me, but I just kept getting farther and farther away. "There is nothing between us," I said trying to convince myself against his words. "You're a demon, and I'm an angel. We were never meant to be together." The more I talked, the less it seemed like an argument.

"But we are! Look!" He reached me and touched my hand. "This shouldn't be possible. You should be ash in my hand."

Little did he know, I was burning. I felt like I was going to explode every time we made contact. It was only a matter of time until I would be everywhere.

"But the more I touch you, the more I want you. I feel more alive when I'm with you. Please understand. I need this...I need you, Tina."

I shook my head. "I can't..."

"Face paint! Get your face transformed into a masterpiece! Someone called out loudly.  
"Ja! They're awesomely free as well!" another voice echoed. A couple of clowns rounded the corner of one of the tent stalls.

Toni's eyes went wide. He looked panicked as he grabbed my hand and ran away.  
"What the hell Toni? Are you scared of clowns?" That seemed rather unexpected. "They can't even see us."

"You don't understand. They're sent from the devil," Toni said desperately.

We hid behind a stall a couple of yards away.

"You need to get out of here," he said insistently.

"What? I'm not going to leave because of your irrational fear of guys in heavy makeup. I wasn't done..."

"Trust me on this..."

He reached for my hand to do the same thing he did when we first met. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop it! I really don't know what your problem is. First, you tell me you love me. Now, you won't even listen to me. I don't know what to believe, and you expect me to trust you?"

"You can't hide from us, Toni." One of the clowns came out from one of the stalls. A piece of blond hair stuck out from his disheveled colorful wig. He suddenly kicked Toni's knees in and grabbed him by the cloth of his shirt. They were both gone in a puff of smoke.

I choked on the sulfurous fumes. So, they actually did see us. And could touch us. That clown had called out Toni's name. I guess they really were the spawn of the devil.

I was all alone now. How dare that demon bastard leave like that! I kicked at the ground. I guess I should leave, but I felt a cold hole in my chest. That might be normal though. I didn't have Toni's warmth to fill me.

A face appeared right in front of me. Very white. A lot from makeup, though I think the color was natural for him. He had lost his wig, and his equally white hair had two red horns sticking out. He gave a devilish smile. He stuck out a paintbrush with bright yellow paint dripping from it. He swiped at my face, leaving a streak.

"Demon bastard, I'll freeze your face off."

"You can touch me all you want, princess, but I think our little Toni would get jealous," he said with an evil grin. "I prefer my girls with a little more bite, anyway."

He puffed away, and I inhaled another round of smoke. Damn demons.

"Tina! Tina! Please tell me you're still here!"

I recognized Toni's voice even though I couldn't see him.

"Over here!" I choked out.

I felt his hands on me before the smoke cleared. "I'm so sorry," he said. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" His fingers caressed my face. His thumb swiped away the wet paint still on my cheek.

"Hell no. And don't think I'm going to forgive you..."

The smoke started to clear, so I could see his face. It was full of apology and sorrow. And most importantly a mustache. A mustache. A giant mustache was painted on his face. My weakness.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't seem to stop. Toni looked confused. It made the mustache curl up even more.

"Tina?"

"Your face...you...your..." I couldn't get anything out with him looking like that. I covered my eyes, hoping that would make it better. "You look...ridiculous!"

"You're smiling!" he said happily.

It was no use. When he spoke, all I could see was mustache. I moved my hands from my eyes to my mouth. I could see the mustache again.

I collapsed into a pile of giggles. I felt Toni's arms around me again. My head was pulled to his chest. It was raking up and down, laughing with me.

"How was I ever without you, Christina? To think I've lasted so long without you by my side."

My laughing slowed as I came to rest on Toni. The warm feeling was overflowing out of the hole in my chest.

"Te amo, Tina. I love you with all of my heart. And I will wait and burn until the ends of forever for you."

"I...can't...do that..." I finally said. "I don't know you. At all."

"Do you want to?" he asked. Hope filled his voice, and his breath caught.

"N-...maybe. Next time," I said hesitantly. "Y-you're supposed to know your enemies, right?"

"Is that what we are?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Too many questions. I think I should go."

He kissed my cheek. "May we meet again soon, then."

I pushed my fingers together, but couldn't get them to slip. His lips. Again. On my skin. There was a feeling that I didn't want to go from.

"Tina?" he whispered into my skin.

I shook my head. I had to let it go. I snapped my fingers together and went back to heaven.

* * *

Veni and the potato bastard were standing too close to each other. His hand was on her face. Veni looked so happy. The potato bastard pulled her up to his lips. Veni wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak. My fingers were still pressed into my palm. It didn't take much to bring them back together.

* * *

It was the same festival. The same town. The last place i had been with Toni. Instead of running from the feeling, I sought it.

"Tina! Is there something wrong?"

I heard Toni's voice. He was still here, thank God. I ran blindly to the source. He caught me willingly when I found him. It wasn't enough. I needed him to hold me together. I was falling apart.

"Christina, I..."

I interrupted his words for once. My hands went to his face. It was my lips on his skin. It was my lips on his. And I was far more than comfortable.


	14. Not Just a Job

I-I didn't know if I could do this. I knew I had to. It was the right thing, but...

I was sitting on the couch at Veni's place, though I should say it was her sister Tina's couch. That where I usually found her at least. Tina didn't seem very glad that I was here as usual. She showed her dislike by wedging herself between Tina and me.

Maybe this was too soon. I wiped my sweaty palms against my clothes. Had I waited too long? Had I waited long enough? Did Veni really know me at all?

It was getting...harder. Every time we were near each other, I felt like I was losing more and more control. I found myself thinking about her more than usual. And she was getting so close...

"Hey, Tina! Don't you have work soon?" Veni asked. I closed my eyes. She even sounded so sweet and happy. A perfect voice for her soul.

"That's when I'm scheduled," Tina said. She didn't sound nearly as happy as Veni.  
"Are you going to go?" Veni asked.

"Nope." Tina sounded like she didn't want to go anywhere. She was expectedly protective of her sister and unexpectedly wary of me. As if I could dream of anyway to harm Veni...

"Oh. Okay," Veni easily accepted her sister's words.

I had to find the words to tell her, but no matter what order and purpose, my words made me sound like a hopeless idiot. Is that what I was now? This happy disorder caused by Veni? She had weaved her way into every part of me. I couldn't help but want her...

"Alright! I'll go already." Tina jumped to her feet. I was a little surprised by her sudden action and change of heart. She looked really pissed for some reason.

"Oh. Well, have fun!" Veni said happily.

Tina looked angrily at me but gave no further complaint.

Veni scooted close to me in her sister's absence. She had developed this habit of constantly touching me. Her warm skin would always find mine without fail. Her fingers skimmed the inside of wrist, drove down my palm, and then found rest intertwined with mine. I squeezed her hand.

She leaned her head against my arm. The soft pressure sent a warm pleasure throughout my body. My heartbeat quickened by the tiniest fraction, but it was nearly enough to drive me over the edge. What if what I'd confess made me lose this? What if Veni didn't want...?

"Luddy, what's the matter?" Veni lifted her head and turned so that her eyes met mine. The golden amber glow was assurance enough. I could finally let my barriers down around her.

I exhaled. "Veni, I've got something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a while ago."

"What is it?" she said excitedly. "You can tell me anything, you know that Luddy! You've always been there for me. I want to be here for you."

I laughed in my head. If only she knew...

There was just silence. I really couldn't say it, could I?

"I-I guess I just don't know where to start," I said nervously.

"Hmm, why don't you start from the beginning? I'd love to hear a good story!" Veni suggested.

The beginning, hmm? That seemed like a logical place to start.

* * *

"Back already, Ludwig?" A tone of surprise was in Roderich's voice.

"It's just that time," I said simply.

I had never really gotten used to the idea of being dead. Pretty soon into my afterlife, I figured out I wasn't really the type of soul to sit back and relax. Roderich had suggested that I get a job, but none of those really stuck. I would ask to change jobs every few years. I was just so restless. Like part of me was missing or something.

"Well, the muse job is still open if you're up for it," Roderich suggested.

I frowned at that. I was horrible at drawing and not much better at playing an instrument.

"Right," Roderich continued. He peered down his list. "Looks like there is a new opening for a guard position."

"Guard? Like a guardian angel?" I asked. That sounded like a big commitment.

"Not quite. You guard the souls of the pure while they are at their most vulnerable. You just stick around them so demons won't show up. It's a temporary job. Just until the soul is a bit more stable," Roderich explained. "I'm afraid if an angel backs out midway through the job, the soul may be lost. However, these jobs usually don't last more than a few years."

I nodded. "I suppose that'll work."

Roderich gave me the paperwork, and I went back to my place and looked them over. I was supposed to be protecting a girl named Venetia Angelica Vargas. An American. 13 years old. Her mother was about to die.

I couldn't imagine what that would be like. I died before my mother. But to lose some one so close at such a young age. I guess it was just the duty of angels like us to protect them.

* * *

I snapped myself into this tiny apartment. I heard a soft crying echoing through a little bedroom.

There were two women in the room, each with matching long, curling auburn hair. The elder was tucked into bed, her hair wild and matted to her face. Her skin was paper white with an almost grayish tinge. She probably wasn't going to last much longer.

The other had her face buried in the blankets. She was the source of the crying. Her small body shook up and down as she sobbed. She had the glow about her. She was the one meant for me.

The mother's hand strained as she tried to comfort her daughter by patting her head. The girl lifted her head at her mother's touch. She gently pressed the hand against her wet cheek.

I was a little startled. The little girl was actually really pretty. She was young and cute and...

I needed to stop. Why was I thinking these things? It was unprofessional. She was just a job. And way too young...and alive.

"Veni..." The mother croaked out. Her body heaved violently as she coughed. "Ti amo...tanto."

A few more tears ran out of the girl's eyes as she nodded into her mother's hand. "Sì...ti amo, Mamma."

Her voice was really sweet and sad.

"Mamma!" another voice screamed out. Another girl stormed into the room like a typhoon. She ran right through me to the foot of the bed.

"Tina!" Venetia exclaimed.

"Your hair..." the mother's voice came out like a whisper. The other girl was older than Venetia. Her brown hair was cut drastically short. Rather than being sad, she had an angry expression on her face.

"That's right! I sold it!" The girl threw a wad of cash so it flittered onto the bed. Venetia reached across and gathered up the money, her amber eyes shining from her tears. "I'm taking your ass to the hospital whether you like it or not."

"Christina, honey, I'm afraid there's not much..." The mother's sentence was cut short by another fit of coughing.

Christina rushed over to the simple nightstand and brought out a cloth. She pressed it against he mother's mouth. The mother turned her head to the side, and the fit faded. Christina removed the cloth showing large spots of blood. She quickly shielded it from her sister.

"Fuck..." she said quietly at first. Her hands clenched as she stared towards the floor.  
"God damn it! Shit!" Tina shouted as she raised her head, tears finally stinging her eyes. "You can't just fucking give up! What kind of mother do you think you are? You're just going to abandon us? Abandon Veni? She's only thirteen!"

"Tina... " Veni started.

"Get out of here, Veni!" Christina shouted. Venetia went running from the room. I followed after.

She didn't stray very far. She plastered herself against the wall outside of her mother's room. It looked like she was slowly breaking inside.

That's when I could see it. The dark settling in the hallway. That's when I smelled it. The scent of burning sulfur. The demons were coming.

I put my hands on either side above Venetia's head. She was so small and helpless. I guarded her from the impending darkness.

Once Christina had stopped shouting, the house was filled with silence. You could even the soft voice of Venetia's mother.

"Christina...you need...I need you to take care of Venetia."

"No," Christina whimpered loudly. "I don't want to. That's your job. You stick around and do it."

"You'll find there is a lot of jobs you don't want to do. But you'll do them...for the ones you love."

Venetia flinched with each painful cough of her mother.

"Make sure she stays a good girl. So we'll be able to meet again in heaven."

The tears weren't ceasing as they rolled down Venetia's cheek.

There was no response from Christina at her mother's request.

"Don't be sad, Christina. The song your father used to sing, do you remember it? Will you sing it for me? One last time?"

The mother was fading fast. "Veni!" Christina cried for her sister. Venetia rushed back and crawled up onto her mother's bed. I followed after into the room.

"Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole..." Christina warbled. The notes were broken and out of tune. Venetia's mother closed her eyes. "n'aria serena doppo na tempesta."

I couldn't understand the words, but the way she sang it, it didn't seem like a very happy.

"Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa...che bella cosa na jurnata...

She choked out the last part, "'e sole."

The soul lifted up from the mother's body as it went cold. The soul whizzed off to be judged before it could gain its consciousness back. But the girls couldn't see that. They couldn't see me. All they knew was that their mother was gone.

Venetia's whimpers were growing. She'd be wailing in grief before long.

"Veni," Christina said suddenly. "You're going to have to be strong."

Veni clamped her mouth shut and nodded.

"Everything will be alright as long as you keep smiling. Just...smile...for me...please!" Christina begged.

Venetia's lips curled up slightly. She tried her hardest to smile for her sister. But I could see that the smile strained her.

* * *

Months passed. Anyone from the outside would think she was getting better. Her days were filled with smiles and laughter. But in the nights, she'd break apart. The nights were always the hardest. For what seemed like the first time, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Just standing there never seemed to be enough.

"You should just give up."

I was startled to attention. I had always felt them looming, but none of the demons had ever been brave, or stupid, enough to appear. I shielded Venetia's sleeping body with my own.

"You honestly think she'll get better? How long have you been guarding her? Three years? Just give up already."

The demon was dressed in black from head to toe. His red eyes glowed with evil. The moonlight matched his hair. I couldn't let him anywhere near Venetia.

"Get out of here," I growled.

"It's not like you can do anything anyway."

"I'm not abandoning her."

"Kesesese, what an interesting development! A regular West Side Story." The demon paced a few feet away from me. "You know she doesn't even know you exist, right? You are absolutely nothing to her."

I made a step towards him. I wasn't quite sure what I was planning to do.

"Whoa, calm down, Westy." The demon held up his hands in defense. "You won't be able to keep her safe if you burn up."

"I'd rather it be me than her," I said.

"No need to be so serious. I was just looking for a bit of fun," the demon said with a wicked smile on his face. His smile faded into the smoke. "See you around, Westy."

Once he was gone, I exhaled loudly. That had affected me more than it should. I sat down on the edge of Venetia's bed. To think she was sixteen already. In some ways, she still seemed like such a child. But...

She seemed to grow more beautiful. I knew I shouldn't, but for the first time, I reached my hand for her face. It was more instinctive than anything else. Before I could even touch her, she seemed to calm. To my surprise her eyes whipped open. She sat up, and I backed away.

When she was sleeping, Venetia didn't wear anything except for her underwear. I felt my face grow hot and red. I...I hadn't done anything wrong. I was just doing my job.

As she got up, one of her straps fell off her shoulder. Her feet padded against the floor as she rushed to her sister's room.

When Christina heard her sister coming, she quickly wiped at her fast and sat up.

"Really Veni? It's too damn early to..."

Venetia crawled up in her sister's bed. She shut her sister up by wapping her arms around her.

"Sorella, I'm sorry," Venetia said. "I'm sad. I'm very very sad. Even when I'm smiling."  
Christina sighed. "Figured as much." She wrapped her arms around Venetia's head. "I'm sad too."

"Tina..."

"You remind me of Momma so much. Momma pretended to be happy for far too long," Christina said. "We're not going to do that. We're going going to get it all out, and then we'll both be happy. Really happy. Or at least not pretend anymore. Got it?"

Venetia nodded.

"3...2...1" Christina counted down.

Venetia started crying first. Loudly. The crying she never got around to. The crying she had been saving for three years. Christina cried, too. Quieter. She weeped into her sister's long hair.

They cried into the morning. Venetia started to drift to sleep as the sun hit the window. For once, she would dream of happy things to paint. She started to smile for the first time since I had met her. The glowing around her started to fade. She wouldn't need me for much longer.

But the thing is, I wanted her to need me. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted be the one to take away her sadness. I wanted to be the one to make her smile. For real. I wanted stay by her side.

I finally knew what I wanted. Something I had no right to want. I had already lived my life. But she was more than just a job to me. I placed my hand close to hers. I reminded myself that I wouldn't have to be gone for long. I shouldn't be that far from earning another life.

I watched her carefully as I backed away. Her smile reverted back.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled in her sleep.

I panicked and rushed back. Had she realized I was here? I reached back for her hand, but my fingers went through her hand.

"Idiota," Christina said sleepily. Her eyes were red from tiredness and crying. "Like I would go anywhere."

Right. Her sister. Her sister would be there for her. For the time I had been here, there had never been a guard for Christina. Maybe she had never had been vulnerable. Maybe it had already been too late for her. And I had to trust her to fight off the demons?  
It didn't look like I had much of a choice. My hold on this world was slipping. I snapped myself back to heaven where I belonged. For now.

* * *

The truth is I was hesitating. I was even more restless than usual. I hadn't been back to the real world in a little over two years. Venetia would be eighteen. One year younger than I was when I died.

What if she had already found someone? Someone to love and protect her. What right did I have to make my way into her life? Could I find her as easily? I kept convincing myself that it wasn't the right time to come back to life.

Managing the front gate was a pretty boring job, but I was good at it. You could also gain a lot of merit very quickly. That's why I had taken it in the first place. A lot of use merit would be if I could never bring myself to use it.

Day after day, I had to keep myself from looking into the book of life at her. That felt like cheating. Maybe I didn't want to know. Who she was with. Who she would spend the rest of her life with. How she would die.

I went back to my paperwork. If I wanted to know her, her life, I'd just have to man up and find out for myself.

I didn't look up as I sensed two souls approach the desk. "One at a time," I said as I had million times before. "State your name and receive judgement."

They chatted among themselves for a few seconds before one approached.

"Christina Ramona Vargas," she said.

I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath. That was the name of Venetia's sister. I needed to keep it together. I flipped to Christina's place in the book. This didn't have to big deal. I would just decide. Venetia would need me now. Since her sister left, she would really be alone in the world.

"Looks like you made it by the skin of your teeth," I said as I checked her records.

"No fucking way..." she said in disbelief. "How did I manage to do that?"

I frowned. If Christina was going to be a resident of heaven, you would think she'd act more like one.

"It says here that you managed to confess your sins moments before you died. You managed to die trying to save someone else. Emphasis on the try. It looks like you didn't actually succeed. Which pretty much sums up your entire life."

As I looked at the pages, I understood why there had been no other angel. She had messed up. A lot. I guess there was merit in at least trying.

"Don't you try to go all Yoda on me." She sounded pissed.

"Yoda?" That was after my time, I think. Some pop culture reference.

"We'll see how I 'try' when I kick your ass. What gives you the right to judge my life, you bastard? As if I would listen to some pansy douche in a dress."

They were just angry words. I tried to pay them no mind. People were open to lots of different emotions when they first entered the afterlife. I knew I didn't have much time left here. Venetia would need someone in the real world. I would just have to wait for this next, and then I could go.

"Hello Mr. Angel! I'm sorry about Tina. She can be a bit..."

"Hello," I said. This next soul sounded to be a lot happier. You usually didn't get that when people died. Not many would give a friendly greeting to the person who was about to judge them. "No need to apologize. Believe me, I've had to deal with a lot worse." Demons were a lot worse than terminally cranky souls. "Name please."

"My name is Venetia Angelica Vargas."

* * *

"I...I guess you know the story after that," I said.

Veni hadn't said anything. She just sat very still next to me. I stood up nervously.  
"I'd...understand. If you felt different. I've kept you in the dark for too long now. Wh-what I'm really trying to say is..." I closed my eyes and thought back to those words. Those feelings born so long ago. "Ti...ti amo."

The words had clumsily stumbled out. They filled the silence and peace of heaven infinitely. "Ti amo tanto," I said more assuredly.

I was overwhelmed by what came next. Tears gathered in her eyes, but a smile of pure and genuine, uncorrupted happiness outshone everything.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you! I love you so much, Luddy! I'm so happy. You've made me so very happy." She looked up at me with pure adoration. "Ich liebe dich!"

I don't know why I was so affected by these words more than any of the others.

"Did I say them right?" Veni babbled. "Mr. Roderich taught me them, and I've been practicing..."

She went quiet when she felt my hand on her face. I wrapped my arm gently around her, keeping her pressed close to me. I slowly pulled her up to kiss her.

Her lips were pulled tight in a smile as I kissed her. But then she started kissing me back. Small little passion packed kisses growing longer and longer with exposure. It was perfect. I felt whole. This was the heaven where I belonged.

* * *

I had caught him by surprise. I didn't need to wait for him. I couldn't help but give what was left of me into kissing that demon. I wanted the warmness to consume me faster.

His lips finally moved against mine, and I was melting. I pulled his hair to keep me upright and close to him. He groaned internally. His palms rested on my cheeks while his fingers reached and massaged the hairline at my neck. He then proceeded to quickly push my face away from his.

I opened my eyes in surprise to find his burning with angry selfish desire. His mouth was popped open in shock and he was panting heavily.

"You..." he said as things started to settle in his head, "need to stop."

**AN: The song Tina was singing is this pretty old song named "O sole mio," which means my own sun. And it's actually a pretty happy love song. The translated lyrics of the part she sang goes as follows. **

**What a wonderful thing a sunny day**

**The serene air after a thunderstorm**

**The fresh air, and a party is already going on…**

**What a wonderful thing a sunny day.**

**As promised, I had a whole buncha Gerita as well as some additional spamano in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed :3**


	15. Not the Same Way

Needless to say, I was more than a bit confused. And that bit more was nearing close to fury. He said no. That damn bastard had just said no to me. I could feel stinging hot tears filling my eyes.

"God damn bastard!" I said. My face was hot from embarrassment. If he didn't want...why did he...? I couldn't take another rejection. I was really crying now. "What the hell do you want from me?" I cried out. My fists feebly pounded on his chest.

"Shh, shh, Christina," Toni shushed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He laid soft warm kisses on my forehead. My arms were squished between us. I couldn't wriggle myself free to get away from his hypocritical kisses.

"No. Don't you touch me, you demon bastard!" I said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it closer.

"Toni," he gently reminded me. His kisses moved down my face, onto my cheek near my ear. His soft lips burned his name into my memory.

"Toni..." I whimpered.

I gave up. I stopped all resisting. Toni felt this. He lifted my chin up and looked at me with concern. His thumbs grazed across my skin, picking up the stray tears.

"What's wrong, mi amor?" he asked.

I couldn't say anything yet. I let him lead me to one of the benches. The workers were taking down the festival equipment. It was late at night for them. Toni sat down on the bench. He guided me so I sat down sideways on his lap. He pet my hair as I rest my head on his shoulder. He turned his head so that his lips were on my forehead again.

"Veni...and that damn potato bastard..." I said. I closed my eyes. I could picture him kissing my sister again. It sent that stabbing feeling back in my chest. "I fucking told him not to touch my sister."

Toni tensed up under under me. "Your sister...is she hurt?" he asked carefully.

"No..." I said, seeing where my words could have given him the wrong impression. "Opposite. She's never been happier."

"This 'potato bastard'...is he by chance 'Luddy?'" Toni asked.

I pushed his hand from my head then. "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." I glared up at Toni. "You better not have anything to fucking do with this."

"No, mi corazón," Toni's hand returned to my hair, his fingers making their home and weaving back in. "If it makes you feel any better, your sister really does love him."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know that," I admitted. "And he loves her so much it almost makes me sick."

"She won't need me," I said after a moment later. "She was my whole world. And now I'm not hers." I wiped at the new tears forming in my eyes. "I need to get out of there. I can't take it." Veni was my heaven, but I wasn't hers.

"Hey!" Toni said oddly cheerfully considering. "Do you remember? You said the next time we met, you wanted to know more about me. Still want to?"

I nodded. I knew he was trying to distract me. Maybe I needed it. And maybe I might just be grateful for it. The pain was too much.

"A long long time ago, I was born in a little long forgotten village in España. That's Spain by the way," he started like he was reciting some god damn fairytale.

"I know. I'm not an idiot," I said. Already, I could feel it dulling. His fingers mindlessly massaged little circles into my head.

"I never knew my parents. I was raised in an orphanage. It wasn't so bad. I knew lots of other boys my age. I was pretty lucky to be raised that way. Father Miguel took good care of me."

"That sounds nice." It was nice to just sit back and listen to Toni's voice. It was oddly calming. "So what turned a good catholic boy like you to a life of sin and treachery?"

Toni shifted around uncomfortably. "Ah, well, I had always been a bit restless. I decided to join the king's navy at a young age despite Padre's wishes, but I got to travel all over the world. I got to meet all sorts of wom...people."

"Women," I confirmed. "You got to meet a lot of different women."

"With the discovery of the New World, I was eager to go over there," he changed the subject. "It was unexplored land. Unexplored riches. Unruly savages. My crew and I followed the king's orders and ended up doing a lot of horrible things to the natives. I just followed mindlessly. I was just in it purely for the adventures."

"How many?" I asked.

"Natives? It's hard to figure. Thousands at least. A couple dozen personally..."

"Women, Toni," I reaffirmed. If he thought he could get out of this, he was dead wrong. "How many women did you screw over?"

"Ah...well..." Toni rubbed the back of his head. "It's hard to say..."

"A lot. It was a lot, wasn't it? I figured as much..."

"Qué?" he asked. He had caught that last bit.

"Mi corazón. Mi amor. How many have you used those lines on? What number am I? 20? 50? 100?" I crossed my arms. "You probably told them all you loved them just to get into their pants. Te amo, my ass."

"Look, if this about you and me..."

"Of course it's about you and me, dumb ass," I said. "I'm just the next one, aren't I Mr. Conquistador?"

"Tina, if I didn't love you and just wanted to 'get into your pants,' why do you think I stopped you from kissing me?"

I was silent. I couldn't look at him. It just reminded me of the rejection. "I don't know. You're an idiot. If you really loved me, you would have let me kiss you," I muttered, half hoping he didn't pick up any of that.

"Christina, I honestly believe that loving you is the best, purest thing I have ever done." He let that settle. "But you weren't kissing me the same way I wanted to kiss you."

My face grew hot. I could feel it growing bright red. "F-fuck you! S-so what if I don't have as much experience as you? That was my first time, damn it..."

"What?! I got your first kiss?!" he asked excitedly. He grabbed my arms so I couldn't snap away. I'm not quite sure where I'd go, but this was so embarrassing. I can't believe I just admitted that.

"T-twenty one years of waiting and I wasted it on you. You may have been my first, but you sure as hell won't be my second. Or any other number for that matter. I'd rather kiss the potato bastard than you..."

"You're incredible," he said. He squeezed me against his chest. "To wait so long..."

"Would you just shut up about it already? It wasn't exactly my choice. And it's not like I died that old..."

"You would have already been middle aged in my time," Toni said whimsically.

"Oh yeah, and what does that make you? Decrepit? You were already a dead man walking."

"That's not fair," Toni frowned. "I was only a few years older than you when I died."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sí, I was only twenty five."

That sort of had a sobering effect. He may have been a demon, and I may have been an angel, but we both must have had tragic ends.

"Pirates," he said simply. "My ship got attacked when we were heading back to Spain." His hand moved from my arm to squeezing my hand. "What about you?"

"Car crash," I said. "Veni wasn't thinking and ran out in the middle of the road."

We had more silence. We just let the night be with Toni holding me against his chest. This was our way of mourning, I suppose.

"That wasn't what I meant," he said suddenly. "Back there. When I said that you weren't kissing me the way I wanted to kiss you."

I looked up at him, confused. "Then what did you mean?"

"You weren't kissing me because you loved me," he said. "Believe me, I can tell the difference. You were kissing me as a distraction. I was a cover up. I had to stop you because you were kissing me like you were crying. We needed to talk. About Veni. And Luddy."

"Ludwig," I said. "His name is Ludwig. I don't think I can stand it if you called him by my sister's pet name as well."

"Ludwig," Toni repeated. "Don't you think he'll treat your sister right?"

"I really don't think he's capable of doing anything wrong, the bastard," I said.

"And you said your sister was happy, right? Isn't that what matters?"

I nodded and sighed. "Mom and Dad have each other. Veni will have Ludwig. And I will have no one." Heaven would end up being such a lonely place.

"You could have me," Toni said softly.

"I don't love you," I said.

"I know." He just held me tighter.

"...yet." I had whispered it so softy I couldn't tell if I had even said it out loud. I rested my head back down on his shoulder. It didn't take much for me to lightly press my lips against his warm neck. It was only a moment. A millisecond really. Then, I made myself fall back. I closed my eyes. If I looked at him, I was sure I'd just turn red again.

His fingers were on my cheek, pushing my hair behind my ear. I could feel my face growing warm anyway. God damn it...

"Antonio..." I started tentatively. I risked opening my eyes. He looked surprised that I had used his actual name. His cheeks may have even been a bit pink.

"S-sí?" He reverted back to his strange Spanish language.

"C-could I...I want to try again," I finished.

"Qué?"

I sat up. Before I could give myself time to think about it or convince myself how bad of an idea it was, I placed my lips against his. Softly. Slowly. Giving myself time to let myself become exposed.

I let my lips part as I pulled back to breathe. Lot of good that did. Toni's eyes were still open. I couldn't breathe when he was looking at me like that. His emerald eyes gleamed and shined. His hand went to the back of my neck. His other armed wrapped around and supported my lower back. He leaned forward so that his lips were on mine again. I closed my eyes and let myself be guided. He really was a much better kisser than I was. His lips gently corrected my clumsiness.

Each time we parted, I came back with a fraction more confidence. We weren't quite on equal grounds, but at least we were both contributing. There was no one dominating the other. We simply just gave ourselves to the other. The raw feeling was addicting. Instead of the hot melting rush, I was being sculpted into a glob of malleable goo.

I was startled back to alertness when I felt something different. Toni's tongue. At the parting of my lips. My eyes flew open. His eyes were closed. It didn't seem like he was quite in full control of what he was doing anymore. My mouth must have opened a sliver because I could feel the soft pressure of his tongue on the edge of my teeth.

I pulled myself back quickly. I gave him no warning. The tip of his tongue was still sticking out a bit. He blinked his eyes in surprise. He slid his tongue back into his mouth. He rolled his lips under his teeth. He looked at me sheepishly.

I didn't yell at him. Since the very beginning, he had always pushed our relationship to the edge. He had simply gone as far as I let him. I ran my fingers through his curly brown hair. My index fingers came in contact and curved around his devil horns. I brought my lips down to his just once more. As simple and honest as where we began.

He didn't try to get inside again. If he did, I don't think I would have ever been able to leave. I could tell he knew what I was going to do. That just made it all the sweeter. I could tell he missed me already as I lifted my hands from his hair and snapped.


	16. Happy Smile

Veni was waiting for me back in heaven. I was relieved to find that she and Luddy weren't all over each other again. I'd just have to leave again and...find something else to occupy my mind. They were just sitting hand in hand on my couch like they usually did.

"Tina!" Veni exclaimed excitedly. "We've been waiting for you! Guess what! Luddy finally kissed me!"

"I better go," Luddy said quickly. He got up and let go of Veni's hand. He had obviously not expected her to tell me the minute I walked in. While he was still there.

I didn't let him go anywhere. I got right up in his face. And by that I mean I stood a few inches from him and glared up at him. It wasn't as intimidating as I wanted it to be. He was just so freakishly buff and more than a few inches taller than me. I think he was able to get the message. He did look rather uncomfortable.

"You," I said slowly and deliberately. "No matter how fucking perfect you are, you will NEVER be good enough for my sister."

Since my couch was still taken up, I shuffled my way to my room and flopped down on my bed. I wanted to bury my face in the softness.

"Luddy, what's wrong?"

Oh great. I left my door open. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to lay on my tummy and not think about what had happened back on Earth.

I could hear Ludwig sigh. "Nothing. It's just...was that really the best time to tell your sister? You know she doesn't like me very much..."

"What?" Veni exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Of course Tina likes you!"

"Veni, I really don't..."

"If she didn't like you, we wouldn't be able to be together."

There was silence for a bit.

"If Tina didn't like you, she wouldn't have accepted us being together," Veni explained a bit more.

"But she said..."

"She said you would never be good enough for me. That's not a rejection, Luddy."

Ludwig chuckled nervously for a bit. "That's one way to reason it."

"Tina likes you just fine. She just doesn't want to admit it. But I like you a whole lot more than Tina does. And I'll admit it again. And again. And again," Veni said slowly.

There was another moment of sweet awkward silence. I hugged the pillow tighter against my face.

"Do you really have to go?" Veni asked quietly.

"Ja," Ludwig said simply. I guess I was lucky that he had enough conscious for the both of them. He laughed again. "Veni, I can't go unless you let go of my hand."

"But I don't want you to go. Can't you at least give me a goodbye kiss?" she asked.

I tried not to think of my sister kissing him in the next moment of silence.

"Veni..." he warned.

"Please? Just one more?"

"You've already had one. It's not a goodbye kiss unless there's a goodbye."

"Luddy!" Veni called out.

"Ja?" Ludwig's voice sounded further away.

"I don't like goodbyes."

"Me neither."

* * *

"Tina!" I felt the bed undulate as my sister flopped down next to me. She wasn't satisfied with my lack of reaction. She poked my side.

"Veni, You don't want to do that," my warning muffled into the pillow.

"Oh really?" Veni laughed. She prodded her fingers against my side.

I took the pillow gripped in my hands and slammed it against her shoulder. While she was temporarily disoriented, I flipped onto my back and started my own assault. The first rule of a tickle fight: there are no rules. Modesty didn't exist in a tickle fight between sisters. The skirt of her dress was long, but I managed to push it up past her stomach. Her skin was always more sensitive to real touch. Her body coiled up and squirmed as she raked with laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! Tina! Stop! It tickles!" she begged.

"Never! Not until you give up, surrender monkey!" I retorted. "Don't start a fight you can't finish!"

"Mercy, Tina! Mercy! I surrender!" she giggled out.

I let up and lightly slapped her bare tummy so she wouldn't get anymore ideas. She still had a bright grin on her face, half-exposed as she was.

"Smile, Tina!" she said brightly. Her face was almost luminescent.

"Ha! What for?"

"You're supposed to smile when you're happy!" she replied.

"Who says I'm happy?"

My face was putty in Veni's hands. Her fingers tugged and smushed my face, distorting it to her will.

"It's all over your face." She swirled my face around some more until she had my lips upturned in some ridiculous smile.

"I think your imagination is getting the best of you, Veni."

"No, it isn't. When you came back, I could tell that something happened that made you really happy. Care to share, sister dearest?"

"Nope," I said, hoping she would just drop it. It might be too late. I could feel the heat building in my face.

She waited a little bit longer before she said, "Was he pretty?"

"I...do not want to talk about this right now." I covered my face with my hands.

"Come on, Tina! Was he pretty?"

I was coiled in the bed, not too different from me tickling Veni. I nodded my head, my own form of submission.

Veni grinned. "Really pretty?"

"Too pretty for his own good. Now, you've got what you wanted. I don't want to hear another peep about this out of you," I warned.

"My lips are sealed," she practically sang.

* * *

"Tina? What's wrong?" Toni's hands were on my face but he wasn't getting anything from me. "You're really scaring me."

I pushed his hands away. His touch still did the same thing to me. The warm burning permeating through my skin. The desperate desire to be close to him. There was a small aching in my chest to let him touch me. To let him kiss me. Again. I just turned and walked.

"Tina, I'm so confused. Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm happy, Toni." I turned and snapped. "I'm so fucking happy right now. You've made this all too easy for me. Thank you. Really," I said with all the fake sincerity I could muster.

"Tina, if this is about that back there, then I..."

"Of course this is about that!" I could feel the hot stinging tears in my eyes. I absolutely hated crying. "Those were their souls, Toni! You took..." I wiped at my eyes and shook my head. I hated losing, but this seemed like more than a loss. I was supposed to keep the souls safe, but I couldn't. Toni had just..."You know what? You really are a demon bastard. I can't...I don't know how I could think any differently. How I could think you were something special."

"Tina..." Toni reached for my hand.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Tina please! You've got to listen to me!" Toni pleaded. "I had no choice!"

"No choice! Right, no choice. You've made your choices. You've made all the wrong choices, Toni. That's how you became the womanizing demon bastard that you are!" My words hit him like bullets.

"You weren't my choice, Tina," Toni said quietly.

This was insane. This was like "Make Tina Pissed Off Day." I was mad and upset, and altogether just wanted to break down and become nothing. I felt so betrayed and hurt, it wasn't even funny. I could feel a pit forming in my stomach.

"I would never...choose to bring you into this. If I could choose, I would keep you far away and safe. If I could choose, you would have nothing to do with me in the first place." His fingers clenched in his hair. "But I don't have a choice. I can't let myself stay away from you, and I would do anything." He looked in my eyes and held me there despite my best efforts. "Anything. To keep you with me for the rest of my...whatever. I need souls, Tina. I need a chance to be with you. If only a chance."

You know, from an angle, and if you squinted your eyes, it almost looked like the demon bastard was as broken and conflicted as I was. God, I didn't know what to do. I was never good at these sorts of things. All I knew was despite how angry I was, I still couldn't seem to snap myself away.

Toni was startled at the sensation of my hands on his. Mine were so much smaller. Yet, they pulled Toni's stupid demon face to my chest. His hands moved out from under mine to lightly touch my waist.

"Don't you dare touch me." Toni's hands flew away at the tone of my biting voice.

I wrapped my arms around his head, holding him closer to me. "Damn it, Toni! Do you have a choice or not?"

Toni's arms were around me without any hesitation. The warmth was melding us together, making it even harder for either of us to leave.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still furious with you," I felt the need to add. "Madder than you can ever imagine."

Toni didn't say anything. His head shifted in my arms, trying to straighten and move its way up. His lips made contact with the skin at the neckline of my dress.

"Ah!" I gasped out. My grip on his head loosened. He was now free to do as he wanted. His lips stayed on my skin as they lightly trailed up my neck. I could hear my breath go high pitched as he set every fiber in me on edge, just longing for his next move.

"We can't keep doing this," I breathed out and shook my head.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

My head just kept on shaking side to side. He found my lips and everything seemed to slow down. It was sweet and smooth just like the last time. A sense of familiarity in the chaos. I let myself give in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

With each kiss, I demanded more. I couldn't help but need more of him. It was so lonely without the warmth. How was I expected to go on without this? Kiss after kiss grew more intense. Before long, I couldn't stand the breaks apart. As Toni tried to pull back and reposition our kiss, I held him there. I caught his lower lip between mine and pulled him back.

There was no control. No safety. Full throttle. Toni was all mine. He had given himself completely over to me and I to him. I wanted him there, so he was everywhere. Hands...and tongue. I was overwhelmed. I wanted more. I...

Stopped. Everything just stopped. There had been a line. A line I had pushed farther and farther back so I wouldn't have to think. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I had clearly just crossed it.

Hands. The sense of touch revealed the culprit. Toni's hands were clinging and pulling at the standard angel dress that separated his skin from mine. That had been alright. Perfect. As it should be. It had been my hands that misbehaved. My skin had been intruding on his. My fingers that blatantly reached under the hem at the back of his pants.

"Christina..." he said gently.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I muttered. My hands shot to my face, trying to block out the oncoming question.

"Christina..." he repeated more insistently. His grip on me loosened and let me go.

"I don't know, okay?" I shouted desperately. "I still don't know."

"Christina, I love you, but I can't..."

"Can't? Bullshit! We both know you can..."

"I won't, Christina," he amended. "I'm not that man anymore. I don't want to go there if you don't love me."

"Want. Is that what it comes down to now? You don't want me?" I reasoned.

"Christina, please don't..."

"Or you just don't want my body, is that it? I must not be as pretty as some of the other girls you've banged. I wouldn't be as fun. This was all some sort of cruel joke."

"Christina, that's enough." His sudden harsh seriousness made me quiet. "Don't you dare say that."

His arms wrapped back around me as I began to fall apart. "Shh, shh, Christina, mi amor."

"Antonio, you're an idiot."

"Sí, sí."

"I hate you so much."

"And I love you all the more. I've wanted you more than anyone I've ever met."

"If that's supposed to make me happy, you're dead wrong."

"I know, but it makes me happy to say it." His soft kisses landed on my cheek. "I want you sooo much."

"You're insane." I shook my face away from his lips. He was driving me crazy. "I really don't understand you. Either you want me or you don't. There is no in between."

"I think there's lots of in between," Toni said.

"Too much," I admitted. "I'm tired of it."

Toni pulled his face away from mine. "Are we okay, mi amor?"

"No. You're a demon. I'm an angel. We'll never be okay," I said.

"Tina, you know it's not that simple."

"But it is. It really is, Toni. I wish it was different, but it's not."

"It will be different. I swear," Toni solemnly promised. "I'm not going to let anything keep us apart. I'm not going to stop until there's nothing in between us."


	17. Awkward Family Moment

I wasn't exactly used to being pampered. Soft fingers ran through my short hair again and again.

"Tina, stop squirming already," my mother's voice scolded.

I settled my butt further into the covers and let out a huff.

She sighed, "I really miss your long hair. It was so beautiful. I had hoped you would have grown it back out."

I shuddered as I remembered that tangled mess. "Good riddance. Short hair is much easier to deal with."

"Yeah," she laughed a bit. "You know, we never really had time for this sort of thing when we were alive."

I thought back to then. My hair and I weren't exactly as compliant as Veni. It's not like I didn't like it though.

"We never really had time for this when we were dead either," I muttered.

Yeah, it's not that I didn't like it. It's just I have a horrible tendency to ruin a good thing.

Mom pulled back what hair I had left. She turned my head slightly to the side and kissed my cheek.

"Seriously, Mom, why are you here? Don't you and Dad have...things to do?"

"I love your Dad, Tina, but that doesn't mean I don't love you and don't want to spend time with you too. You're my bambina." Mom kissed my cheek again. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

I kissed her back. I leaned my head back against her shoulder. "Shoot. What do you want to talk about?" I said.

"We need to talk about all sorts of good stuff. Love...and sex...and..."

"Whoa there, Mamma." I sat back up and turned to face her. "I don't know if you've gone senile all these years up here, but we already had this talk. I was sixteen when you kicked the bucket, remember. You know, maybe you should be talking to Veni about this. She's getting pretty serious with..." I prattled.

"I am not senile. And you know that I've had this talk with Veni too, but she's not the one I'm worried about," Mom said.

I sighed. "Momma, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. Perfectly happy," I sighed.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Don't you lie to me, young lady. Just who do you think raised you?"

I looked at her defiantly and then lowered my gazed. It was no use. She could always see right through me no matter how hard I tried to hide. "Sorry, Momma. It's complicated."

Mom wrapped her arms around me. "Love always is, but that doesn't mean it's not worth it."

"Momma, you don't understand..."

We suddenly joined in the room by a not so little bundle of joy. He wrapped both of us up in his arms and planted kisses all over my face.

"Aw...Dad..." I don't quite remember him being this affectionate. But I guess it was normal back then. When I was four.

"Honey, I thought you'd give us a little more time," Mom said. He stopped attacking my face with kisses and planted a long one on her.

Oh yeah. Now I remember why avoided them. Awkward sandwich. Get me out of the awkward parent sandwich. Oh God, please don't tell me they were using tongue.

"I missed my beautiful girls too much," he said with a grin. "Especially my little bambina." He ruffled my hair, ruining my mother's smoothing work. "You've gotten so big! And so cute! Man, if I were single and a few years younger..."

"Dad, ew...just stop," I said.

"That's right, mister. You're no one else's but mine," Mom said. Their next kiss was swifter but still very awkward.

"So, you talking about girl stuff back here?" he asked.

"Yep," my mother confirmed. "Tina likes a boy," she sang.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe she just said that.

Dad gasped. "No!" He wrapped his arms around my head and squished my face into his chest. "She's too young!"

"Dad, I'm twenty one, not four. Plus, Veni's younger than I am, and I don't see you blowing a fuse over her."

Dad shuddered. "But Ludwig's so huge! I don't think I could take him. He could break me like a stick."

"You big baby. You are a stick," I said. When Mom told us about Dad, it wasn't exactly about his bravery and manliness. She'd tell us what an adorable coward he was.

"Tell me honestly, Christina." Dad grabbed my shoulders. "This guy you like, could he beat me up?"

"Easily, but that's not the point," I said.

"Aw, Bianca," my dad whined. "Why did our girls have to fall for tough guys?"

"They're tough girls, Gianni," Mom replied. "They're not big softies like us." Mom stuck out her lower lip in a dramatic pout.

"Honestly, you guys are both being ridiculous," I said. "It doesn't matter if I like someone or not. It's impossible. So I'd really appreciate it if you both would drop it."

"But I can't drop it," Dad said seriously. He sat down beside Mom and I on the bed. He took me from my mother's arms and laid me down across his lap. "We're famiglia, so as your Papa, I have to tell you this. Telling your mom I loved her was the single scariest, bravest thing I ever did in my life. It was also the greatest, most worthwhile thing. Don't let anything or anyone stop you from loving. It'll be hard, but trust me. It's worth it. Just let it be and things will work out."

There was a silence as the words settled in.

"Whoa, I sounded really cool back there!" Dad said excitedly.

"You were very cool, honey," Mom said. She leaned over and kissed my Dad. Well, at least I wasn't in a sandwich anymore. I just simply closed my eyes. Toni started to come to mind...

I let out a huff as a heavy weight suddenly landed on me.

"Mom! Dad!" Veni said excitedly. I opened my eyes to see my parents shower her with kisses as she sat on my stomach.

"My even littler bambina!" Dad exclaimed. "You grew up way too fast! What have you been up to, cutie?"

"Luddy's taking me on a date!" Veni said happily.

I rolled my eyes. It was about time, I guess. They never went anywhere. Still, the idea was making me sick to my stomach. I guess I should at least be grateful that I wouldn't have to watch.

"And Luddy said Tina could come too!" Veni added even happier.

"God, has everyone up here gone insane? Why would I even want to go?" I said.

Veni's smile faded. "I just thought you might like a little break. Even Luddy is taking off. It's not everyday we can really go to the human world."

"Wait a second," I said. I could hardly believe my ears. "Are you telling me you and Luddy are going on a date as humans? How is that even possible."

Veni's smile started to come back. "Kind of. We'll get to be sort of humans for twenty four hours. Luddy said it has something to do with the veil between the human world and the afterlife being the thinnest. I thought you might have fun if you went too."

I covered my face with my hands. I had this bad suspicion I would regret this later. But it was pathetic how I couldn't help myself. The temptation was too strong.

"Alright," I finally said. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Veni laid down and wrapped her arms around me. She got up and pulled me along. "We're going to have so much fun! I want to go to Italy because Mom and Dad came from there, and I thought it would be romantic! Luddy says it should be alright. He says that they speak a lot of English there, so we should still be okay."

I stopped when I saw Ludwig in the living room. He couldn't exactly look at me. Veni went from my side to Ludwig's. I crossed my arms.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. If we're going to do this, I'm not going to be some awkward, pathetic third wheel. Once we're there, I'm leaving."

"Good," Ludwig sighed in relief. He held Veni's hand tighter. Veni looked up to him, a little bit confused.

I squinted my eyes at him. "You sicko! Now I really don't want to know what you two plan to get up to."

"It's not...I'm not..." Ludwig blushed and stuttered.

"Yeah, you better not. I'm basically just hitching a ride. Heaven will get me back eventually, once the humanity wears off, I guess. I'll stay out of your way. You stay out of mine," I continued.

"Are you sure Tina? Wouldn't it be more fun if we were all together?" Veni asked.

"No," I said simply. "I'd much rather be on my own. Are we good?"

Veni looked to Ludwig. Ludwig nodded, so Veni nodded enthusiastically as well.

"Alright then," I said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Wait a minute, Tina," Mom said. She came out from my room with her hair a little more ruffled than how I left her. "I never got to say what I wanted to."

Ludwig straightened up. "Mrs. Vargas," he said stiffly in polite greeting.

"Oh relax, Luddy. I'm just going to steal Tina away for a minute. You have my permission to have a little fun with Veni while we're gone. Not too much fun, though," Mom said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room.

"I know you're itching to go, so I'll make this quick," Mom said as she shut the door behind us. "I'm still worried about you. What your Dad said was right, but you obviously don't get your rebellious side from him."

I remained silent. She was good. Just how much had she guessed already?

"I can't stop you," she said. "But I want you to be careful. I don't know how it is, but I know it can't be too good if you're this far on edge. I just want you to be happy no matter what. Does he make you happy when you're with him?"

I still couldn't say anything. I just sadly nodded my head. Happy, yes, and every other emotion in between. God, he made me so messed up.

Mom hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Christina."

I hugged her back and buried my face in her dress. "I love you too, Mom."

She slapped my butt. "Now go have fun. God knows you need to relax a bit."

I kissed her cheek and ran out to join my sister and her boyfriend. She was showering his face with kisses and only stopped when I came back. She held my hand, and Luddy snapped us away.

* * *

"Twenty four hours," Ludwig said. It was early afternoon when we touched down in Venice, Italy. I could hardly believe it. I could actually _feel_ things again. There was substance, and it was everywhere. It was exhilarating.

"Luddy! Your clothes changed!" Veni exclaimed.

She was right. None of us were in our angel dresses. Ludwig was in a pair of gray slacks and a button-up white shirt. I was in my work uniform. The last thing I wore while I was alive. Ludwig's face was going red. His clothes may have been a little outdated, but he wasn't the one standing out. Veni was still in her catholic school girl's uniform.

"Aaand I'm out of here," I said and turned around and walked away.

"Alright! See you tomorrow, Tina!" Veni called out.

I waved to her but still went on. I started running. People were staring. People were actually staring at me! I could feel! I could smell! Things were hurting, but it felt better than anything. I couldn't help but laugh. I probably looked insane, but I didn't care. I was alive, and I couldn't be happier.

That's when I was snagged. I was trapped and stopped in place by a pair of arms like a vice. I looked at the arms of my captor. The fabric looked old and heavy. He smelled musty and a bit like sea salt.

"Well, aren't you looking happily human today," he said.

I had just enough room to turn around. I was about to push away and cuss that strange disgusting pervy bastard out. Figures something like this would happen to me within the first few minutes being human, but the words got caught in my throat. He was masked, if he wasn't already suspicious enough. I had no idea who he was. He was wearing some sort of weird hat, but most importantly, blood was pouring down from his matted hair. I let out a blood curdling scream.


	18. Neither Angel Nor Demon

"Tina! Tina, relax! It's just me!" My captor lifted up his mask, revealing his identity. Toni's eyes glittered with excited good humor.

"God damn it, Toni!" I yelled, hitting him in the chest several times. "You damn stupid demon bastard! You half scared me back to death!"

He laughed and held me closer. One of his kisses landed on my cheek.

I flinched. I looked around us. People were staring, but they weren't nearly as freaked out as they should.

Toni's kisses were traveling dangerously close to my lips. I could feel my breaths becoming shallower. I pushed his face away.

"What's the matter with you?" I said. I hadn't been imagining things. There was definitely blood, and he was definitely in a smelly pirate outfit. I pressed my fingers to his head at the source of the blood. Toni winced in pain. Ew! Definitely real! I wiped my fingers on his already bloodstained clothes.

"Ouch! That hurt, mi corazón," he said, sticking out his outer lip in a pout.

"What the hell is going on, Toni? We need to get you help..."

"Tina, it's alright! It's Halloween!" Toni said with a smile as if that explained everything. That only explained why these people weren't running away screaming.

"This isn't a costume!" I indicated to all of him.

"Shh!" He let loose one of his arms around me and pressed a finger to my lips. "They don't know that," he whispered.

"C'è qualcosa di sbagliato?" ("Is there something wrong?") An officer approached us. Toni slipped his mask back on which only made him look more suspicious.

"Non...parlo..." Toni spluttered out, trying to remember the translation to tell the officer he didn't speak Italian.

"Non c'è nessun problema. Proprio il mio stupido idiota amante mi ha spaventato. Stiamo bene," (There is no problem. Just my stupid idiot lover scared me at first. We're fine.) I said to the officer.

The officer laughed, nodded, and started to walk away. He waved goodbye. "Ciao!"

"Ciao!" I called back with a wave of my own.

I was uncomfortable with the way Toni was just staring at me. "What?" I said, trying hard not to look at him.

"That sounded really sexy, mi amor," he cooed.

"I called you a stupid idiot," I said. I also called him my lover, but that was only because that was the easiest explanation to tell the officer why we were like this.

"I know. I can understand that much. It still sounded sexy," he said and kissed my cheek again.

"Why are you even here if you don't know Italian? How are you here anyway? And why are you all gory and beat up?" I berated him.

"You think it only works with angels? Halloween is for all the dead! Especially the 'evil' ones like me." He said the last part with a grin. "I'm not sure why I chose Italy to go to this time. Something drew me here. It must have been you."

"Cut the crap." It was getting hard for me to look at him again.

"It's true! I just got here, so I haven't exactly had time to clean up yet," he said.

"Is that what you call it? Clean up? You look like you need the emergency room," I insisted.

"I can't help it. I died this way." He gave me a look over. "Didn't you say you died in a car crash? That must have been a pretty accident," he flirted.

"You're being ridiculous. I was a wreck. Heaven must have automatic cleanup or something," I said. I probably wouldn't even be able to stand if I appeared the way I died.

"Still, it's nice to see you in pants for a change," Toni said.

I could feel the full on blush coming. The only thing I could think of was easier access to some areas. "Sh-shut up! I've had just about enough of you!"

"Oh really? So, why don't you make me stop?" he said suggestively.

I let him lean in closer to me, but then his stupid mask got in the way. I threw the mask to the side in irritation and finished the distance. I gave in and pressed my lips to his. His sweetness drew me in a few more short times.

When we parted, Toni licked his thumb and rubbed at my forehead. A little spot of blood appeared there on his skin.

"Ugh!" I finally pushed him away. "You're disgusting! I can't believe I kissed you when you look like that. Talk about lowering my standards."

"Alright! Alright! I'll pick up some new clothes and change!" He held his hand out to me. I took it, and we headed out to shop.

"So, why did you even have that mask in the first place?" I asked. He had abandoned it easy enough but wore it when the officer came.

"Oh that? Tradition of course. Everybody wears masks on Halloween so the spirits wouldn't recognize people," Toni explained.

"That's stupid. There's no one out here that could recognize you," I reasoned.

"Well, I recognized you. Maybe if you had worn a mask, you wouldn't have been scared so bad," he teased.

I huffed, and Toni pulled me closer to his side.

Toni stopped and indicated somewhere with his head. "What about this shop?" he asked.

I stopped looking at Toni and turned to the store we were standing in front of. It looked nice, designer looking. Like shops back at home where it was too expensive for me to even window shop.

"What about it?" I said in an over surly voice.

"Do you like it? I'm not going to get anything you don't like," he said with a chuckle.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine, I guess. Not that I care what you wear anyway. As long as you don't look as stupid and creepy as you do now."

Toni caught my eyes veering towards the dresses displayed. "Come on!" he said enthusiastically, pulling on my arm, bringing me into the shop.

"Posso aiutare lei, Signore?" (Can I help you, sir?) one of the shop girls said as we entered.

"Inglese, per favore? O Spagnolo," (English, please? Or Spanish.) Toni said. So I guess he did know some Italian after all.

"How can I help you?" she asked again.

"Yes, could you please dress up this lovely lady?"

I was shocked by this sudden betrayal. "Toni, you son of a..." I started.

"Don't take no for an answer!" Toni insisted. "Dress her up in whatever you think is great. I'm just going to clean this stuff off my face first."

"Very good sir," she said. She pushed me over to the women's section of the store.

"Look...you don't have to..."

"You're very lucky, miss," she said. She took some dresses off the rack and held them out in front of me. "To have a man like that."

"Lucky my ass..." I muttered. My clothes weren't great, but they weren't smelly or out dated either. Did Toni think I looked better in my angel clothes or something?

"How about this?" She held up a flowy white dress. It was nearly transparent. "It's sweet, no?"

I cringed at the thought. I was so sick and tired of freaking white dresses. I was so tired of being some goody two shoes angel. I wasn't really dead. I wasn't really alive. This was Halloween, god damn it, and if I had to pretend, I was going to pretend to be whoever I wanted!

I found the dress that had seen displayed in the window, a tight black number with about a hundred buttons down the back. I got the hook off the rack and carried it to the dressing room. I closed the curtain around me.

"Can I help you with anything else?" she asked with her heavy Italian accent.

"Shoes. Bright red ones. Do you have any?" I asked.

She left without a word. I slipped out of my loose work clothes. I was just in my undies when the curtain shifted.

I flinched and tried to cover myself. "Toni, if that's you, I swear to God..."

"Sorry for intruding, but I have your shoes," the shop girl interrupted. She slid the box under the curtain. "I also brought something else you might like."

She slid a little hanger behind the curtain toward me. Lingerie. Red with a black lace overlay.

"Why the hell would I need that?" I spluttered. I was getting embarrassed even thinking of wearing them.

"Okay, I'll just put it back..." She started to take the lingerie away.

"Tina, what color tie do you think I should get?" I heard Toni say. He didn't sound too far away from the changing room.

I grabbed the hanger quickly. I sure as hell didn't want Toni to see her taking something like that away. It would give him the wrong impression. I didn't want him to think that I might be thinking about something like that. Again.

"G-give me a minute, you big baby!" I said.

My hands were shaking as I got out of my ratty underwear and put on the lingerie. Shit, I looked like one of those slutty Victoria's Secret models! Maybe it wouldn't be as noticeable when I put the dress on. I took the dress off the hanger and squirmed into it. It was a little tight but nothing too unmanageable.

Now was the hard part. The buttons started at the middle of my back. I was impressed by how far I got before my arms started to cramp. I twisted and stretched as far as I could, and I finally got them all. I let out a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to ask any of them to button me up, so that was one embarrassment avoided.

I took off my boring black work shoes and slipped on the red heels. I adjusted to the new height and looked down at my pretty feet. I smiled a bit. I never got to wear anything like this before. I turned myself around to look in the little mirror.

Oh shit! I supported myself against the wall. I was stuck looking at my shoes again. How the hell was I supposed to pull this off? This was me we were talking about here. I didn't wear these sorts of things! Ever!

Okay, so my boobs looked bigger because of the lingerie. This dress was a hella lot shorter than my angel thing. I was a couple inches taller. I could work with that, right?

No more hesitation. This was the me I had decided to be for today. Nothing else mattered. I gathered up my old clothes, sure to hide my underwear in the folds. Before I could think anymore, I slid the curtain wide open and stepped out.

I thought I was prepared. Definitely wasn't. Toni was waiting for me a few feet outside. He was all cleaned up and sexy...I mean, stunning...I mean, stupid looking. He must have stitched his wounds up or something because you couldn't even see them anymore. There may have been a thin line under his hair where his head gash had been, but it was barely noticeable. He had two ties draped over his shoulders and was smiling at me. I'm serious! He was just smiling at me and had the dumbest expression on his face.

"You look like an idiot," I mumbled. I threw the gold tie off and wrapped the red one around his neck. I tried to keep my mind off things by tying it for him. I smoothed it down against his chest. My hands lingered longer than they should.

A vest! His outfit needed a vest. I found one on a hanger and threw it at his face.

He started to laugh then.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We're matching," he said with a chuckle. He slipped the vest on and buttoned it up himself.

He was right. We were both wearing black with red accents. The red accent I had so absentmindedly picked out for him.

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter. We can't keep this stuff anyway. We can't afford it," I said.

"Sure we can! Miss, we'll take everything!" he said.

"Y-you really are an idiot! How are you going to..."

Toni took out a dark black credit card and handed it to the lady like it was nothing.

"What was that?" I said. My eyes followed the card as she took it to the register.

"What?" he said innocently.

"That!" My eyes whipped back to him. "I'm pretty sure they didn't have credit cards in the 1600s. Where did you get something like that?"

"Well, they do say money is the root of all evil," he said all hush hush.

I shook my head. "I can't believe you."

"I just want to have fun and treat you nice today. Is that so bad?" he asked.

"You always treat me nice, you idiot," I mumbled.

"Huh?" He leaned in closer.

"I said you're an idiot," I replied quickly and scooted a few inches away from him. I crossed my arms and looked down, embarrassed.

"Thank you! Here's your receipt." The shop girl came back with the card and handed the slip to Toni.

I leaped forward, took the receipt from her, and ripped it into shreds. They both looked at me in confusion.

"It doesn't matter, right?" I tried to play it off. I couldn't let him see that he had just bought me lingerie as well. I hooked my arm around his elbow. "Come on, you said you wanted to treat me." He took my hand and lead me out into the streets.

* * *

"Okay, Venice! What do you want to do?" he asked. We dumped our old clothes in the nearest trash bin.

"Gondola ride!" I said quickly. I let go of Toni and ran to a nearby dock. My heels clicked against the wood as I slipped past a man and climbed into one of the long boats. I kept my balance and leaned back against the cushioned seat. I closed my eyes and just listened to the undulating water. "Take me away, Captain."

There were some Italian words exchanged. I felt the boat shift as Toni climbed in as well.

"Christina..." he said in a low voice.

"Captain Antonio," I replied. I may have just been stroking his ego a tiny bit.

"You could have given me a bit more of a warning before you commandeered a boat."

I shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants. This heart wanted a boat ride and an adventure."

"Must admit, I've never captained a gondola before," he said as he pushed off.

"In all your years of life and death? Never?" I said a bit surprised.

"Nope, usually I was too drunk," he admitted.

I laughed at that. How very Italian. I enjoyed the serenity of the moment. The sun on my face. The wind in my hair.

"Ma n'atu sole," I started singing quietly.

"cchiù bello, oje ne'.

O sole mio

sta 'nfronte a te!"

"O sole!" Toni joined me and sang out loudly. He warbled out the rest of the song off key and in a bad Italian accent.

"O sole mio

sta 'nfronte a te!

sta 'nfronte a te!"

(But another sun,  
that's brighter still  
It's my own sun  
that's in your face!  
The sun, my own sun  
It's in your face!  
It's in your face!)

I had to stop halfway through and start laughing. "That was terrible!" I said.

"That's how I always sing that song!" Toni defended.

"Yeah, and whoever said it was good was probably as drunk as you. I'm surprised you know it in the first place."

"'O Sole Mio?' Yeah, my friends and I would sing it to girls as we passed by on the gondolas at night. You sounded a lot prettier than us though."

I could feel my face grow hot. I hadn't sung in front of anyone besides my family before. I threw my arms over my face.

"Qué? What's wrong? Did I say something to make you upset?" Toni asked.

I just shook my head. The boat slowed as Toni stopped pushing the pole through the water. I felt Toni's lips on my hair. I shifted my arms and peeked up and back at him.

"Hey," he said. He put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me towards him so he could kiss my forehead upside down. "Are you okay? Is there something that you want?"

I nodded my head. "Gelato."

He grinned and kissed my forehead again. "Anything, mi amor."

* * *

We walked around as we ate our frozen delicacy. Toni laughed at the faces of ecstasy I made. Even after we were both done, we just talked about things that didn't really matter. There was no pressure, and it was perfect. That was the only way to describe it. I could say anything, and Toni would happily absorb it all. I would find I was genuinely smiling and laughing. I wasn't even pretending anymore. This strange happy person I was when I was with Toni was really who I wanted to be.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Toni asked.

The sun was setting. The streets were getting more lively as the masked nightlife started to arise.

I started to answer, but the faded red sun was doing fantastic things to his green eyes. I found myself speechless.

He tilted his head to the side. "Tina?"

"Uh...yeah! Of course!"

Toni lead me to a restaurant that seemed popular with the locals. Real authentic Italian food. The bread and wine alone made me want to make Venice my new heaven.

"Do you like it?" Toni asked, his eyes bright with my enthusiasm.

I simply nodded because my mouth was full. I swallowed. "I thought Grandpa Rome's was pretty great, but it's nothing compared to this stuff."

"Did your grandfather own a restaurant?" Toni asked.

I shook my head. "He wasn't my real grandpa. He was the head chef at the restaurant I worked at. He was a lazy bastard, but when he did cook, it was really good."

"Wait, if he didn't cook, who did?" Toni wondered.

I rolled my eyes at the memory. "Most of the time I had to do it. That bastard didn't pay me nearly enough for the shit I put up with."

"Wait, you can cook?!" I had piqued Toni's interest.

"Don't act so surprised. I come from an Italian family. I have marinara sauce in my veins. Mom taught Veni and I when we were little. I had to practice a lot to get as good as her," I said.

"Would you cook for me?" Toni asked eagerly.

"We just ate, stupid," I said.

"It doesn't have to be right now. I just really want to taste your cooking. You sound so passionate about cooking; it makes my mouth water just wondering what it would taste like."

"Eh? If you really want it that badly, I'll make something for you next time."

The words were out before I could stop them. Toni smiled as if it was no big deal, but I realized the implications. I had made a real promise to him. A promise, not a threat. A promise of a future of us together. Me doing something for him for once. Wanting to make him happy.

I poured the rest of my wine into my own glass and chugged it down. "Signore!" I called out, and the waiter brought Toni the bill.

After Toni paid and we got up to leave, I stumbled forward and crashed into Toni's arms.

He laughed. "Feeling a little tipsy, Tina?"

"Shut up!" I slurred. That last glass of wine must have done it. I was buzzed but nowhere near drunk. Everything was still blissfully and painfully clear to me.

I walked out in the cool night air and sat on a bench. My feet were starting to hurt from the heels. Toni sat down next to me.

"Toni..." I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He turned to me.

I stretched myself up and kissed him. We hadn't done nearly enough kissing today. He happily kissed me back and became more playful. He must have missed it, too. The kisses were intoxicating, and I was drawn into him. Kissing sitting side by side was awkward, but that didn't matter. Even now when we weren't all over each other, I knew what I wanted.

"Toni?" I said during one of our breaks.

"Hmm?" He asked the question into my skin. He kissed up to my ear, allowing me time to talk.

"I-I've got something important to say..."

He was a bit surprised at this. He stopped kissing me. "What is it?" His face was full of curiosity.

"It's just...I'm tired..." I started.

He laughed quietly. "Okay, mi corazón. I'll get you a room. I think there's a hotel somewhere around here. I'm not used to seeing you drunk..."

"I'm not drunk, Antonio," I said. He was surprised at my use of his full name and finally caught onto the tone. He waited patiently for me to continue.

"I'm tired of this," I confessed. "I'm tired of angels and demons. I want it all to end."

"Christina..."

"I am not an angel, Toni," I continued. "I am not a good person. I'm not nice. I never say the right things. I hate conforming to heaven and its lifelessness. And you..." I took a deep breath. I couldn't stop now. "You are not a demon."

Toni was surprised at this. He continued to stare at me with wide eyes. I didn't break his gaze.

"I don't know how they got you, but Hell doesn't deserve you. Everything I'm not, you are, and when I'm with you, I feel..."

I stopped when I heard loud familiar giggling. It echoed though the streets a few blocks away. I stood up fast, ignoring my aching feet. I ran over to the alleyway. Toni stopped me before I got there.

"Christina, what are you say-"

I kissed him to cut off his words and drew him the rest of the way into the alley. He kissed me back harder that I expected. He had me pinned against the wall and breathless.

"I'm saying you complete me," I said. My breathing got fuller and stronger the more I said. "You are where I am meant to spend my eternity. You are where I'm whole and at rest. I'm not meant for heaven. I'm meant for you. You are my forever: my end and my beginning. You are my reason to exist. I love you, Antonio. I love you more than I can say or ever admit or..."

He couldn't hear anymore. He groaned with longing as he kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't stand any separation between us. I hooked one of my legs around his hip. The hem of my dress creeped further up. My foot curved around to his inner thigh.

Toni's hand went to my leg. At first, I thought he was going to push it off, so I moaned in resistance. Instead, his fingers kneaded into my thigh and blazed further up. His fingers dipped under my already questionable hemline. I parted from our long kiss and raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't dare move his hand. He gave me a small kiss of encouragement to do my own exploring.

I grinned. "So, how about that hotel room?"

* * *

We had to compose ourselves long enough to get our room. Since my feet still hurt, Toni carried me up to our little room. Bridal style of course. I did just pledge my afterlife to the man.

He let me down when we got to the room and closed the door behind us. I tore my way though the buttons on his vest and started on the tie. He kissed me and squeezed me against him. He shifted me along like that until my legs hit the edge of the bed. He sat me down slowly and went even lower. I pulled the tie free from his collar.

He carefully removed the shoe from my right foot. I felt the pleasure of relief. He gingerly kissed each toe.

"Toni..."

He did the same with my left foot.

"Toni, get back here." I giggled. His kisses were ticklish. My feet squirmed, and Toni grinned.

"If that's what you want," he purred.

His hands trailed up my legs. He pressed himself up at my thighs and kissed me deeply. My hands went back to work, tugging his shirt from his pants and working on the buttons from the top down.

I undid his belt, relieving some of the pressure building in his pants. My hands went up his chest slowly, savoring every contour and muscle. I got to his shoulders and hungrily pushed his shirt off of them.

Toni threw the thing off. It was his turn now. He had the task of undoing all of those buttons. He sucked at the crook of my neck. I gasped as he started on the buttons. He started torturously slow but couldn't keep the pace. My hand traveled down his bare back and below his pants. I dug under the elastic of his underwear and grabbed his ass. I felt his teeth in my skin as he ended up undoing the buttons faster than I had.

He pushed himself away from me, but he took the back of the dress with him. My arms flew through the holes as he peeled the dress off of me. I raised my hips so he could get it past my butt.

"Dios mio," he whispered in reverence as he looked at me. He kicked off his shoes as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He stepped out of his pants before slipping out of his socks.

"You're telling me," I said. It was pretty much already established he was sexier than I was. He didn't even need lingerie.

I scooted and laid myself on the bed, urging him to come join me.

"Christina," he said as he crawled to me and over me. "I just want you to know this isn't going to be like every other time. You are my everything, so this means everything to me." He was still talking as I undid the bra myself. "I love you." I wriggled as I sent my panties to my feet. "And I would do anything if that's what you..."

"Shut up and do me," I growled. I hiked my legs up and pulled down his underwear with my feet. The time for talk was over. He obeyed and let his tongue find some other ways to please me.


	19. Nothing Better

"Fare a me! Fare a me!" ("Do me! Do me!")

"Va bene, basta attendere un minuto," ("Alright, just wait a minute.") I said clumsily in Italian.

The little boy scrambled onto the stool in front of me. He eagerly grinned as I dipped the little paintbrush into the paint. He giggled as the cool paint tickled his face.

I laughed and smiled right back. Happiness was a universal and contagious language after all. I carefully painted about half a dozen tiny bats on his little face.

"Grazie, signorina!" ("Thank you, Miss!") The Italian lady I had temporarily relieved came back to the face painting station. It had really been no trouble. I had been admiring the little festival for quite a while. I nodded to her and got up from her seat.

"Signorina! Signorina!" the little boy cried. He waved his hands, wanting me to lean down to him. I did as he asked, and he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and kissed him back.

He grinned at me. One of his front teeth was missing. He waved as he went back to his mother's side. "Ciao!" he called out.

"Ciao!" I said back. I gave him a little wave back.

I looked around the scene. It was a very pretty day in Venice. I couldn't help but smile.  
I turned to find Luddy. I stepped over and wrapped my arms around his torso. He was a little surprised at my touch. His mind must have been somewhere else.

"Hey," I said with my own special smile to him.

"Hey," he said back. His lips curled up in a small smile of his own.

I stood on my tiptoes to get as close to his face as possible. He leaned down and obliged me with a small kiss.

I beamed.

Luddy chuckled a bit. "You look happy. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes! How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Much better now that you're here," he said.

I could feel my eyes widen. I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Luddy," I said quietly. This was supposed to be my date with him.

"Veni, that's not what I meant..."

"She only said she was going to be gone for a little while, and painting all those cute kids' faces seemed like fun..."

Luddy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. This one was longer and sweeter. I could feel my heart getting carried away with itself.

"I...I didn't mean it like that." Luddy was blushing from our prolonged public display of affection. "I just meant that it was nice to be back on Earth with you here with me."

"Oh. Okay then!" I happily dismissed.

We released from our embrace. Luddy's hand pretty much encompassed mine as he took it. We strolled around the beautiful Italian city.

Amongst the Italian babble, there was a loud voice that was in English and some other language.

"Verdamt, where did Toni go?! Totally not awesome for him to ditch us like that!"

"Ha! Like I would have a clue. It was his choice to come to Italy this time. It's not like him to skip out on all the fun."

The source of the voices came from two men. They both had beautiful elaborate masks on their faces. One had long blond hair. The other had stark white.

Luddy squeezed my hand. "We've got to turn around." He tugged on my arm in the opposite direction.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're demons," he explained quietly.

"Demons?" I snuck a glance back. They didn't look like the demon I knew. There wasn't a tail or horns or anything.

The one with the white hair looked around and caught my glance. He lifted his mask over his head, and his red eyes peered through the crowd. He produced a giant grin on his face and nudged his partner.

"Dude, it's West!" he exclaimed.

The other one had a confused look on his face. Luddy tugged me away more urgently then. "We've got to run."

I did as Luddy said. We ran as fast as we could through the crowds, but Venice is a confusing place. The streets were narrow, and there were people all over the place. We turned into one alley and got blocked by a street of water. We turned to get out of there, but the white haired demon was already there. His dark red shirt matched his eyes.

"You didn't have to run, Westie. I only wanted to chat," he said with a sinister smile. "I'm not usually on talking terms with angels, if you know what I mean."

Luddy slowly moved himself further in front of me. This caught the demon's attention. He peered around Luddy to catch a glimpse of me.

His expression went to one of shock and surprise. He pointed to me, then to Luddy, and then somewhere far off out of sight. Things finally clicked in his head, and he started bursting out laughing.

"You...had way to much stamina when you died." The blond demon finally appeared. He looked from the white haired demon to us to back to the demon again. "What the hell are you laughing at, Gilbert?" he asked.

"Kesesese, Francis, get this." The white haired demon tried to collect himself. "Okay, so remember when I told you about West. That one buff angel who was watching over some girl like some love sick puppy?"

Luddy bristled at that. His grip on me tightened. This must have been the demon from Luddy's story. That explained how Luddy knew him.

"Yeah..." the blond one said.

"Turns out that girl he was all goo goo over is none other than that cute catholic school girl we were hitting on! She's even wearing the same outfit! They're totally together now!"

Luddy squeezed my hand really hard then. "Ah!" I gasped out in pain.

He relieved me the tiniest bit. "They were hitting on you?" he asked through his teeth.

"I don't recognize them," I said truthfully.

"Wait..." The blond devil Francis' eyes went wide, too. "You don't mean..."

"That's totally the sister of that one angel Toni has the hots for!" the demon named Gilbert exclaimed.

I peeked out from behind Luddy. "You know Toni?" I asked.

"_You_ know Toni?" Luddy asked me. His frown was setting further down his face.

Francis shook his head. "Toni's an idiot. I guess that explains where our little friend went," he suggested.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Seriously that kid has a one track mind."

"Oh, and you don't?" Francis retorted.

"Nope. I think of a lot of things. Beer. Women. Elizaveta in a tight sexy leather..."

Gilbert looked down to the point sticking out of his chest.

"Finish that sentence." A woman with long brown hair appeared behind Gilbert. "I dare you."

"Verdamt! I just finished sewing myself up! You're tearing through my stitches!" he exclaimed.

She pulled out her knife and stabbed him again. "Ah memories!" she reminisced.

She looked around at us. She frowned.

"Angels?" she asked her companions.

Francis nodded. She looked at us with curious animosity. Luddy pulled me behind him again and frowned even deeper.

"Have you..." she started. She shook her head. She took the knife out of Gilbert and grabbed him and Francis by the ear. "The one time I had off, and you go and get screwed up with angels," she scolded as she dragged them away.

Luddy and I just stood like that a few moments after they all left. He twirled me forward and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Veni," he whispered.

I was pleasantly surprised by Luddy's sudden display of affection. I smiled into his starchy white shirt. I flung my arms around and crinkled his stiff shirt between my fingers.

"Veni..." he said again in a more scolding tone. "Who is Toni?"

I lifted my face from his shirt and looked up at him. "I told you about him, didn't I? The cute demon that likes the dreams I paint. He really really likes Tina."

"You didn't tell me he had a name," he said in a surly voice. "I don't like it."

"But Luddy! You haven't even met him! I-I know he's a demon, but he's a really good guy and he loves Tina..."

"Venetia, that's enough! You have no idea how bad this is! How bad he is! Do you know how much he could hurt your sister? How much he could hurt you? Maybe this was a bad idea. We should find Tina and get back to heaven as soon as..."

I could feel my face scrunch and crinkle as the tears started flowing from my eyes. A loud sob escaped from my lips. "Ludwig..."

Luddy's eyes went wide with shock and panic.

"Oh God, Veni, I..."

"I don't want to go back," I cried and shook my head. "Toni never hurt me. He never even got close. And...and Tina's going to be pissed at me! I can't have both you and her mad at me! I...I just can't! And...and...I really really w-wanted to go on a date with you and k-kiss you and look pretty for you, but I messed it all up..."

"No, Veni, you're beautiful. Veni...please don't cry." Luddy sounded all choked up. "I can't...I don't know what I'm supposed to do when you cry."

Luddy smoothed back the hair from my face. He blinked his eyes fast and looked way up to hold back his own tears.

I let the last drops fall and took a few shallow breaths before I spoke again. "You...you could kiss me. If you want," I semi-asked.

He didn't respond right away. He caressed my face until the muscles relaxed a bit more. I closed my eyes under his touch. He leaned his forehead down against mine. Our lips weren't far apart, but they still weren't connected. I chanced a glance and found his blue eyes staring into mine.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

My eyes closed with his, and he finally kissed me. The kiss was light at first but something seemed a bit different about it. A little more unsure maybe?

My hands went to his face, pulling him a bit closer to me. I was hoping it would give him more reassurance. I let my fingers follow his slicked back hair.

Luddy was breathing deeper, and his lips parted a bit more. Something cool and wet flicked across my lower lip.

Luddy fled then. He let go of me and started pacing, his back towards me. His hands went through his hair where mine had been. He smoothed it back in his nervous habit.

"Veni, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I got carried away, and I don't know what came over myself..."

"Luddy," I called.

He turned around, so I grabbed his face again. I kissed him a few times quickly before he could run away again. Then, I copied his gesture by running my tongue against his lower lip. I smiled. That felt really good.

But Luddy didn't flee. He took a giant breath and returned my kiss. I don't know how, but his tongue managed to meet mine and dance. I didn't even know tongues could dance! But there they were, twirling and swaying in time to the music of our lips and breaths.

His face was flushing pink when we parted though. I was beaming. That was a lot of fun!  
"We...we don't have to go back if you don't want to," Luddy stuttered quietly. "We should still have a bit more time before its absolutely necessary for us to tell her."

"Oh Luddy!" I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back tightly. "I want to go on a gondola ride!" I said.

Luddy smiled. "Makes sense. That is what this city is known for. Let's go see if we can find one."

* * *

"Shh! Veni, you're giggling a bit loud," Luddy shushed me.

"I can't help it! You're tickling me!" I laughed out.

Even in the dark, Venice was really pretty. The festival lights were coming out for the Halloween festivities. Luddy had taken me out to dinner, and I even got to drink some wine! The world was a bit dizzy, so Luddy offered to carry me around piggy back style. I was giggling because Luddy's fingers were on my thighs. When he adjusted my weight, his hands inched further up and sent tingling feelings though my body. I swung my legs back and forth in front of us.

"Hey," Luddy turned his head toward me. "If you keep doing that, you're going to make me drop you."

He fumbled me a bit as he readjusted his grip, sending me giggling once again from the sensation. He sighed with a smile as he turned to look back ahead.

My eyes went wide. I threw my hands over Luddy's. I don't think he had seen yet. I could hardly believe what I saw.

It was my sister. She was practically straight ahead of us once we had turned the corner. She was standing at the edge of a narrow alleyway a few roads ahead. I'm pretty sure she hadn't seen us yet. I wouldn't have recognized her if I hadn't known her so well. She was wearing a tight black dress and bright red heels. I'd never seen her wear anything like that before. I'd also never seen her kissing anyone like that.

It was Toni. Toni the demon was kissing my sister. He was _really_ kissing her, too. He was kissing her so hard, they both backed up further into the alley.

"Veni, what do you think you're doing?" Luddy asked with a chuckle. He didn't know. I couldn't let him know. If he saw them, he'd make us all leave. I didn't want to leave. I wanted my night with Luddy. It certainly didn't look like Toni was hurting her...

I kissed Luddy's ear. He stopped.

"I'm getting sleepy," I whipered sweetly. I let my head rest on his.

He took my hands from his eyes. He kissed the back of one of them softly. "Okay, we'll go get a place to sleep."

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any room with two queen beds available. We do have a king size if that's alright."

Luddy sighed. "I don't think that would work..."

"Why not? There'd be plenty of room for both of us," I said.

Luddy paused and looked at me. He looked a bit stiff. "But Veni...we're not..."

"I think it'd be nice to sleep with you. But if you don't want to..." Luddy looked like he'd be comfortable to cuddle with, but Tina always said I was a bed hog. Maybe Tina had told him, and he was concerned I would take all the covers.

Luddy went red. The girl at the desk looked down and started smiling.

"Fine, we'll take it already," he snapped.

She giggled and handed him the key. He snatched it a pulled me down the hall.

"You..." He stopped when we were a ways away. "You don't realize what you just said, do you?"

"Have you slept with anybody before? It's a lot of fun! I've only ever slept with Tina and Momma," I said.

Luddy sighed. He looked embarrassed. He turned the key into the door. "No."

"Well, it really is fun! Nothing feels better than waking up next to the person you love."

He closed the door behind us. He grabbed my hand and kissed me. He smiled after we parted. "Ja."

I started on the zipper on the back of my skirt as Luddy brushed his teeth meticulously. I shimmied it off as Luddy was rinsing. He glanced over at me and started choking. I stopped undoing the buttons on my shirt and ran over to try to help him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, a bit panicked.

He pushed his hand out, warning me to keep at a distance. He pounded his chest as he spat the water out.

"What are you doing?" he spluttered.

"Getting ready for bed," I said. I went back to my buttons when I saw that he was okay.

"Why are you getting naked?"

"I always sleep in my underwear." I let the shirt fall to the floor. "You know that." I crawled up and sat on the bed. "You've seen me sleep before."

"But tonight's different," he said. He could barely look at me.

I gave him a confused look. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at me.

"Well, put that on at least. It should be loose enough that you'd still be comfortable."

My arms were too short for his sleeves, but I put it on anyway. When I looked back at him, I think I got the point a little bit more.

Luddy hadn't been wearing anything under his shirt. His chest was bare for me to see. I could feel my heart beat a bit faster. I could see his muscles move more clearly as he leaned down to sit on the opposite edge of the bed. I wondered if him seeing me like this made his heart beat faster.

He took one of the many pillows on the bed and placed it vertically in the middle. "Things should be fine if you stay on your side."

I felt a little sad. So cuddling was out. I got as close to him as my side would allow.

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" I asked. I didn't know how far he'd let me push my luck. Luddy cradled my head in his hand. He kissed me sweetly and even made it one of those special kisses from before.

He gave me an additional kiss on the forehead and a smile before he turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Veni," his low voice reverberated lovingly through the dark.

"Goodnight, Luddy." I yawned and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I should have known. I was a fool to think that the pillow would have stopped her. I had woken up to Veni with her arms around be, burrowing herself into my chest. I'm surprised I hadn't felt her move toward me, or maybe I just hadn't minded. She had thrown most of the pillows off including the one that had separated us. I must have been dead asleep. I hadn't gone to sleep in years. I guess it really catches up to you.

Back to the predicament at hand, I couldn't move. She was lying on top of my arm. I tried to move it but I ended up making her roll closer to me. She moaned softly in her sleep and into my skin.

My breathing got heavier. Damn it, I hadn't been prepared for this. She was so close, and we were both only halfway dressed. My shirt on her was halfway open. I could see the smooth skin on her stomach as well as her bra. The temptation was even more knowing that I could touch her. That she'd be able to feel me. That she'd respond and reciprocate every motion I made towards her. I held my breath as I felt her move. She was starting to wake up.

Her eyelids fluttered halfway open. She looked up at me and assessed the situation.  
"Whoops." She smiled sleepily.

"Think you could let me go? I've got to go to the bathroom," I made up the excuse.

"Sure," she mumbled. She kissed the skin on my chest before she loosened her grip on me. I carefully slipped away and practically ran to the bathroom.

That was close. Too close. Who knows what would have happened if I stayed longer. I got the cool water going in the shower.

I tried to keep my mind from what would have happened. What could have happened. It didn't happen. And even if it did, it wouldn't have been the end of the world. It would have been out of wedlock, but could angels even get married once they were dead?

That had always been the ideal. Marry Veni. Have a couple of kids. Live a happy life. Two of the three were definitely out now. We weren't living, thus unable to have kids. I ran my fingers through my hair. Seeing Veni with those kids yesterday was hard. She loved kids, but I wouldn't be able to give her any like this.

There had to be a way. There had to be someway to marry her in heaven. It may just be some sort of silly symbol now, but it was important to me. I really wanted to marry Veni.  
I decided then. As soon as we get back to heaven, I would look for some way to marry her. That would be my priority. I stepped out of the shower and ran a towel over my body. I put my pants back on and draped the towel over my head. I rubbed it fast to get it dry as I came out of the bathroom.

Veni was waiting for me. She already had her clothes back on and was sitting on the edge of the bed. She held her arms out for me to come to her. She removed the towel from my head. My semi-wet hair fell onto my forehead. She squinted her eyes, slicked my hair back, and smiled.

"There you are! I almost didn't recognize you without your hair done." She kissed me sweetly and playfully. I leaned into the bed and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning, Luddy," she breathed happily.

I leaned my forehead on hers and grabbed my shirt lying on the bed. "Good morning, Veni."

**AN: Thank you for being so patient! I know it's been a while. Things have been kind of busy. But last chapter I got the one hundredth review in this story, so thank you very much for all the support! Enjoy!**


	20. Horizontal Tango

The sunlight shone in my eyes from the window. That hadn't happened in a long time. It felt wonderful.

Damn it. Had my alarms failed again? I felt so tired and sore like I hadn't slept in ages. I didn't want to get up for work. I moved a little bit, and I felt arms around my body. Veni had snuck into bed with me again? I gave her a swift elbow to the stomach. She was late for school.

Wait. I panicked. That wasn't Veni. This body was larger and harder than hers. Whoever was holding me let out a low huff on impact. Their hold on me loosened, and I felt their weight shift on the bed.

I quickly shut my eyes again. This was a dream. Of course I was still sleeping. There wouldn't be any other reason I would be sleeping next to anyone besides Veni.

"¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¿Realmente vas a despertarme y pretende estar dormido, mi amor?" He yawned. "Te amo más que nada, pero voy a tener mi venganza," (Why did you hit me? Did you really wake me up and pretend to be asleep, mi amor? I love you more than anything, but I will have my revenge.) he said in very sleepy Spanish.

I realized my mistake as soon as he spoke. Toni nestled back into the sheets and resettled me in his grasp a bit more cautious of the distance. His arms were warm and strong around me. His fingers grazed my skin, sending goosebumps all across my body.

I carefully shifted so I was facing him. My body inched closer to his. God, he was sexy even when he was asleep. Under the sheets, we were both completely naked from last night's endeavors. I could feel my face growing hot from the memory. I had really done it, hadn't I. Definitely not a dream.

I looked down to the sheets and something glinted in the light. A gold cross hung from Toni's neck. Had this been there the whole time? I didn't notice it last night, but then again, I had been a bit preoccupied. I held it between my fingers. The cool metal was oddly comforting. It seemed kind of ironic that a demon would wear a cross necklace.

I looked to his face. That seemed like a safe place. His green eyes were closed. His lips were parted as he let out his steady breaths of sleep. I softly pushed back the hair at his forehead. I could see the line of where he stitched himself up. They were small and even and...

I saw a flash of green and gasped. Toni suddenly grabbed me tightly and pushed the length of his body against me. My voice came out in a high pitched squeak as he kissed me. He was kissing me in a fashion entirely too passionate for having just woken up. He rolled himself on top of me and parked his hips directly on top of mine, rendering me incapable of even wanting to move. He parted his kiss with a smirk. He used his elbows to support himself over me.

"What the hell Toni?!" I could barely breath.

"I told you I'd have my revenge," he said.

"When the hell did you say that?" I said.

"When you woke me up...oh, never mind." He gave up trying to translate his Spanish mumbo jumbo and decided to kiss me instead. A much better tactic for sure. I hooked my arms around his neck.

"You could have given me a bit of a warning first," I said, my mood sedated by his softer kisses.

"Good morning, mi amor. Rise and shine. We've got a busy morning of love-making to do," he said. His kisses traveled down my neck.

I groaned. Toni took that as a sign of encouragement. One of his hands went down and started massaging my breast.

"Toni, stop. Please!" I pleaded. This was different from last night. It was morning. He'd be able to see every awkward thing.

Toni's face came up. His expression went from surprised to completely horrified in about .5 seconds. He scrambled off of me.

"Tina, I am so sorry! If I did something you didn't want last night, I'm sorry! I-I thought it was alright! I thought you were okay with it. I should have known. I knew you were drunk! I knew it! There's no possible way..." He paced around our hotel room.

"Toni!" I practically shouted. He was being ridiculous. "For the last time, I wasn't drunk. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Qué?" he asked. Now, he was really confused. He stared at me. I attempted to cover myself. Toni had made the sheets fly off when he made his escape. As if I wasn't self-conscious enough already. I probably looked nothing like all those other girls Toni had slept with.

"I'm sorry, I..." There really was no good way to put this. "I can't dance."

"Qué?" he asked again, this time with a hint of a chuckle. "What do you mean?" He inched closer to the bed.

I found a corner of the sheet and pulled it over me.

"I mean, I really suck at dancing. I'm not graceful in any way. You have so much experience, and I have like none. The only person I've ever danced with was you."

"But I love the way you dance, mi amor," he said with a gentle smile. He started to crawl his way over me. "You're so beautiful. I can't get enough of you."

"Ha! You're just saying that because you love me. Face it, we're just incompatible dance partners."

"I do love you; it's true." He dropped his hips so that we were in the same position as before. "It's because I love you that you're the only dance partner I ever want to have."

My eyes went wide. "Really? I'm the only person you're ever going to dance with? That seems kind of small minded."

Toni looked confused. "You want me to dance with other people?"

"Well, no," I sighed and admitted. "With your dance moves, you'd make just about everyone fall in love with you." Damn sexy demon.

Toni grinned. "You really like my moves that much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, of course I do. You're a much better dancer than I am. There's just no way that I can do them."

Toni laughed at that. "You don't need my moves! You have your own!" Still supporting himself on his elbow, his hand slipped to my back. His other hand grabbed mine. "Dancing is all about passion..." He ran the back of my hand along his face and into his hair. "And response."

The fingers on my back tickled my skin. An elongated "ah" escaped from my mouth, and my back arched. My legs were twitching, so I hooked one of them around Toni's.

"Very good, mi amor," he purred. "See? You're a natural dancer."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a dance," I muttered. "Dancing" had somehow turned into having sex. Guess he caught on pretty quick. Horny demon bastard. I might not have been as subtle as I thought. If he loved me regardless of my lack of skill, I might as well give it my best shot and let him take the lead. "Cha cha cha," I said and rocked my hips under his to the rhythm.

"Sure it is!" he said with a smile. "It's the horizontal tango! You just need a little practice to boost your confidence. Here." He turned us over so that I was on top. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"What?" I said, slightly disoriented. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"Go on." He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek as encouragement. He raised his arms over his head, completely surrendering himself to me. "Seduce me."

"I don't think you quite know what you're asking for," I said. I wasn't quite sure what he expected me to do. What if I messed up or something? I ran my hands over the muscles in his arms. Our palms met, and our fingers intertwined naturally.

Slow and sweet. I lowered my lips down to his. I took my time and coerced his tongue to mine. I savored each movement in our kiss. I could feel Toni's body tighten under me with want as my body subconsciously moved with the kiss. I must be doing something right, but he wouldn't be able to keep this pace for much longer.

I smirked as I parted the kiss. I flung myself off him to the edge of the bed. I kept myself tethered to him by one hand. I was quickly rolled and lifted back onto his chest only this time my back was to him as he held me close.

"That was a dirty trick, Tina. No way in hell I'm going to let anyone dance with you if you throw in moves like that." Toni's hands traversed and kneaded into my body.

"Passion and response, mi amor," I teased him.

I gasped as he sucked at the nape of my neck. Apparently the dancing charade was over for now. His hot kisses went further up my neck to my face sending whimpers from my throat. Our bodies were molding into each other from the building heat and pressure.

"T-To..." I tried to whisper his name, but he knew what I needed before I said. His wandering fingers found their way to caress every tender spot.

Any sound I could have made melted from his touch. The bliss was too overwhelming. Toni slipped from under me to over me in one smooth transition. He kissed me so I wouldn't protest as his fingers slid away from me. He lined himself up with his erection kissing the entrance into me. I was nearly on fire.

It's unbelievable how he could make me feel this way. I slid my hands over his back to make sure he was even real. He was slick from sweat and shaking slightly. His green eyes told me that he was about as helpless to this as I was.

"You ready, mi amor?" he asked, despite the fact that neither one of us could take the anticipation much longer.

I nodded. "I... I love you, Antonio." That was the best I could do, but it seemed like enough.

He smiled, and my world burst apart. Well, sort of. I fell through the bed, Toni with me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Christina! Are you alright?" Toni's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine. What... Why are your clothes back on?"

Toni was back in his demon clothes. I could see his horns peek out from his mess of hair. I could feel his belt buckle pressed up against my inner thigh. Speaking of clothes, I was wearing them, too. My annoying white angel dress was hiked up to my hip.

"Fuck..." I breathed. "Our time is up, isn't it?" We had slept in for a bit too long.

Toni didn't answer me. He just kissed me. Fucking death ruins everything. When our bodies switched back, all that "dancing" we did built up to nothing. Neither of us were quite ready for sex now. All the heat and fire was gone.

I sighed. No matter what yesterday meant, we were still fundamentally angels and demons. We really were incompatible, yet we couldn't be without each other. "How is this going to work?" I asked. "Every other soul? How close are you to getting your life back?" It seemed kind of immoral to divvy out souls like that. I really was becoming a corrupt angel, wasn't I?

Toni blinked a couple times as he thought. "I'm not quite sure. How about you?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

"Then, we'll take it one encounter at a time," he said. "There's nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of time with you," he assured me.

"Ditto, but how are we going to do that if we're constantly competing for souls? If we try to do something else, we might not ever see each other again. And what if we end up getting lives separated from each other? What do we do then?"

"Then, we'll take it one encounter at a time, mi amor," he repeated. "Christina, I plan to cherish every moment I have with you, alive or dead. I'm not going anywhere. When we get our lives, I'm not going to go one minute without you. We'll get married and show everybody that we belong together. Nothing would keep us apart anymore."

"Married?" I was shocked. That's what he had in mind? My brain was getting fried and scrambled "You haven't even proposed! What makes you think I would say yes?"

"Fine. I'll propose." He smiled. "Christina, I promise to love you, from this life to the next, forever and ever. Will you marry me and bind your soul to mine for all eternity?" He slightly teased the last part but all of his words were sincere.

"Oh, okay. Fine. Sure. By the way, what's my new name going to be?" I asked. This was all happening so fast.

Toni grinned. "Carreido."

"Carreido? Seriously? Mrs. Antonio Carreido. Christina Ramona Vargas Carre..."

Toni kissed me and interrupted my babble. Everything was becoming clearer and freaking me out. 1. I just slept with a man whose last name I did not know. 2. I just somehow got engaged to said man. 3. A man I wasn't even supposed to talk to, let alone have sex with or pledge my soul to. 4. I was really confused but loving every minute of it.

"I have a fiancé," I breathed once I got to my conclusion. "A demon fiancé."

"And my fiancée's literally an angel," Toni laughed. He kissed my neck. "A Tomatina angel. You have no idea how happy you've made me, Christina. We're really going to get married?"

I let out a long breath and sent my fingers through my hair. Things just got more complicated between us again. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"I've never been married before. It'll be a whole new adventure!" Toni said. His hands searched my dress as he showered my face with kisses. He was looking for some kind of closure so he could get this dress off of me.

"I've got to go," I said quickly and got up. My mind was still in a happy mess. The skirt of my dress fell back down as I stood up through the middle of the bed.

"Oh come on, please? Just one quick round? We did just get engaged after all." He stood up and cradled his arms around my back in a loving embrace.

"Veni's probably looking for me. I wouldn't want her to find us like that. Plus, the tail kind of freaks me out," I said.

Toni smiled. "You know you like the tail, and I'm sure good ole sister-in-law wouldn't mind too much if we took a bit more of our time."

I kissed him deeply. I could never quite know when I'd see him again. His cordlike tail started wagging like some sort of puppy. I coiled it up in my hand and pressed my hands against his butt in an attempt to keep him still. Toni laughed as we finished up our kiss.

"Until next time, mi amor. Te amo." He snuck in another quick kiss.

"I love you, too," I said back. I kissed him once again for a bit longer and snapped away.


	21. Really Terrible

I was back in heaven in a flash. Back to that blinding white. I squinted my eyes and tried to block the light with my hands. How was it that I missed him already? Just because I slept with him doesn't mean that I have to fawn after him like some hopeless idiot. He took my virginity, not my free will.

Part of me wondered if he was still there. Maybe if I went back I could have one more moment with him. This was ridiculous. I could go a few days...hours without him. I already did 21 years.

"Please, Luddy, you've got to let me tell her! It won't be the same coming from you! I'm her sister; she'll listen to me."

Oh right, Veni. She's pretty much the reason I had to report back to heaven. I thought she'd be looking for me, not talking juicy gossip with her potato boyfriend. Wait, were they talking about me?

Luddy sighed. "She won't take it well regardless of who tells her. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Mmhmm. Trust me, Luddy. It could be a lot worse."

"What could be a lot worse?" I said as I stepped in the room. You didn't exactly hear a lot of "worse" talk in heaven. What could have possibly happened back on Earth?

"Tina!" Veni's head whipped toward me. Her voice was filled with a different kind of excitement. Something was definitely off. "You're back!"

Luddy kissed the top of her head and let go of her hands. He gave me a look I couldn't quite identify. "I'll leave you two alone. I've got something I need to look into."

"Okay, Luddy. Hurry back, okay?" Veni said.

They exchanged a long look. Something had definitely changed between them. There was something I had missed. Something I wasn't part of. Something that brought back a lonely feeling in my chest.

I was surprised when a set of arms wrapped around me. I knew I shouldn't have been. It was just Veni. She looked up at me with one of her regular happy smiles. I guess I had just been wanting someone else.

"Did you have lots of fun yesterday?" she asked.

I squeezed her back tightly. "Yeah. Lots. How about you, kid?"

"Yep! Luddy and I had lots of fun. I got a little drunk, and Luddy and I slept together 'cause there was only one bed."

"Uh huh." I probably should have been a little concerned with that statement, but I knew Luddy would have kept her in line if Veni got drunk. He also wouldn't be able to look in my eyes if he had actually slept with her. Still, they had gone a step further. That could explain why he looked at her so differently now.

"Um, Tina? There was something that happened back there that wasn't so fun," Veni said.

"Huh?" I was confused. Maybe I had been wrong. My eyes squinted. "Did Luddy do something to you?"

"No, we ran into some demons while we were down on Earth." My face went blank. "They told us that there was a demon after you. You remember when I told you about Toni, right?"

I gave her no response. How much did she know about us? How much had she figured out?

"Luddy got really upset. He thinks that they'll hurt you. That they'd hurt us. He wanted to bring us back to heaven to protect us. He really really hates demons. I convinced him to let us stay, but..."

I couldn't say anything. This was getting more and more complicated. Had Luddy and Veni gotten in a fight over me?"

"But then...I saw him, Tina. I saw him with you. We weren't following you or anything. It was an accident. Luddy doesn't know that..." Veni tried to hide her face but I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Can we talk about it? Please?"

I smoothed down her hair. I let my lips linger on her light auburn curls. "Yeah," I submitted. She was all that I had. She deserved an explanation.

"I saw him kissing you into an alleyway. You looked so different, Tina. It wasn't a trick, was it? Toni wouldn't...he didn't hurt you or change you or anything, right?"

I sighed. "No, it wasn't a trick. Toni didn't hurt me. He wouldn't do anything like that to me or you for that matter. The thing is he loves me. More than I realized at first. He never changed me, really. I guess you could say...he made me more comfortable with who I was? I know it sounds like crap, but it's the truth. He loved me no matter how hard I tried to push him away. Wait, no, that doesn't sound right... I was rude and mean, but he saw right through me. He..." Why was this so hard to explain?

"You love him." Veni lifted up her face from my dress. Her eyes were bright, and she had a sly smile in her face.

I sighed. "Yes, I love him."

"No, you REALLY love him!" Veni exclaimed. Delight was becoming more apparent on her face. "You really really love him."

"Yes, I really love him." I could feel my face flushing. "Got a problem?" Anybody should, but Veni wasn't just anybody.

"No. I knew he really wasn't a bad person," she said. "I'm so happy for you, Tina."

"Well, you shouldn't be," I said. "It's a fucking messed up situation. I fucking love a demon. That makes me a pretty terrible angel, not like I didn't already know that."

"If it's any consolation, Toni's a pretty terrible demon," Veni said.

I smirked at that. "Yeah, he is pretty terrible." And wonderful and amazing and...

"So, do you only see him when you go to Earth?" Veni asked.

"Yeah, just for short times really. Except for yesterday of course. We spent the whole day together," I said.

"That's so romantic," Veni said dreamily. "Did you know he would be there? It must have been like Romeo and Juliet."

"Don't compare it to that!" I said quickly. "Wasn't that story tragic? Don't they both just end up dying in the end?"

"But...you guys are already dead," Veni pointed out.

"Right." I was drawing too many parallels to that story. Ugh, this was never supposed to be some clichéd romance. "But we still might not even have a good ending. The only hope we have of being together would be to get lives. We both need souls for that."

"Oh," Veni said. She was deep in thought. The whole situation was rather difficult to get your head around.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten through a lot of situations with terrible odds. We're just going to take it one encounter at a time," I repeated Toni's mantra. God, this really was terrible. I don't know why I was missing that bastard so much. It was practically physically painful.

"Tina, are you okay?" Veni's hand went to my face. I was crying, too?! God damn it! What the hell was fucking wrong with me?

"I-It's nothing really."

And that's when Luddy picked a fine time to show up. He came back and sort of froze but didn't exactly look surprised, damn bastard.

"I've got to get out of here." My voice was all garbled now.

"Wait, Tina, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Anywhere!" I couldn't look at anyone. I only wanted to see him. I snapped.

* * *

"Wait, Tina!" Too late she was already gone. She was so happy a minute ago. Why did she suddenly start crying?

"Hey." Luddy came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Did everything go okay?"

"I don't know..." I said honestly. "I'm pretty sure she'll be okay."

Luddy sighed in relief. "Good. So that Toni demon hadn't gotten to her. She's going to have to be careful. You'll have to be careful, too. I really don't like the idea of him visiting you while you're working, even if it's only occasionally."

"Are you jealous?" I asked. I faced him and wrapped my arms around him as well. He got a little flustered by my teasing. He didn't have to be worried. I belonged with him.

"I wouldn't say that. I'd just rather you do something else for a while. That's all."

"But I like painting dreams. I also like you." I couldn't reach very high, but I kissed the closest thing I could find to his face, which happened to be the base of his neck. "I really really like you."

"Veni, are you trying to distract me?" Luddy asked with a chuckle. His neck vibrated on my smile.

"I love you," I replied simply.

"I'll take that as a yes." He leaned down and met my lips. I placed my hands on his cheeks to hold him there to me.

"For the record, I love you, too. Distraction or not," Luddy said, a bit embarrassed by his delayed reaction. His forehead rested against mine. "Having a distraction can be good sometimes. Really good."

I closed my eyes and smiled. There was nothing better than to have him so close to me. To feel his warm breath on my skin. To know he was never too far away when I needed him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered.

"You'll never have to," Luddy whispered back. He kissed me softly as another reminder that he was real and he was here. Some people never got so lucky.


	22. Torture Touch

I blinked a few times as I became oriented to the new scene. I had no idea where I was. The only thing I knew was Jesus, I was fucking high.

I knew it wouldn't hurt, but I really didn't want to fall from up here. I carefully walked down the slightly blue metallic surface of the thing I was standing on. I made it to the edge where there was a bit of a drop off to a ledge with a railing. Dreading the fall, I got down on my stomach and gripped the metal as I slid vertical. A squeal escaped from my closed mouth as gravity took me to the walking ledge. I blinked some more when I realized my face was smushed up against a painted black spot. I stepped back and followed the apparent word around the large curved side. "Anywhere."

I connected the pieces in my head and figured out I had landed on a water tower in a town called Anywhere. Probably in the middle of Nowhere county.

I crossed my arms and huffed in disbelief. "Seriously?" I said to myself. "Whoever is in charge of this has a messed up sense of humor."

The aching in my chest wasn't gone, but it had alleviated quite a bit. I sighed. What was I supposed to do with myself now? The most immediate response that came to mind was to get down.

The town was actually pretty small. I almost walked right through it. Not really much there. There was a church. A little grocery store. Sheriff's office. Naturally, I just went to the place that would draw the most "evil" attention.

The bar didn't look like it was quite open for business yet. It was still pretty early in the day. I leaned my forehead against smooth wood of the bar. I don't know what I was expecting. What did I want to happen? I couldn't do anything. No matter how much I wanted him, Toni would have no idea I was here. He had no reason to be here either. He had no idea how much I needed him to get through this. The most I could do was pray for the demon to show up, and then we could figure something out together.

"You know I was passing by and couldn't help but notice..." somebody said. I looked up. I could have sworn this bar was empty. Who was he talking to?

He looked rather confused. "Have we met before?" he asked me.

I looked him over skeptically. I had never seen this man in my life. His hair was blond and choppy. It stuck out at weird angles. His eyebrows were abnormally thick, but that wasn't the point. Sticking out through his mess of hair was a pair of red horns. He was a demon but not my demon.

"Get the fuck away from me, you asshole," I greeted him.

He grinned at me. I didn't like the look on his face at all. "Ah, now I remember. I'm rather pleased I've left such an impression on you."

"Look, you demon bastard, I don't know you. I don't want to know you. Just get the fuck away from me before I exorcise your ass back to the hell where squirrels chew new holes for you to get fucked."

His grin didn't even waver. "Nice try, love. I must say, you have an adorably optimistic view of hell despite your bluff. I've always liked your gumption."

"Cut it with the 'always' bullshit. Don't fucking call me 'love' or 'adorable.' I'm obviously not scared of you, so find someone else to persuade to join the dark side," I said.

"Is that what you think this is about? No no, I was just merely curious. I'm rather tickled to see you again this way. A bit of a surprise you could say. Either way, I'm happy you're here. I had gotten rather bored."

I started to back away from him. Unfortunately, that was the other direction from the door. I had my fingers pressed together but couldn't bring myself to snap yet. I wanted to see Antonio.

"Stay the fucking hell away from me," I warned.

"More empty threats? I'm afraid that's impossible, Christina. We're bonded," he said.

He rushed toward me and grabbed my wrist. His touch was burning. I screamed, and he smiled all the more.

"I've always wanted to try this. Aren't you curious Christina? Why I'm able to touch you and be perfectly fine? It burns, doesn't it? The pain is excruciating. It's like death a thousand times over."

I could only scream. The pain was splitting and breaking and crushing me apart at every pore. How could he know? How could he know my name? I couldn't move my fingers now even if I wanted to. There was a burning barrier.

"You see, the reason I have such an affect on you, why you feel like dying over and over again, is actually quite simple. Blissfully simple. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Christina Ramona Vargas, I'm the reason why you're dead."

* * *

"Dude, have you been crying?"

I rubbed my eyes with my palms. The aching loneliness had been too much for a minute there. For some reason, I really wanted to be with Tina. I mean, I always wanted to be with her, but this was different.

I almost wonder how she would have reacted if she was the one who found me and not Gilbert. Would she wrap me up in her arms immediately? Would her hands push and comb through the hair from my face? Would she plant kisses across my forehead and over my skin? Would she be so close to make me believe that we had never parted in the first place?

I laughed a bit to myself. Something told me we wouldn't be quite that smooth yet, but I knew she would have tried her best. That was enough for me to collect myself.

"Oh hey, Gilbert. Did you need something from me?" I said as I looked up at him, avoiding his initial question.

Gilbert shook his head. "Dude, you've gotten pathetic."

"Who cares," I said. I was in hell. It's not like it could be a whole lot worse.

"Whatever. I'm getting so fucking tired of Golden Boy," Gilbert said, sitting down beside me in the blood glass room.

"Golden Boy?"

"Yeah. He's such a pussy, Lucifer suck up," Gilbert said. "He hasn't even been dead as long as us, and he's Lucifer's favorite."

"Isn't this something you usually talk to Francis about?" I wasn't interested in Hell politics. I only concentrated on getting out, and I certainly didn't want to be Lucifer's favorite.

"Yeah, but Golden Boy's really pushing it this time. I hear he's down there messing up angels."

"We do that all the time," I said, not quite seeing the point.

"No. This guy is insane. He's reaped so many souls he doesn't even care if they make it to hell. He actually figured out how to torture the saved souls' angels. Maybe even kill them. Seriously, this guy is so far off the deep end."

"Torturing angels?" I couldn't believe this.

"Lucifer's practically giddy. He lets Golden Boy get away with anything. He's probably going to get 'I heart Arthur' carved on his giant twisted fucking horn."

Despite the heat of hell, I froze. I could feel myself start to twitch uncontrollably with rage. It was him. It had to be him.

"Where is he?" I practically growled.

"Who, Golden Boy? I hear he headed down to Anywhere for like no reason-"

* * *

I didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of his sentence. My presence disappeared and reappeared in smoke and a shrill scream. A scream that discombobulated my bones and sunk my heart into my stomach. I knew at once it was her voice. The smoke cleared, and I saw them.

Tina was writhing and screaming on the floor of the bar. Arthur was straddled over her, sitting on her legs to restrict her movement. He had both of her hands pinned to the floor above her head under one of his. Her long white dress was pushed up to her breasts. His large hand was spread over her soft white waist.

"Get your damn hands off her, you filthy pirate scum," I said.

He looked to me and grinned, much like that time centuries ago. "Well, what do we have here? Another touching reunion!"


End file.
